Soon you’ll get better (Brittana)
by Millieforrestxx
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a call from a stranger to change everything. The past is something Santana would gladly erase from her memory if she could. Not all of it, like her relationship with Brittany or her friendships, but her most of her childhood could go and she wouldn't exactly miss it. The past is also what forces Santana to focus on her future. Formerly “You found me”
1. One

"Hey baby." Brittany pecked Santana as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey Britt. I missed you today." Santana slipped her shoes off and dropped onto the couch.

"I missed you more. The dancers today were so annoying and I nearly killed them all." Brittany shut her notebook and pushed it onto the coffee table.

"I would've. I've got no patience for stuck up twats." Santana laughed.

"Mike nearly did. I was so happy to just come here to you." Brittany leaned in and pecked Santana again.

"And I was so happy to come here to you." Santana kissed Brittany again.

"How was work?" Brittany asked.

"The usual. Rachel was being a big pain, but when isn't she?" Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"You know, I'm really proud of you for being so brilliant. You wrote half of the songs for that musical that she's in and now you're directing the new Beauty and the Beast. You're just amazing." Brittany smiled.

"You're just amazing. I spoke to the other director and we agreed that we're going to get you and Mike to choreograph the show." Santana said.

"You don't have to." Brittany's face softened.

"I want you two to choreograph it. Listen, Britt, I can think of no better dancers to help our show go to broadway. You're amazing and so is Mike, but don't tell him that." Santana chuckled slightly.

"I love you." Brittany whispered.

"I love you more." Santana kissed her again. Her phone rang loudly, interrupting their moment. "I swear if this is Berry." Santana muttered and pulled it out of her jacket.

"Who's number is that?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know." Santana answered it and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" a woman asked.

"Hello?" Santana said.

"Is this Miss Santana Lopez?" she said.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?" Santana stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaning against the island counter.

"This is Emma Pillsbury. I'm a social worker and I'm calling to ask you to come into the station tonight for a meeting regarding your brother, Alejandro."

"What? Why?" Santana frowned. Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"Miss Lopez, I cannot discuss matters over the phone, I'm afraid." Emma said.

"Okay. Um, where's the station?" Santana asked.

"It is a block away from Central Park." Emma said.

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Do I need to bring anything?" Santana looked at her feet.

"Just some ID please."

"Okay. See you soon." Santana hung up and walked to her room. She grabbed her passport and walked back out to the living room, putting it into her bag.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. I've got to go to some station and talk to a social worker. She said she can't disclose anything over the phone." Santana slipped her shoes on.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Brittany asked.

"I'll be okay, thanks Britt. I'll call you when I'm coming back if it's not too late." Santana kissed her quickly.

"Be safe. I love you." Brittany smiled.

"I love you more." Santana grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

"Miss Santana Lopez?" a ginger woman greeted her as she walked into the station.

"Yeah, that's me. Emma?" Santana showed Emma her passport.

"Yeah, that's me. Follow me please." she said. Santana followed her into an office where there was a laptop set up, someone on the screen. "Will, she's here." Emma said. Santana and Emma sat in front of the laptop and watched the man.

"Hey. I'm William Schuester. I'm a social worker in Ohio. I wanted to ask you a few questions regarding your brother, if that's okay?" William said.

"Yeah, that's fine." Santana nodded.

"So your brother is Alejandro Jr and he is thirty five years old. He left home when he was fifteen and you were six, right?" Will said.

"Yeah, that's right." Santana said.

"Alejandro married a girl called Camila Nichols when he was seventeen and she was sixteen. Did you know about this?" Will asked.

"No. I haven't spoken to my brother since he moved out." Santana shifted awkwardly in her seat. Emma made a note in her notebook.

"Okay. Alejandro and Camila had a child together when he was nineteen, another when he was twenty two and another when he was twenty five. Are you aware of this?" Will asked.

"No." Santana shook her head. Emma made another note.

"Your brother and his wife were arrested two days ago for drug possession. They had a meth lab in the basement, a cannabis farm in the attic and we found drugs in every room in the house, including the rooms belonging to your nieces. It's a serious offence and they're looking to spending life in prison, especially with the amounts of money we found this morning." Will said. Santana's face dropped. Her brother was her hero once and now he was a drug addict and possible dealer, and he surrounded his children with it.

"Do you understand what we are saying, Santana?" Emma asked.

"My brother is going to jail forever with his wife." Santana said.

"Yes. We tried to contact your parents to discuss the placement of your nieces, but they refused to have them." Will said.

"My dad passed away, so it would've been my mother who refused. She never liked Ale once he moved out." Santana said.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. Santana shrugged.

"Well, we were discussing the placement with your nieces when they remembered they had an aunt Santana that their father had told them about when he was sober. He said you lived in New York and that you were his best friend growing up." Will said.

"I'm confused." Santana said.

"We want to know if you'll take your nieces in. If you don't, they'll be sent to foster care as Camila's parents are both deceased and she is an only child. Your nieces may be separated in foster care and they probably will be, due to their ages. Staying together would be the best thing for them, especially staying together with a family member who is stable. We have ran some checks on you and you are capable of taking care of these girls and giving them the better life they deserve to have." Will said. Santana's mouth dropped open.

"I've never met these girls. I have no idea who any of them are. I never even knew they existed." Santana mumbled.

"That is why we are discussing with you now." Emma said.

"Can I meet them before they move here?" Santana asked.

"Wait a moment." Will stood and disappeared. Emma and Santana watched the screen for a few minutes before Will returned, sitting in the screen again. "The girls are coming in now." he said. She heard a door open and then three girls dropped down into the screen.

The tallest girl had loose curly brown hair tied back into a pony, similar to the one Santana donned in her days as a cheerleader. She had bright blue eyes hidden under thick eyelashes. She had a septum piercing that she kept fiddling with, watching Santana curiously. Santana could definitely see Alejandro in her, and herself, strangely.

The girl in the middle was slightly darker skinned than the first one, but her brown to blonde hair was down and her curls were more afro style. She had chocolate brown eyes and her cheekbones made Santana so jealous because of how defined they were. She had a pair of thin rimmed glasses resting on her nose and she was chewing on her lip, her fingers tugging on the zip of her jacket. She looked like her mother, Santana guessed, because she couldn't see much of the Lopez traits in her physical appearance.

The youngest girl had a more youthful and carefree look to her than the other two, from what Santana could see. She had the same curly hair as the middle one, but green eyes. She had dimples in her cheeks and was biting on her thumb nail. She slipped her thumb into her mouth when she thought nobody was watching, but it was tugged out by the tallest girl. Santana felt her heart break then. She still sucked her thumb when she was stressed, a fact she hid from her girlfriend for the whole year they had been dating, but a fact Alejandro had loved to tease her about.

"These are your nieces." Emma said. Santana swallowed roughly and nodded.

"I'm Santana." she watched them carefully.

"Matilda." the tallest said.

"Francesca." the girl with glasses mumbled.

"Cambria." the youngest gave her a small smile.

"Matilda is sixteen, Francesca is thirteen and Cambria is ten." Will said.

"What do I need to sign? To have them, I mean." Santana looked at Emma. She should've probably talked to Brittany first, but she wasn't going to turn her back on her family. That was one thing she would never do.

"You'll take them?" Will asked. Santana nodded.

"They're my family." Santana said. Will smiled.

"Thank you so much, Santana. This is really a life saver." Will sighed happily.

"We're going to live with her?" Cambria whispered.

"Yeah, sweetie. She's your aunt." Will said.

"She looks like papí." Cambria looked at Francesca, who gave her a small nod.

"It's his sister." Francesca said.

"You live in New York?" Matilda looked at Santana. She nodded. "What do you do?" she asked.

"I'm the CEO of a broadway directing company and a singer songwriter." Santana said.

"How old are you?" Francesca asked.

"Twenty six." Santana said.

"Can you even take care of us?" Matilda scoffed. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Apparently the social workers think so or you'd go straight to foster care. Do you guys have any clothes?" Santana changed the subject quickly.

"We have some. Mamí and papí sold most of them for dirty money." Francesca said. Matilda's face hardened.

"What sizes are you guys? Clothes and shoes." Santana pulled out her phone.

"Eight for clothes and five for shoes." Matilda muttered.

"Six for clothes and four for shoes." Francesca said.

"Age ten and size three." Cambria smiled widely.

"Okay." Santana put them in her notes. "Any preferences?" Santana asked.

"Nothing pink." Matilda said.

"I don't mind." Cambria and Francesca shrugged.

"Okay." Santana put her phone away.

"Okay, we'll get Santana to sign the papers and then you guys can fly over tomorrow night." Will said. Emma produced some papers and talked Santana through them. She signed and handed them back to Emma.

"Well done. You're officially the guardian of Matilda, Francesca and Cambria Lopez." Emma smiled. Santana gave her a half smile back and looked at her nieces. They looked nervous, even Matilda.

"We'll send you the details of their flights in the morning and we can arrange everything from there." Emma said.

"Okay." Santana said.

"See you in a few days." Will smiles at her.

"See you." Santana gave an awkward smile to her nieces. Cambria slipped her thumb in her mouth, waving with her other hand. The call ended and Santana looked at Emma.

"Thank you for this, Santana." Emma said.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Santana nodded.

"I'll let you get home. I'll be in touch tomorrow. Have a nice night." Emma said.

"You too." Santana stood and stumbled out of the office. She left the station and began the walk home, letting the cold air bring her back to her senses. She stopped at a bench and sat down, looking at her jean covered legs.

She had no idea how to keep a plant alive, never mind three children. Santana could already tell that Matilda was a bitch, or at least had the same bitchy front Santana had adapted her whole time in high school. Francesca, Santana was struggling to read her. She had definitely been through a shit ton, all three of them had, but she just seemed stuck in a daze. Cambria seemed to act younger than she was, with the sucking her thumb, but Santana got it. She had never been able to give up her own main source of comfort. Guaranteed, she only sucked her thumb now when she was heartbroken, like when she had lost her papí when she was twenty two.

She was confused about all three of the girls. She was confused why Ale had never reached out to her once she had turned eighteen and their parents couldn't stop them talking. She was confused why her parents had never mentioned him having kids, if they even knew. She was confused why Ale would've told his girls about her when he hadn't reached out to her. She was confused why he had became a drug addict, no, she was angry. Ale had always been her hero and then he just disappeared and went off the rails. She was angry and she was going to make sure she got all of her anger out before her nieces came to live with her.

By some miracle, Santana supposed, she managed to get home before midnight. Brittany was waiting up for her, curled up on the couch with a blanket and her iPad. She was probably watching dance videos to get ideas for new choreography, like she did after every rough day.

"Hey, you're home." Brittany locked the iPad and stood up to hug Santana. Santana hugged her back loosely. "What's up?" Brittany held her at arms length.

"What?" Santana snapped out of her daze.

"Are you okay? What was the thing about?" Brittany pulled Santana to sit down on the couch. Santana kicked her shoes and jacket off and pulled her feet up on the couch. She tucked her toes under Brittany's legs to warm them up.

"It was just a lot. I don't really want to talk about it tonight, I'm just so angry and confused. I promise, we can talk tomorrow. Well, we'll have to talk tomorrow, but I can't tonight. I think I'll explode." Santana rubbed her temples. Brittany frowned but nodded anyway.

"Whenever you're ready, baby. Come on, let's get you to bed. We can have a bath tomorrow morning, it's Friday and we're both off." Brittany stood up and pulled Santana. Santana grabbed her phone out of her bag and followed Brittany towards her bedroom. She stopped in the hallway and looked around. She had two spare bedrooms, a bathroom connecting them, and then her room with her bathroom. She had no idea where the girls would go. She could give Matilda her room and sleep on the couch, but that would make it hard for when Brittany would stay over.

"Britt?" Santana began moving again.

"Yeah?" Brittany smiled.

"Thank you." Santana said. Brittany kissed her and pulled her into her bedroom. Santana got into her pyjamas and plugged her phone into charge, getting in the bed beside her girlfriend.

"I love you." Brittany kissed her temple.

"I love you too." Santana yawned and curled into her chest.

"So, you up for talking?" Brittany slid a cup of tea across to Santana. Santana sipped it, relishing in the burn on her tongue.

"Well, I have to be." Santana checked her phone, seeing no messages from Emma or Will.

"I'm all ears." Brittany sat opposite her at the island.

"I have a brother. He's nine years older than me. We were best friends and then he just left when he was fifteen and I was six. Nobody ever told me he was going or why, he just did. My parents wouldn't talk about him, no matter how many times I asked. Well, I got a call from a social worker last night because apparently he has kids. He got married when he was seventeen and he's got three daughters. He also happens to be a drug addict and a drug dealer, they think. Um, they wanted to know if I'd take my nieces in, so they wouldn't be split up in foster care, cause my mamí wouldn't take them. I said yes, obviously, so they're flying out tonight and moving in." Santana stared into her cup as she spoke. She saw Brittany's hand take hers and squeeze it.

"I'm sorry about all of this, but I'll be right by your side until you don't want me there anymore." Brittany said.

"Thanks Britt." Santana looked up and gave her a shaky smile. Brittany leaned over and kissed her, stroking her cheek.

"How's it going to work? Like, how many of them is there? What are their names? How old are they? Where will they fit?" Brittany sat back down.

"Three of them. There's Matilda, she's sixteen, Francesca, she's thirteen, and Cambria, she's ten. I don't know where they'll fit. I think I'm going to give them all the bedrooms and get on the couch for a few months." Santana bit her lip.

"San, you have four bedrooms. Why would you need to get on the couch?" Brittany frowned.

"I have four bedrooms?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Have you never wondered what that door was next to your room?" Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"It's a closet." Santana said. Brittany laughed and pulled Santana to the hallway. She grabbed a key from on top of the doorframe of the closet and unlocked it. She turned the light on and they stepped inside. Brittany reached behind a brush and pressed a button. A door opened and they stepped through into another bedroom. Santana gasped.

"I know. I fell into the door once while cleaning and found it. I just thought you knew." Brittany said.

"I had no idea. It's smaller than the other two, so Cambria can come in here. It's closer to my room as well, so that'll be good." Santana said.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're going to need furniture for them." Brittany said.

"Good thing I've still got my money from my papí's will." Santana sighed. Brittany gave her another smile.

"Come on. Let's order some furniture and then get them some clothes and stuff." Brittany said.

"Okay. Britt?" Santana let Brittany pull her back to the living room.

"Yeah?" Brittany said.

"When they get here-"

"You want to be on your own with them for a while. I completely understand, don't worry about it. I'll see you at work anyway. One of the other directors rang me this morning and told me I'd be starting next week. Are you going to enrol them in school straight away?" Brittany said. Santana smiled.

"Thanks, Britt. You're amazing. And I don't even know. I'll have to speak to Emma and Will later and find out more about everything." Santana said.

"Well, let's get them some stuff and then we can start clearing out the closet for Cambria." Brittany said.

"Okay." Santana curled up against her and watched Brittany begin scrolling through the ikea website on her iPad.

"I'm freaking the fuck out." Santana hissed into her phone.

"Satan, you'll be fine. They're kids, how bad can they be?" Kurt laughed.

"Matilda is basically high school me reincarnated, Francesca barely talks and Cambria is so young. I've still got time to fuck them up!" Santana whispered.

"Well, just remember that you were a bitch and you've turned out alright now." Kurt said.

"Just about." Santana checked the time. "Kurt I've got to go, their flights landed." Santana said.

"Okay. Ring me if you need anything. Stay calm and remember we love you." he said.

"I love you too." Santana ended the call and left the bathroom, joining Emma at the gate entrance.

"You nervous?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Santana slid her phone into her pocket.

"It's normal, don't worry. I'll tell you the plan so you can distract yourself." Emma said.

"Okay." Santana gave her a grateful smile.

"Once we've got the girls, we're all going to go to the station and discuss details then. We have to talk about their parents' court dates and if they need to attend. Matilda will have to more than likely. We have to discuss when I will come and check things are all okay with the girls and make sure they're settling in well. We need to discuss schooling options and all about their experiences, shall we say." Emma said.

"Okay." Santana rubbed her temples.

"Here they come." Emma began walking towards Will and three girls. Santana forced herself to follow. They all stopped in front of each other and Santana could feel their eyes burning into her.

Matilda was just shorter than herself and was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie, old converse on her feet. Francesca was a bit shorter than Matilda and was wearing jeans and another hoodie, old converse on her feet too. Cambria was shorter than Francesca and was wearing leggings and a top, a jacket unzipped around her shoulders. She had newer converse on than the other two and her hair was tidier than her sisters'.

"Hey Santana. I'm Will, it's great to meet you properly." Will shook her hand.

"Yeah, you too. Hey." Santana said.

"Well, these are your nieces. I'll just run and get their bags and then we're good to go." Will said.

"Hey, I'm your aunt, I guess." Santana bit her lip. Matilda smirked and eyed her outfit. She was wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a white tee with a leather jacket to keep her warm. She had a pair of black high heels on and her black bag was resting on her arm.

"You don't look like what I expected." Matilda said.

"What did you expect?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You said you worked on broadway. I expected some hippie or one of those girls who wear those old fifty dresses." Matilda said. Santana laughed.

"Fat chance of me ever wearing a dress like that." Santana scoffed.

"Don't you like dresses, Santana?" Cambria asked.

"I like dresses, just not those dresses. The skirts are a bit too big for me." Santana said. Matilda smirked.

"Santana here likes other dresses like the ones mamí used to wear because-" Matilda started. Santana held back Snixxx for now, she didn't want to go all Lima heights on her niece within ten minutes of meeting her.

"Matilda, shut up." Francesca slapped her arm. Matilda fell silent. Santana's phone rang and she pulled it out, seeing it was work.

"Sorry, it's work." Santana answered it and stepped to the side. "What, Berry?" Santana snapped.

"We have rehearsals tonight. Apparently the other directors have said that we need to get used to working during the night." Rachel said. Santana groaned and swapped her phone to her other ear, pulling her work phone out of her bag.

"Wait a minute." Santana mumbled, firing off an angry text to Holly and April about how they knew she couldn't work tonight. She received one back immediately saying Sue's orders. Santana groaned and shoved her phone back in her bag.

"Well?" Rachel said.

"I've got my nieces. I'll have to bring them." Santana said.

"You have a family?" Rachel asked.

"Don't act like Kurt hasn't already spilled everything to you." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he did. Sorry. But that's fine, bring them." Rachel said.

"I'll have to, won't I?" Santana muttered.

"Probably. Look, I've got to go. I'm booked in for a spray tan in half an hour and I'm getting on the subway now." Rachel said.

"Berry, don't you dare go as dark as you did last time! You looked like those midgets from Willy Wonka! Spray tans didn't exist when this musical is set!" Santana snapped.

"I know." Rachel laughed.

"Bye." Santana hung up and walked back to Emma, Will and her nieces. "Ready?" she forced a smile.

"Yeah." Cambria nodded. They left the airport and piled into Emma's minivan, driving to the station in silence. They parked and headed inside, going to a different office than last time. Emma sat down with Will and they began putting papers in front of Santana for her to sign, but she ignored them for a minute. She was watching her nieces. Matilda was sat on the couch in the room, her eyes firmly on the television on the wall playing Friends. Francesca was lying on the floor with Cambria, the two of them whispering together and colouring in a book that was on the coffee table. Santana was just shocked that they existed and she had no idea.

"Santana." Will said. Santana looked at them and he handed her a pen. She signed the papers and then grabbed her notebook.

"So, school. Matilda is in eleventh grade, Francesca is in eighth grade and Cambria is in fifth grade." Emma said.

"There's a school a block from my office. I'll enrol them on Monday." Santana scribbled it down.

"Okay. Living situation. Where will they sleep?" Emma asked.

"They've all got their own rooms. They all have clothes and shoes waiting for them and I'll take them shopping properly when I'm off work." Santana said.

"Okay. Allergies. Matilda and Cambria aren't allergic to anything, but Francesca is allergic to nuts." Will said.

"Me too." Santana smiled slightly and wrote it down.

"Their parents court dates haven't been set yet, so we will ring you when they have been. We expect Matilda will have to attend as a witness as she has pretty much raised her siblings for the last few years and has been surrounded by drugs since Cambria was born." Emma said.

"Can I go with her? To the court, I mean. I want to see my brother." Santana whispered. Will and Emma nodded.

"We expected you would want to go. We will contact you when the dates are set but we expect they won't be for a while with how much evidence the officials have to wade through and with how uncooperative your brother seems to be." Will said. Santana looked at her notebook.

"I just don't get it." Santana mumbled.

"We don't either. All we can hope for is that you give these girls the life they deserve with someone who loves them." Emma said.

"No pressure then." Santana whispered.


	2. Two

"So, this is my apartment. Um, this is the living room and that's the kitchen. Your bedrooms are down here." Santana threw her bag onto the couch, noticing a pair of Brittany's shoes by the front door. She smiled and walked down the hallway, stopping in the middle. "This is Matilda's room." Santana pointed at the door closest to them and closest to the front door. Matilda opened the door and kicked her suitcase in, leaning against the doorway to watch Santana.

"Is this mine?" Francesca placed a hand on the door beside Matilda's.

"Yeah. That's yours." Santana said. Francesca nodded and kicked her case in there.

"Where's mine, Santana?" Cambria smiles up at her. Santana melted at her cuteness.

"Well, your room is special. Come here." Santana held out her hand. Cambria took it and Santana led her to the closet door. Matilda and Francesca followed silently. Santana opened the door and Cambria frowned.

"A closet?" Matilda scoffed. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Press that button, Cambria." Santana pointed to the button. Cambria pressed it and another door opened. Cambria gasped and went inside, Santana, Matilda and Francesca following.

"It's a secret room!" Cambria jumped onto her bed.

"I know! I thought you'd like it." Santana laughed.

"I love it! Thank you!" Cambria jumped off the bed and into Santana's arms. Santana grabbed her just in time and lifted her onto her hip.

"You're welcome. Now, I've got to go to work in two hours and you three are coming with me. You two will share a bathroom, it connects in your bedroom. Cambria, you'll share a bathroom with me. Do you guys want to get showers or baths before we go out?" Santana asked.

"Yes please. Will you do my hair?" Cambria asked.

"Of course I will." Santana smiled at her.

"Sure." Francesca said.

"Work?" Matilda asked.

"I'm directing this new broadway play and my boss has decided that we need to begin rehearsing at night to get used to it. They have food there and couches for you guys to relax on." Santana put Cambria down.

"Can we sing too?" Cambria asked.

"If you want to. I've put your new clothes and stuff away for you guys, so you can wear them whenever. My room is next to here. Are any of you hungry or anything?" Santana fiddled with her jacket.

"Yeah." Francesca nodded.

"What do you want? I can cook anything." Santana said.

"Pancakes?" Cambria asked.

"Sure. Okay, get yourselves sorted and I'll shout you when they're ready." Santana left the room and went to the kitchen. She plugged her phone into the speakers and shuffled her dancing playlist, beginning to get the things ready for pancakes.

"Hey." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

"Britt." Santana turned and kissed her quickly.

"I know you wanted to be alone with them but I forgot my shoes and my hoodie with the dance company logo on and Mike nearly had a heart attack over it." Brittany rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's in my room and the shoes are by the door." Santana said.

"Thanks babe. How are they?" Brittany whispered.

"I think Matilda hates me. Francesca has said about ten words to me in total and they've all been yeah, and Cambria seems to like me. She literally jumped on me when I showed her her room." Santana said.

"It could be worse. Are they coming tonight?" Brittany took over with mixing the batter.

"Yeah. I can't leave them here on their own. I don't trust them." Santana whispered.

"I'm sure you will eventually. How about you run and grab my jacket so they don't see me and I'll make the pancakes?" Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Sure thing babe." Santana smiled and walked to her bedroom. She went in and found Brittany's jacket under a pile of her own.

"Santana!" Cambria shouted from the bathroom. Santana knocked on the door.

"You good for me to come in?" Santana said.

"Yeah!" Cambria called. Santana opened the door and laughed at her niece. She was struggling to get her arms into her shirt. "I'm stuck!" she giggled.

"I'll save you!" Santana laughed and pulled her arms through. Cambria laughed and pulled her wet hair out with her.

"Thanks. Can you do my hair after pancakes?" Cambria asked.

"Of course I can. I'm just making them now so they'll be a few minutes." Santana said.

"I'll come and talk to you." Cambria said. Santana nodded.

"My friend is here just getting a few of her things." Santana said.

"That's fine." Cambria shrugged. They went to the kitchen where Brittany was dancing and flipping pancakes. "She's a good dancer." Cambria laughed.

"She's a dance teacher. She's one of the dance teachers for our musical." Santana laughed, watching Brittany do a spin in her socks.

"Hey San! Woah, is this your mini me?" Brittany put the pan back on the stove.

"Yeah, this is Cambria. Cam, this is my best friend, Brittany." Santana said.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Brittany smiled at her.

"You're a really good dancer!" Cambria said.

"Do you like dancing?" Brittany asked.

"I've never done it before." Cambria shrugged.

"How about I teach you tonight at work?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

"Really?" Cambria gasped.

"Of course!" Brittany laughed.

"Yes please." Cambria climbed up onto the island.

"Careful." Santana said.

"I am." Cambria shuffled into the middle.

"I've got to run before Mike kills me. Thanks babe." Brittany took her jacket and pulled it on.

"Welcome. I'll see you later." Santana said. Brittany kissed her cheek and waved at Cambria, leaving the apartment. Santana heard the door open again. "Forgot my shoes!" Brittany called. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and then heard the door shut again.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Cambria asked. Santana plated the pancakes and put some in front of Cambria.

"Would that bother you if she was?" Santana asked.

"No. Matilda would never tell you, but she had a girlfriend as well. They broke up because Matilda would always blow her off to look after us." Cambria whispered. Santana's face softened.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. I'm going to get Matilda and Francesca, okay?" Santana said.

"Okay. Don't go in, just knock or Matilda will shout." Cambria said.

"Got it." Santana said. She went to their rooms and knocked on their doors. "Pancakes!" she called and went back to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took her phone off the side, pressing skip on the song.

"I love this song." Francesca appeared in the doorway in a new pair of jeans and a blue tee, her feet bare and her hair a curly mess.

"The only exception?" Santana smiled.

"Yeah. I like Paramore." Francesca sat at the island and took one of the plates.

"I like Paramore too. I love still into you and ain't it fun." Santana sipped her coffee.

"Me too! What other bands do you like?" Francesca said.

"Coldplay, Fun, Florence and the Machine, Oasis, the Script, The 1975, I could go on forever." Santana said.

"I love Coldplay. Matilda loves the Fray." Francesca said.

"Santana's girlfriend is a really good dancer. She said she was going to teach me later. She's one of the teachers for Santana's work." Cambria said.

"You're a dyke?" Matilda sat down beside Francesca. Francesca slapped her arm.

"That's homophobic." Cambria said.

"Don't be mean to her." Francesca said.

"It isn't mean. I was just asking." Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm a dyke." Santana finished her coffee and poured herself another cup. Matilda hummed to herself and took a bite of the pancakes.

"Aren't you eating?" Francesca asked. Santana blinked. She had forgotten all about eating herself, only worrying about making sure the girls had eaten. She wasn't even hungry, she felt quite off.

"Tana?" Cambria asked.

"Sorry. I'm not hungry." Santana said.

"Did you have breakfast? Or lunch?" Francesca asked.

"I think I'm meant to be worrying about you three. I'm fine, don't worry about me. Eat your pancakes. I'm going to get a shower. Cam, once you're done, come into my room and I'll do your hair." Santana said.

"Please eat." Cambria pouted, her eyes filling with tears. Santana sighed and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl Kurt insisted she have to brighten up her house. She took a bite and grabbed her phone again. She ignored her messages from the work group chat and opened her music app. She shuffled Coldplay and put her phone back by the speaker. She finished her apple and left the kitchen, going for a shower.

——————————————————————

"Satan! You're here!" Holly cheered and hugged her.

"Hey Holly." Santana said.

"Who do the kids belong to?" Holly eyed them.

"Me, I guess." Santana said.

"Oh cool. Britt and Mike are working with the dancers, April is working with Rachel on her runs, Blaine and Kurt are designing costumes with Quinn's supervision and Mercedes is practising her songs on the stage." Holly said.

"Okay. Tell everyone to get ready, we're going to start running through everything." Santana said.

"You got it, Satan." Holly nodded and walked through the double doors to the stage.

"Who was that?" Cambria asked.

"My friend, Holly. I'm her boss." Santana winked.

"She looks old to have you as her boss." Matilda crossed her arms.

"I'm good at my job." Santana shrugged and walked through the doors.

"Satan! You made it!" April cheered.

"Yes, I did." Santana laughed and sat in a seat a few metres from the stage. Her nieces fell into the seats beside her, watching the actors rush around the stage.

"Where are we going from?" Holly called.

"The beginning!" Santana scoffed.

"Got it!" Holly said and disappeared behind the stage. Santana waited and then the actors for the first scene came out to the stage.

"We're going from the start! We open in two months and we aren't anywhere near perfect!" Santana shouted. The actors nodded and ran to get in their places. She looked at her nieces. "You guys can do whatever. Here." Santana handed her iPad to Cambria, who smiled and opened a game. Francesca and Matilda pulled out their phones.

"You ready?" Holly called.

"No, but let's begin anyway." Santana groaned.

——————————————————————

"Kurt, you're not singing as good as we need you to be! This number is meant to knock my socks off and they're glued to my feet! Try harder!" Santana shouted, pacing at the end of the stage.

"Someone stuck a stick up her ass." a dancer muttered. Santana glared at her and walked over.

"Mind repeating that a bit louder?" she said.

"No." the dancer whispered. Santana scoffed.

"This musical is supposed to be the next masterpiece of broadway. It won't be if I have incompetent dancers and actors ruining it. In case you didn't notice, you are one of those dancers. You either do better and keep your mouth shut or you get out and don't come back." Santana said. The dancer nodded.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Take a break! You're all giving me a headache!" Santana said. Everyone ran off the stage, except Brittany, Mike and Kurt.

"Kurt, you need to convince me that you're a candelabra and want Belle to fall in love with the beast. Mike, Britt, you're killing it." Santana said. Kurt nodded and left the stage to go through the number again.

"Thanks babe." Brittany hugged her. Santana visibly deflated in her arms.

"I'm going to get the dancers working on the routines again in the backstage bit." Mike kissed Santana's cheek and ran off.

"Cambria! Come up!" Brittany called and pulled away from Santana. Cambria ran up to the stage, Francesca following her.

"Santana, can you help me?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. They moved to sit on the edge of the stage. "What song is it?"

"How does a moment last forever." Rachel said.

"Okay. Sing it and I'll stop you if I need to." Santana said. Rachel nodded and began singing. Santana listened, but her eyes were on Brittany teaching Cambria and Francesca how to dance the routine they had just been doing. They were amazing at it, considering they had never danced before.

"Santana, you're not even listening." Rachel said.

"Sorry. You were great." Santana didn't move her eyes off her nieces.

"They're good." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Santana said.

"Matilda, do you want to dance with us?" Brittany called. Matilda shook her head. Brittany shrugged and carried on dancing with Francesca and Cambria.

"Matilda seems to be quite difficult." Rachel said.

"She's basically me when I was in high school, as far as I can tell." Santana said. Rachel whistled lowly.

"Damn. Good luck. I'm going to help Kurt with this number." Rachel said.

"Okay." Santana watched her walk away and then she jumped off the stage. She walked back to her seat and sat down. "Britt! Call the dancers back please. I want to run through the dance routine." Santana said. Brittany nodded and rushed back stage.

"So, this is all yours." Matilda said.

"What is?" Santana looked at her.

"This production. You're directing it, you're running it, it's yours." she said.

"Essentially, yes. It's really my boss', but I'm in charge so yeah." Santana shrugged.

"Do you sing?" Matilda raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but not for broadway. I wrote a few songs for a few Disney films." Santana said.

"Like what ones?" Matilda asked.

"Let's see. How far I'll go from Moana, You're Welcome from Moana, When will my life begin from Tangled, Love is an open door from Frozen, In summer from Frozen." Santana said.

"Cambria loves Frozen." Matilda said.

"So do I. It's my biggest secret." Santana smiled slightly.

"Me too." Matilda whispered and looked back at her phone. Santana looked at the stage and saw the dancers waiting for her instruction.

"Go on." Santana nodded. Brittany, Francesca and Cambria ran through the routine with the dancers, dancing better than half of them. Santana smiled proudly up at them.

——————————————————————

"So, I have to enrol you three in school tomorrow." Santana looked at her nieces sat on the couch.

"Why?" Cambria pouted.

"Because you need an education." Santana smiled. Cambria huffed. "What?" Santana sat in the love seat.

"We didn't really go to school when we were in Ohio." Francesca said. Santana bit her lip. This conversation would definitely send her into the shitter.

"Did you hate school?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. All the kids would say mean things about us." Cambria said. Santana hummed and stood up. She went to her bedroom and grabbed her iPad. She sat back in the living room and opened the internet.

"What do you guys like to do? Like, school subjects." she asked.

"We aren't going to private schools, if that's what you're hinting at. We'll be fine in a public school where nobody knows our names and we can start fresh." Matilda scoffed.

"Here's the thing, the closest schools are mostly private schools." Santana looked up from her google search.

"Uniforms?" Cambria groaned.

"Okay, no private school." Santana changed her search. "There's a public school about a block from Britt's dance studio. It's an elementary, middle and high school all together, so you guys can all go together and come home together. No uniforms either." Santana mumbled.

"Then we'll go there." Matilda said.

"We can go and enrol tomorrow then." Santana said.

"Do we have to start tomorrow?" Cambria whined.

"Yeah, or I'll have Will and Emma shouting at me. Now, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Santana put her iPad on the table.

"Can we decorate our rooms?" Francesca asked.

"Sure. Get ready then and we can go shopping." Santana stood and walked to her room. She changed out of her pyjamas and into a pair of leather pants, a grey AC/DC shirt she could've swore belonged to Brittany, that she stole from Tina, who stole it from Mike. She pulled on her black louboutins and fixed her hair. She grabbed her bag and her sunglasses and went back to the living room.

"Hey!" Brittany walked into the apartment with Quinn.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Santana hugged them and kissed Brittany.

"Britt missed you and I wanted to meet the brats." Quinn said.

"They're getting ready. Don't go into their rooms or Matilda will go psycho apparently." Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Tana!" Cambria called.

"Sorry." Santana pulled away from Brittany and walked to her room. She went in and saw her trying to choose an outfit, standing in front of her wardrobe in just her underwear.

"I can't choose my clothes." Cambria pouted.

"Okay. Sit down and I'll choose them." Santana went to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black jeans. She threw them to Cambria and grabbed a grey Guess jumper. She handed it to Cambria and helped her get dressed.

"What shoes?" Cambria wiggled her socks.

"Your vans." Santana grabbed them and helped Cambria put them on, tying her laces. "I'll do your hair as well." Santana took her to the bathroom and tied her hair up in a pony. She clipped a black bow into it and smiled at Cambria in the mirror.

"We should get a picture. We look cute." Cambria said. Santana grabbed her phone and they posed, taking a few photos.

"Satan! Come and get your brat!" Quinn shouted. Santana rushed out and saw Quinn and Matilda glaring at each other, Francesca watching them cautiously and Brittany standing between them, her arms outstretched.

"What is going on?" Santana threw her phone onto the couch.

"I introduced herself and Matilda went all crazy telling me she didn't give a fuck who I was, sorry little Satan. She told me to just fuck off and leave her alone. Again, sorry little Satan." Quinn said.

"She's trying to be all friendly! I don't give a fuck who she is! I want to be left alone!" Matilda shouted. Cambria let out a small whine and clamped her hands over her ears. Santana pulled Cambria to Francesca and stepped between them.

"Quinn is my best friend. You need to be nice to her. She was being friendly. I expect you to be friendly back." Santana looked at Matilda.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mum!" Matilda shouted. Santana bit her lip to try and stop herself from blowing up.

"Brittany, please take Cambria, Francesca and Quinn downstairs please. We're going shopping once I've spoken to Matilda and you guys can come." Santana said. Brittany kissed her cheek and held her hands out for Cambria and Francesca. They took them gladly and the four of them left the apartment.

"Going to shout at me now they're all gone?" Matilda smirked.

"No, I'm not. Look, you've had a shitty life, so have Cambria and Francesca. You're angry, you're upset, you want to let it all out. I get it. I do. But we are not the bad guys in this situation. I'm sure you want someone to blame for everything, but it is not my fault, or Brittany's fault, or Quinn's fault that you've had the life you had. It's your mother's fault and your father's fault. Blame them, not us." Santana said. Matilda shoulders dropped a bit. Santana placed a hand on her shoulder. "Family is shit, I get it, but it doesn't have to be like that with us." Santana said. Matilda sniffed and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'll apologise to Quinn when we get down there. It's just shit. I've had to look after them since Cammie was born and now I'm being told to take a step back and be a kid. I don't even know how to be a kid anymore." Matilda whispered. Santana hesitated.

"Can I hug you?" Santana asked. Matilda looked up at her with teary eyes and shrugged.

"I didn't think you were the affectionate type." Matilda forced a small laugh out.

"I'm not but I'm not going to let you cry." Santana said. Matilda nodded and let Santana hug her. It was awkward for both of them, but Santana secretly loved it. "Okay." Santana wiped Matilda's tears. "We're going to go shopping and get stuff to decorate your rooms. Anything you want, tell me and we can get it." Santana said.

"Don't say that to Cammie, she'll have your bills through the roof." Matilda grabbed her coat.

"I make enough money to spoil you guys. I'm not going to let you all be spoiled brats, but it's okay today." Santana said.

"Okay." Matilda smiled at her.

"Let's go." Santana grabbed her own jacket and her things, then Cambria's, Francesca's and Brittany's coats. They went down and Santana gave the coats out to their owners.

"Shopping time!" Brittany cheered.

"Quinn." Matilda said. Quinn looked at her. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you." she said. Quinn winked.

"I'd expect nothing less from Satan's nieces. Sorry for nearly killing you. I'm very emotional lately." Quinn shrugged.

"Puck not putting out for you?" Brittany asked.

"Britt!" Santana slapped her arm.

"Sorry!" Brittany groaned.

"No, he is putting out, I'm just emotional." Quinn said.

"Let's go shopping!" Santana grabbed Cambria's hand and pulled her out of the lobby. The rest of them followed behind her and they walked to the subway.


	3. Three

"Guys, I have a question." Santana looked at her nieces as they ate their Chinese food that night.

"Go on." Francesca said.

"So, you know Brittany is my girlfriend, right?" Santana said.

"Yeah." they nodded.

"Do you guys mind if she stays over some nights? She only stays about three times a week cause of work and stuff but we both agreed that we didn't want to just have her here if it wasn't okay with you three. You guys come first now and I wanted to talk to you before we go back to our usual routine." Santana said.

"I like Brittany. I don't mind." Cambria shrugged.

"Me too." Francesca said.

"Matilda?" Santana looked at her. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't mind. She seems nice." Matilda said.

"Okay. Thanks guys." Santana smiled and took another bite of her food.

"How long have you guys been together?" Francesca asked.

"Just over a year now." Santana said.

"Have you met her family?" Matilda asked. Santana shook her head.

"Not in person, but we've spoke over FaceTime a ton of times. They travel a lot for work. They go to third world countries and teach kids. Britt has a little sister, Caitlin, who lives in California. She's in college." Santana said.

"Has she met your family?" Cambria smiled. Santana shook her head slowly.

"She's met you three." Santana said.

"Not your mamí?" Francesca asked.

"My mamí isn't my best friend, shall we say." Santana said.

"Your papí?" Cambria asked.

"My papí isn't here." Santana said.

"He died, dipshit." Matilda hissed.

"Sorry, Tana." Cambria looked at her.

"It's not your fault, Cam. Don't worry about it." Santana mumbled. She stood up and threw her food into the bin. "I'm going to go and finish some work. Once you've finished, get yourselves settled for the night. Don't open the door for anyone please." Santana walked to her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and settled herself on her bed.

———————————————————————

"Santana?" Santana stirred from her sleep. "Tana?" the whisper came again. Santana forced her eyes open and sat herself up in bed. Her alarm clock said it was 3:26am. "Tana?" the whisper became a sob. She turned her lamp on and blinked through the glare. Cambria was standing in the bathroom doorway, her fingers clutching the shirt she was wearing.

"Cam? What's wrong?" Santana yawned.

"I had a nightmare and," Cambria broke down into louder sobs, "I had an accident. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" Cambria gasped. Santana slid out of the bed and walked over slowly, holding her arms out.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you, I won't hurt you. It's okay." Santana whispered. Cambria jumped into her arms, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. Santana lifted her and carried her into the bathroom. "It's okay." Santana sat her down on the toilet and flicked one of the lights on. She turned the shower on and yawned, looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a bobble and threw her hair up. "Let's get you into a shower." Santana said. Cambria let Santana pull her clothes off and help her into the shower. Cambria showered and Santana went to her room to grab her some underwear. She gave up on finding pyjamas, considering Cambria had rearranged her drawers and it was too late for a search party. Cambria could just wear one of her shirts. She went to her room and found one of her big shirts, taking it back to the bathroom with her.

"Santana?" Matilda whispered, poking her head into the room.

"Hey Mat. Cam's just had a little accident, so we're getting her all cleaned up." Santana whispered.

"Did she have a nightmare?" Matilda whispered.

"Yeah. She didn't say what about but she did say to please not hurt her when she woke me up." Santana looked at Matilda. She looked down at her feet.

"Mamí and papí would get angry sometimes and they'd hurt us. It was never bad, a few smacks here and there. I got it worse out of all of us, and it was barely abuse, but Cammie just got too scared." Matilda mumbled. Santana sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Go and get Francesca. You're all getting in my bed tonight. I think Cam could use a little bit of family time." Santana said. Matilda nodded and left the bathroom. Cambria turned the shower off and stepped out. Santana helped dry her off and get her dressed. They turned the lights off and went back to Santana's room. They climbed in her bed and Santana held her arms out for Cambria. She curled up against Santana's chest, closing her eyes.

"Santana?" Cambria whispered.

"Cammie?" Santana whispered back.

"Can I call you tía?" Cambria asked. Santana kissed her temple.

"I'd love you to call me tía. Hey, here." Santana grabbed her elephant teddy from under her pillow. She placed her in Cambria's arms. "This is Ellie-Belly. My papí got me her when I was a baby and I've kept her for the whole of my life. I was going to give her to my baby if I had one, but I think you need her more. She always protects me from nightmares and she keeps me safe from anything that scares me and I know she'll do the same to you." Santana explained. Cambria leaned up and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Thank you, tía. I love her." Cambria said. She looked at Ellie-Belly for a minute. "I love you. Thank you for saving us." Cambria whispered. Santana squeezed her gently.

"I love you more. I'd save you three any day." Santana whispered. Her bedroom door opened and Matilda and Francesca walked in. Francesca got behind Santana and Matilda lay beside her and Cambria. "Night girls." Santana said.

"Night tía." Cambria said.

"Night tía." Francesca mumbled. Santana looked at Matilda. She looked back at Santana and gave her a small smile.

"Night tía." Matilda whispered. Santana smiled back and closed her eyes, letting herself fall back to sleep.

——————————————————————

"So, the girls are enrolled in school?" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist as they watched the actors run through a scene.

"Yeah. I'm just happy Sue agreed to move performances back to the day time cause I can't leave the girls alone at night." Santana said.

"Me too." Brittany said.

"They agreed about you staying, by the way. We might have a visitor a few times though." Santana said.

"Ellie-Belly?" Brittany smiled.

"Cambria. She had a nightmare last night and got in with me. All three of them did. And they called me tía. And Cambria told me she loved me and she said thank you for saving them." Santana turned to look at her. Brittany wipes a stray tear.

"I'm happy it's all working out for you guys. They deserve the best life and I know you can give it to them." Brittany kissed her gently.

"Matilda told me that sometimes Ale and Camila would hit them. She said it wasn't bad, she took most of the beatings, but Cambria seemed pretty shaken up about it." Santana said. Brittany's face dropped.

"What are you going to do about it?" Brittany asked.

"I rang Emma on my way here. What she does with it is up to her, but I thought she needed to know. I loved Ale but my brother wouldn't hurt his children or ruin their lives the way he has." Santana said. Brittany kissed her again.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said.

"It isn't your fault, Britt. I just hope they have a good first day at school." Santana said.

"Are you picking them up?" Brittany asked.

"Apparently it's lame if your family picks you up from school, so I'm meeting them around the corner." Santana rolled her eyes playfully. Brittany laughed.

"Satan! Is this okay?" Holly called. Santana turned and watched the number.

"No! You're all turning different ways! I get it's a fight scene but we need to have some unity in it! Rachel, you're not convincing me as love sick either!" Santana shouted. Brittany laughed and ran onto the stage to fix the mistakes.

———————————————————————

"So, school?" Santana asked the girls once they got to the apartment.

"It was good. I made loads of friends." Cambria kicked her shoes off.

"Me too." Francesca said.

"Matilda?" Santana looked at her.

"Yeah, it was fine. I made this friend, Emerson, but everyone calls her Emmy. She said Matilda was too long and she's started calling me Mattie." Matilda said.

"Mattie." Santana tried it.

"I prefer Tillie." Francesca shrugged.

"I'd be Cammie." Cambria said.

"Frankie." Francesca said.

"I don't think I'd have one. I can't be Sannie, can I?" Santana laughed.

"You're Satan." Francesca said.

"Only to my work friends." Santana said.

"What would you be?" Matilda hummed.

"Tía. She'd be tía." Cambria hugged her.

"I would be. Now, do any homework you guys have and get yourselves ready for movie night. My friends, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Quinn are coming over." Santana said.

"Okay!" Cambria ran down the hallway.

"Rachel, as in the one in your musical?" Francesca asked.

"The very one. We've been friends since high school." Santana said.

"She doesn't seem like your type of person." Matilda said.

"She isn't. It's a weird friendship." Santana shrugged.

"She seems high maintenance. What about Kurt and Blaine?" Francesca asked.

"You have no idea. Kurt is a fashion designer and an actor and he's playing the candelabra. Blaine is his husband and he is actually a music teacher in a private school around here. You know Quinn already." Santana said.

"Are most of your friends gay?" Matilda asked.

"There's only three gays out of all of us! Quinn has a boyfriend, Mercedes has a boyfriend, Rachel is single because why would she have a boyfriend, but she's straight." Santana said. Matilda laughed and went to her room. Francesca went to hers, leaving Santana alone to tidy up the living room.

———————————————————————

"I'm bored of movies." Rachel paused Aladdin.

"Can we play Satan's jenga?" Quinn asked.

"Oh my god, yes!" Kurt said.

"What is Satan's jenga?" Matilda raised her eyebrows.

"It's Santana's jenga. We have a different version of it." Blaine said. Santana reached under the table she was sat by and pulled out the box of boardgames.

"Monopoly, Cluedo, Trivial Persuit, Twister, Jenga!" Santana pulled it out of the box. She pushed everything off the coffee table and everyone sat around it.

"I don't get it. Why's it special?" Francesca asked. Kurt gasped and took the box, beginning to set it up.

"Each brick has something written on it. It's either a statement you have to assign to someone or a question. This is the clean version. So," Santana grabbed one, "this says that this person had a xylophone thrown at them in high school by Becky Jackson. We have to guess who it belongs to." Santana places it on the tower Kurt was building.

"So, it's jenga but you get to know people better as well?" Francesca asked.

"Basically." Brittany said.

"It's family friendly and perfect for tonight." Quinn said.

"Okay. We're ready. Matilda, you start and we'll go clockwise." Kurt said.

"Okay." Matilda pulled one out. "It says that this person came out when they were fourteen accidentally after wearing a controversial outfit in front of their father." Matilda said.

"Do we all guess or just Tillie?" Francesca asked.

"Just Matilda." Quinn said.

"Blaine." Matilda said.

"No." Blaine said.

"What happens if you get it wrong?" Cambria asked.

"Well, that's funny." Quinn said.

"Quinn, we can't. They're kids." Santana said.

"What?" Cambria asked.

"We would usually throw eggs at the person who got it wrong, but it's wrong to do that to kids, apparently. We can just pass the question, so they don't find out the answer." Quinn said.

"Sounds good." Brittany nodded. Matilda put the brick on top of the pyramid.

———————————————————————

"This person went as uncle Jesse for Halloween when they were nine. They grew out their hair so it was business in the front, party in the back." Blaine said. He smirked at Santana. "It was Satan. I've seen the photos." he said.

"Oh my god!" Matilda groaned.

"Can we see them?" Cambria asked.

"They're framed in my house, babes, I'll bring them round." Kurt laughed.

"I have them too!" Rachel said.

"Me too!" Quinn laughed.

"Oh my god!" Brittany laughed.

"Hey, Warbler, you went as Princess Diana for Halloween last year!" Santana slapped his arm.

"She's a legend." Blaine shrugged.

"She's dead, mate." Matilda said. He clutched his heart with a fake gasp.

"I never knew." he said.

"Hey, San, Sue's calling." Brittany handed Santana her phone.

"Thanks." Santana took her phone and went to the kitchen. "Hey Sue." Santana said.

"Hey Lopez. I was just wondering how things are going with your nieces." Sue said.

"They're good, yeah. They get on well with everyone and they seem to be settling in, so they're good." Santana said. Matilda looked over with curious eyes.

"That's good. I wanted to just confirm that everything is going god with the musical." Sue said.

"Yeah, it's going fine. Britt and Mike are doing the dances, Kurt is doing the costumes, Rachel's spray tan isn't horrendous and nobody has quit in two weeks." Santana said.

"A new record! Well done. I think we're really going to have a masterpiece on our hands. With you directing it, me funding it and all your minions working it, we're going to recreate broadway." Sue said.

"I hope so." Santana laughed.

"I believe in you. Now, Robyn and I will be around to watch rehearsals tomorrow morning so I'd warn everyone to be at their best or our new record will be broken." Sue said.

"Believe me, they've been at their best since we started." Santana said.

"That's my girl. Okay, I've got to go. Robyn and Becky are fighting over the remote. Bye, Lopez." Sue hung up. Santana smiled slightly and joined everyone at the table. The tower had been knocked down and Rachel looked defeated.

"You ruined it?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Rachel groaned.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked.

"Just telling me she's coming in tomorrow to watch with Robyn. This is her daughter's favourite musical, so we can't ruin it. We need to be excellent." Santana said. Everyone nodded.

"Got it, boss." Rachel said. Santana winked and began rebuilding the tower.

——————————————————————

"Santana, we would like you to come down to the office as soon as possible please. Thanks, Emma." Santana listened to the voicemail. She looked across the dinner table at Cambria, who was doing her homework, Francesca, who was drawing something in her sketchbook, and Matilda, who was highlighting things in a textbook.

"Honey, I'm home!" Brittany called.

"In the kitchen!" Santana said. Brittany walked in and kissed her quickly, ruffling Cambria's curls as she walked to the sink.

"So, I know you said we couldn't get a pet." Brittany said.

"Britt, no. What did you buy?" Santana groaned.

"A fish!" Brittany turned to look at her, holding a baggie up. It held five fish.

"Or five." Matilda laughed.

"Britt, why would you buy us fish? I thought we agreed we would buy a cat once we've finished Beauty and the Beast. We can't have fish and a cat, it'll kill them." Santana said.

"Well, I wanted fish for dinner, but then I remembered you don't like cooking fish cause it smells. So I got pet fish. And when they die, I can cook them for dinner." Brittany turned and began opening the baggie.

"Have you even got a tank for them?" Francesca asked.

"Yes." Brittany put the bag in the sink and ran to the hallway, returning with a glass tank.

"And where is that going?" Santana asked.

"Here." Brittany motioned to the gap between the top row of cupboards and the bottom row opposite the oven.

"You're feeding them and cleaning the tank." Santana said.

"I got us all one each. You'll have to name yours before you pass any responsibility onto me." Brittany began prepping the tank.

"I want the blue one." Santana looked into the sink at the fish.

"I thought you would." Brittany said.

"I'll call it Ray." Santana said.

"Ray it is. Girls, come name yours." Brittany said. They walked to the sink and began talking about which one they wanted.

"Britt, I've got to run out for a bit. Will you watch the girls please?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, we're going to set the tank up and I'll help them with their homework." Brittany smiled.

"You're a life saver. I'll text you when I'm on my way home. Girls, I'll be back soon." Santana grabbed her shoes from under the table and began pulling them on.

"Where are you going?" Cambria asked.

"My boss wants me to meet her for work stuff really quick." Santana lied.

"Okay." Francesca and Matilda shrugged.

"Be safe!" Cambria smiled.

"I will. Be good for Britt please." Santana said.

"We always are." Cambria said.

"Te amo." Santana grabbed her things and left the apartment.

———————————————————————

"Hey Santana. How's everything with the girls?" Emma greeted Santana.

"It's good. They're all enrolled in school, they're enjoying it too which is good. They seem to like me and my friends too, which is good as well." Santana said.

"That's good. It's really great that you took them in." Emma said.

"They're my family." Santana shrugged.

"Mentioning family, we've spoken to your brother." Emma sat down in the office they first met in.

"About what?" Santana sat next to her.

"You taking the girls in. He's requested you go and see him as soon as possible." Emma said. Santana froze.

"I can't just up and go at his beck and call. I have my job, it'll disrupt the girls if they have to see him or I have to bring them to Ohio, and I have fish now, Emma, fish. Who's going to feed my fish while I'm in Ohio?" Santana rushed out. Emma laughed, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." she took a minute to compose herself. "It's been a long day. We have spoken to him about your job and the girls and he's agreed to wait a few weeks before you decide anything. He just wants to see you. Now, you could take the girls with you, or you could go one day while they're in school and have someone pick them up and keep hold of them until you get home. It's only an hour and a half to fly there and his prison is twenty minutes from the airport. We can make a special appointment and you'll be in and out as quick as you'd like to be. It'll all be done in one day and you don't even have to tell the girls, but I would recommend you do in case it upsets them." Emma said. Santana bit her lip.

"I don't know. He's my brother and all but what he's done to those girls, I can't forgive him for that." Santana said.

"Nobody expects you to forgive him. I doubt he does. I think he just wants a chance to explain. You can take as long as you want to decide about what to do, okay? There's no rush." Emma placed a hand on Santana's hand. Santana nodded. "And I wanted to discuss the future too." Emma said.

"The tense?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Of the girls." Emma said.

"Ahh." Santana said.

"Well, right now you're their legal guardian. That means that you're basically a foster parent for them. From here, you could adopt them, continue fostering them or we could move them if it's not going well." Emma said.

"They don't need moving. Foster care is horrible, they're not going. But adoption? I've known them less than a week. I know they're family and everything but this is a big step. I'm twenty six." Santana frowned.

"We know. You don't have to make a decision until the trial, which is still unconfirmed. You have time to think about your options." Emma said. Santana nodded and stood up.

"I've got to get back to the girls. I said I'd only be a while." Santana said.

"Are they alone?" Emma frowned.

"No. They're with my girlfriend." Santana said.

"Have a nice night." Emma said.

"You too." Santana said and rushed out of the office.

———————————————————————

"How was work?" Cambria hugged Santana once she stepped through the door.

"It was fine, Cam. How are the fish?" Santana asked.

"They're good! Come look!" Cambria grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. The tank was set up on her countertop that she never really used opposite the oven. It was bare, only the fish and a filter inside to clean the water.

"It's a bit bare." Santana said.

"Cause Britt's looking for designs to decorate it with." Francesca said.

"Like, Lego ones. She's going to buy them and build them and put them in the tank. She's been sat on the Lego website for half an hour." Matilda said.

"Oh Lord Jesus help me." Santana mumbled.

"San! You hate Harry Potter don't you?" Brittany called.

"No, that's Rachel!" Santana called back.

"Come and help me!" Brittany shouted. Santana kicked her shoes off and went to the couch, sitting beside Brittany. She scrolled on the iPad, the screen showing on the tv. "I hooked it up so we could decide together. Girls! Get your butts in here!" Brittany called. The girls ran in. Cambria climbed on the couch with Brittany and Santana and curled up against Santana, while Francesca and Matilda sat on the floor in front of them, leaning back against their legs.

"I like that one." Francesca pointed at a submarine set.

"It's very typical." Brittany said. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and pulled Cambria tighter against her.

"Tía?" Cambria whispered.

"Yeah?" Santana whispered back.

"I called my fish Satan, after you." she smiled up at Santana. Santana laughed and kissed her temple.

"Thank you, mija." Santana said. Cambria smiled wider and turned back to the tv.


	4. Four

"Hey Satan." Quinn hugged Santana a week after the surprise fish family.

"Hey Quinnegan." Santana sat down in the booth of Quinn's coffee shop.

"How's life as a mother?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not a mother, I'm an aunt." Santana said.

"I meant to your fish." Quinn said. Santana groaned.

"Did Britt tell everyone she brought fish home before telling me?" Santana asked.

"Yes, and that she wants me to help you find a Lego set to put in the tank?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Fuck sake." Santana rolled her eyes.

"What did you call your fish family?" Quinn asked.

"Mine is called Ray, Britt called hers Ringo, Matilda called hers Pepper, Francesca called hers Salt and Cam called hers Satan, after yours truly." Santana said.

"Oh wow." Quinn laughed.

"I know." Santana said. She took a sip of her coffee.

"What lego set are you gonna put in your tank?" Quinn asked.

"I think Hogwarts. The girls had never seen Happy Potter so we binged it all week." Santana said.

"You know the set is like four hundred and thirty dollars, right?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Don't remind me. Britt's going half, she transferred the money to me before." Santana groaned.

"Who's building it?" Quinn laughed.

"I got lumped with building it. Cambria said it's too complicated for her, Francesca said she'd prefer not to, Matilda just ran away and Britt has to work nights for this music video she's choreographing." Santana said.

"Wow." Quinn laughed.

"I know. Quinnegan?" Santana looked at her.

"Satan?" Quinn smiled.

"Can I talk to you, like, serious for a minute?" Santana said.

"Of course. I'm all ears." Quinn nodded. Santana's fingers tapped against the ceramic mug in front of her.

"My brother wants to see me. Like, the father of my nieces that now live with me, that brother. He wants me to go and see him and I just don't know." Santana looked down at the table.

"And you want my advice on whether you should go or not?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged.

"I suppose. I guess I just wanted to talk to someone about it." Santana said.

"Have you not told Britt?" Quinn asked.

"No. She's been so happy this week and I didn't want to shit in her cereal." Santana said. Quinn snorted.

"Lovely. I think she'd prefer you to tell her, though." Quinn said. Santana shrugged.

"I will. Now, advice." Santana said.

"Well, you haven't seen him since you were six. Right?"

"Right. He was fifteen and he just left. Nobody told me why and whenever I asked why, I'd get told to shut up." Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"So, you want answers. You've always wanted answers, and now you've been lumped with his kids. All you really know is that he got married, had kids, became a druggie and got his kids taken off him. You're bound to want answers, Satan, it's human nature. I think you should go and get closure. You need it and it'll help you heal." Quinn said.

"I feel like I'm betraying the girls by going, though. He's their dad and he's hurt them more than he could ever hurt me. I just don't feel right about it." Santana said.

"I get why you feel like that, but how can you expect to give these girls a better life if you're still holding onto your past? You've been hurt a shit ton of times. You need closure and you need to heal. You're probably not going to get it with your parents or with Matías, but you can get it with Alejandro. Tell the girls if you're going to go and they'll understand. I can guarantee you that they want closure just as much as you do. None of you can move on if you don't get it." Quinn said. Santana nodded.

"I think I will. Thanks Quinnegan." Santana smiled.

"Anything for my bestie. Now, let's go and get Hogwarts." Quinn linked with Santana and pulled her out of the coffee shop.

"I fucking hate those fish." Santana muttered.

———————————————————————

"Hey mija." Santana looked up from the castle she was attempting to build to greet her niece.

"Hey tía. How's it coming along?" Cambria eyed the pile of Lego bags littering the table.

"To be honest, it's not." Santana snorted and grabbed another bag.

"Well, that's not good." Cambria said.

"Not really. Hey, where are your sisters?" Santana asked.

"They're in the lobby talking to a girl from school. She walked home with us. She's called Gracie and she's Matilda's friend." Cambria said.

"Oh, okay. Will you grab me a bottle of water out of the fridge please?" Santana asked.

"Sure. Can I have a snack?" Cambria asked.

"Help yourself." Santana nodded and placed another brick into place.

"Tía?" Matilda walked into the kitchen.

"Sí?" Santana mumbled, flicking the page of the instructions.

"Can I go out with my friend? She wants to show me this coffee shop." Matilda said. Santana looked up from the instructions.

"I want to meet her before I say yes." Santana said.

"Gracie!" Matilda called. Santana heard footsteps and saw a girl step into the room. She had blonde curly hair, bright green eyes and she was taller than Matilda. It reminded her of herself and Brittany.

"She looks like Britt's twin." Cambria returned with a snack and the bottle of water.

"She does." Santana nodded. Gracie shifted under their gaze, her hands flying to fiddle with the zipper of her jacket that wasn't nearly thick enough to withstand New York weather.

"So, can I go?" Matilda asked.

"Um, sure. Be back by six please, Britt's out tonight so I thought we could watch some movies." Santana said.

"Okay." Matilda nodded.

"Do you need money?" Santana stood and began looking for her bag.

"Here." Francesca threw her her bag. Santana caught it and winked at her niece.

"How much do you need? Gracie, do you have money?" Santana found her purse and opened it, looking through her notes.

"Are you rich?" Gracie blurted. Santana laughed and pulled out fifty dollars. She handed it to Matilda.

"Don't be late and you don't have to spend it all. Have fun and stay safe please." Santana said.

"Got it. Thanks tía." Matilda kissed Santana's cheek and pulled Gracie out of the apartment.

"How's Hogwarts coming along?" Francesca asked.

"I mean, it's not." Santana laughed.

"Well, that's not good. I'm going to go to my room and listen to some music." Francesca said.

"Oh, wait!" Santana ran to her room and pulled out a suitcase from under her bed. She wheeled it to the kitchen where Francesca was waiting. She unzipped it and pulled out the record player. "I've got loads of records I think you'll like." Santana grabbed the bag filled with records.

"I love it." Francesca sat down beside Santana on the floor.

"It's yours if you want it." Santana said.

"Are you sure?" Francesca asked.

"It's been in a suitcase under my bed for two years. I'm pretty sure." Santana laughed. Francesca hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, tía!" she grabbed it and ran to her room, coming back to grab the records.

"Let's finish this shit." Santana sat at the kitchen table. Cambria looked up from her homework with a smile.

"You can do it." Cambria said.

"I hope so." Santana said.

———————————————————————

"How was your coffee?" Santana greeted Matilda as she returned home.

"It was fine." Matilda shrugged.

"Did you go to Fabray's?"

"Yeah."

"And it was just fine? That's the best coffee shop around for hours, I'm not even saying that cause Quinn owns it." Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. Dunno what you want me to say." Matilda shrugged again.

"I was just asking." Santana said.

"Well don't!" Matilda snapped. Santana raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know who shoved a stick up your ass but please take it out before we end up arguing." Santana said. Matilda rolled her eyes and stormed to her bedroom, slamming the bedroom door.

"Tía?" Cambria shouted.

"Yeah?" Santana called.

"What's for dinner?"

"I'm ordering a pizza."

"Tillie only eats pepperoni." Francesca stepped into the doorway.

"Okay. Thanks mija." Santana sighed and grabbed her phone.

"Just ignore her. She gets snappy sometimes." Francesca said. Santana shrugged. Francesca gave her a small smile and went back to her bedroom.

———————————————————————

"Hey baby." Brittany hugged Santana the next day at work.

"Hey Britt." Santana leaned against her.

"You okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. Um, my brother wants me to see him. I think I'm going to go. Emma said I can fly out in the morning, see him and then fly back all in one day. I'd have to miss a day here, but Sue said she could cover for me." Santana said.

"That sounds okay. When are you going?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. I need to talk to the girls first, but Matilda was being a bitch last night and I didn't exactly want her to murder me if I brought him up." Santana said.

"Maybe talk to them tonight. I'll stay over so I can play mediator if I have to but I'll hide in your room while you talk to them. I don't want to intrude on family business." Brittany said. Santana sighed and kissed her softly.

"You're my family, Britt Britt." Santana whispered.

"And you're mine." Brittany smiled and kissed her between her eyebrows. Santana practically melted in her arms.

"Miss Lopez, everyone is ready and waiting for your instruction." an intern said. Santana turned to face the stage and hummed to herself.

"From the mob scene please!" she called. Everyone began arranging themselves quickly on the stage.

———————————————————————

"Hey guys. I want to talk to you all." Santana eyed her nieces as soon as they sat down in the living room after dinner.

"Okay." they said.

"So, I had to speak to Emma the other day and she said that your papí wants me to go and see him. I wanted to ask you guys what you thought before making any decisions myself." Santana said.

"He wants to see you? Why?" Francesca asked.

"I don't know. I won't know until I see him." Santana said.

"Will we go with you?" Cambria asked.

"No. I'll fly out in the morning, see him and fly back the same day. I'll be back before dinner. Brittany or Quinn will be waiting here for you after school." Santana said.

"Do you want to go?" Matilda asked. Santana nodded slowly.

"You probably won't understand, but I need to talk to him for myself. I need answers." Santana said.

"Why? Don't you believe us when we say he was horrible?" Matilda glared at her.

"Of course I believe you. I need to go and see him for myself. I need to talk to him to be able to make myself a better person. I'm asking you guys if that would be okay with you all, because you're my priority now." Santana said.

"I don't think you can learn much about being a better person from him." Francesca said. Santana closed her eyes and sucked in a quick breath. This wasn't going how she planned at all.

"I just want an answer. Do you guys mind if I go?" she said.

"No." Cambria shook her head.

"Not really." Francesca said.

"Yes. I mind. I don't get why in the world you'd want to see a monster like him. It's bullshit." Matilda stood up.

"Cammie, Frankie, go to your rooms please." Santana said. They nodded and ran off quickly. "Sit down. Now." Santana glared at Matilda. She dropped back down. "I am going to see your father because I need closure. We had a complicated relationship and if I want to be able to take care of you three, I need to be able to move on and let go of my feelings against him." Santana said. Matilda scoffed.

"Fat chance of that happening. We won't be here long. I can guarantee you that abuela will come forward and try to get us back once she finds out we're with you. She hates you." Matilda snarled. Santana felt a pang in her chest.

"Your abuela has no chance of getting custody of you three over me, believe me." Santana forced a laugh.

"Oh yeah? What if I tell Emma that we hate being here and want to live with abuela? She'll have to listen to me, right?" Matilda leaned forward to try and intimidate Santana.

"You know, it would work if it was any adult other than abuela. I'll give you points for creativity, though." Santana leaned back and began looking at her nails.

"What?" Matilda raised her eyebrows.

"I was taken off abuela by social services. They're not just going to give her three kids if she can't look after one." Santana shrugged.

"What? No you weren't." Matilda said.

"Yeah, I was. My papí was deployed at the time, so he got no say in any of it and my mamí went loca. I got taken off her by social services. I turned eighteen and moved straight here with all of my friends. My papí found out when he came home after I'd moved here, but I never went back." Santana looked up from her nails. "You're not going to go to abuela, so I suggest you suck it up and learn to love it here cause the only other option you guys have is foster care and I'd die before letting you three get split up." Santana said. Matilda glared at her and stormed to her bedroom, slamming the door behind herself. Santana groaned and sent a text to Emma saying she would go and could they arrange everything for her. She got a thumbs up text back.

"San? Baby?" Brittany walked into the living room slowly. Santana looked at her. Brittany had that look on her face, the one where she knew Santana was vulnerable and would need someone to hold her. "I heard Matilda slamming her door so I assumed it was safe for me to come out." Brittany said. Santana's bottom lip trembled and she felt her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Brittany rushed to her and enveloped Santana in her arms. Santana let out her sobs into Brittany's chest, her fingers clutching the neckline of Brittany's shirt she was wearing. "It's okay. It's okay, I've got you." Brittany whispered. She sat on the couch beside Santana and pulled her onto her lap. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist, holding them there tightly in case Brittany tried to escape. "I've got you." Brittany whispered, stroking her fingers through Santana's curls.

———————————————————————

Santana managed to control her sobs after an hour. She was left with short and raspy breaths, red cheeks and sore eyes. They stung where she had been wiping them with Brittany's shirt and her fingers were numb from clutching the shirt so tightly.

"I'm sorry." her voice was raspier than normal, like she'd just smoked a pack of twenty cigarettes in a day, which she hadn't done since she was a teenager. Brittany's face softened and her hands came up to hold Santana's cheeks.

"It's not your fault. I know this has been hard on you and it's good to let it all out. I'm more than happy to be the person who holds you while you cry." Brittany whispered. Santana leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm still sorry. I just want to be good enough for her and then she goes and freaks out like that and I feel like I'm getting nowhere. I don't get it. Why doesn't she like me?" Santana asked.

"It's all new to everyone. She's having a hard time settling in, sweetie. She's been like a mother to those girls for years and she's being told to take a backseat. Everything she's ever known is changing and she's bound to be upset and lash out. You're trying your best and that is all that matters." Brittany said. Santana sniffed and nodded. "I know what'll cheer you up." Brittany smiled. Santana felt her shuffling to the end of the couch and then stand up, keeping Santana wrapped around her body. Brittany carried her to the kitchen and plugged a phone into the speakers. She found the song she was looking for and pressed play. Songbird began playing through the apartment.

"It's our song." Santana whispered.

"I know." Brittany began swaying with her.

"Am I too heavy?" Samanta asked.

"Never." Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek. Santana buried her head in Brittany's neck, holding her tightly as they danced to their song. Brittany looked up from where she had hidden herself in Santana's hair and saw Matilda watching them from the kitchen doorway. She just watched Matilda watch them for a minute, before raising her eyebrows. She didn't want to be mean to Matilda, she was only a kid, but she had made Santana cry like Brittany had never ever seen before. It hurt her heart to see Santana in bits over Matilda and she wanted Matilda to see that she had upset Santana.

Matilda frowned as Santana lifted her head and saw Brittany's attention was somewhere else.

"Britt?" Santana whispered. Brittany's eyes drifted back to Santana's.

"Yeah baby?" Brittany whispered.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before." Santana sang along to the song playing. Brittany smiled widely and kissed her.

"I love you so much." Brittany mumbled.

"I love you more." Santana buried her face back in Brittany's neck. Brittany looked up and saw Matilda give them one last look before heading to her bedroom.

———————————————————————

"Morning." Santana looked up from the Lego set the next morning.

"Tía, it's nearly done!" Cambria looked the castle over before climbing onto the island seats.

"I know. I've been up all night doing it." Santana said.

"Why?" Francesca asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I get all restless. It wasn't fair to Britt to stay in the bed so I came out here and started on this again." Santana said.

"Where's Britt?" Cambria asked.

"She's at the hospital." Santana said.

"What? Why?" Francesca dropped her fork against her plate. Santana winced at the noise.

"She's gone for a check up. It's nothing bad, don't worry. She has issues with one of her hips and has to get it checked before we start intense rehearsals for the musical." Santana said.

"Oh." Francesca sighed. Santana looked back at the Lego set once she heard Matilda coming down the hallway.

"Satan! Let me in!" Quinn banged on the front door. Santana stood and went to open it.

"Hey Quinnegan. Why are you here? And why is Kitty here?" Santana raised her eyebrows at Quinn's little sister.

"She lives with me now, even though she's twenty five and capable to live by herself." Quinn pulled Kitty into the apartment by her jacket collar. She pushed her into the kitchen. "Make yourself useful and feed the fish." Quinn said.

"I'm not a slave, I'm an adult." Kitty snorted.

"Clearly not as good as an adult as me if mum made you move into my apartment. Unless you want to go home to Ohio, I suggest you listen to me." Quinn said. Kitty rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Who the hell are these midgets?" Kitty whined.

"They're Satan's midgets so be nice!" Quinn shouted. She turned to Santana. "I am going to fucking kill her. She just turned up, on my doorstep, at two in the fucking morning. I have had no sleep trying to sort this shit out with mum. She's been like, family shamed and cut off for being a slag. Apparently Kitty didn't learn the lesson from me not to sleep around without protection!" Quinn shouted the last sentence.

"I've got more common sense than you to make them pull out!" Kitty shouted back.

"What the fuck." Santana mumbled.

"I know! I'm going to end up killing her. She's got to go somewhere. I can't stand her and she's been here for a few hours!" Quinn glared at the kitchen.

"Stop whining, you self absorbed bitch!" Kitty appeared in the doorway with a glare to rival Quinn's.

"The pair of you, shut up!" Santana shouted. They fell silent. "I made pancakes for breakfast. Kitty, get yourself a plate and sit down. Keep it quiet. Quinn, get some sleep. I'll take Kitty to work with me. She's good at shouting, she can help me direct." Santana said. Quinn groaned and leaned against Santana.

"Free anything at the cafe whenever you come by. You're doing me a solid, Satan." Quinn mumbled and dropped onto the couch. Santana covered her with a blanket and went into the kitchen.

"Hi Kitty. How was your flight?" Santana hugged her.

"It was quick, I guess. Hey, have you got a thing I can lend until I get away from the demon and buy my own?" Kitty smiled hopefully. Santana sighed.

"My room, same place as in Ohio. Only take one, I'll need them after today." Santana said. Kitty kissed her cheek and ran down the hallway.

"Who is that?" Francesca raised her eyebrows.

"Quinn's half sister, Kitty Wilde. She's twenty five." Santana said.

"Why's she living with Quinn if she's an adult?" Francesca raised her eyebrows.

"My mum doesn't think I'm independent enough." Kitty appeared, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"Kitty." Santana groaned. She nodded and climbed up onto the kitchen side. She opened the window and slid her legs out. She wrapped an arm around the metal bar a few inches away and pulled herself onto the balcony. She sat down on the stairs and looked back at Santana.

"I need a lighter." she said. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed one off the top of the fridge. She threw it to Kitty and watched her light her cigarette. She inhaled and visibly relaxed, leaning back against the stairs.

"That's not healthy." Cambria said.

"There's no stopping Kitty when she wants to do something." Santana put the lighter back on top of the fridge. She passed the pancakes out to Kitty and closed the window over so the smoke wouldn't come in. She sat on the counter top and looked at her nieces. Cambria was staring at her curiously, Francesca was frowning and Matilda had one of those glares on her face. "What?" Santana said.

"Nothing." Cambria looked back at her food.

"Do you smoke?" Francesca asked.

"Nope." Santana lied.

"You just said to only take one cause you'll need them." Matilda said.

"And it's nothing to do with you, so drop it. What Kitty does is up to Kitty, cause she's an adult. Just eat your breakfast." Santana rolled her eyes. Matilda smirked again and looked down at her plate.

"Are you going to see our dad?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you guys when I'm going." Santana said. Matilda looked back up at her with a glare.

"I can't believe-" Matilda started.

"Don't even start with that again. I can't listen to you flipping on me at this time in the morning after no sleep." Santana snapped.

"San, you know Quinn is dead on our couch?" Brittany walked into the room. "Hey, Kitty's here! Why is everyone so tense? Did one of the fish die?" Brittany ran to the tank.

"Matilda and Santana are arguing." Francesca said.

"Yes I know Quinn is dead on our couch. Kitty now lives with her so we can imagine how amazing that's going. The fish are fine. Kitty should've fed them." Santana said. Kitty gave a thumbs up through the window.

"Why are you guys arguing?" Brittany asked.

"Cause Matilda is angry Santana is going to see our dad." Francesca said.

"Can't we all just be friends? I get you're all going to disagree with things sometimes, it's bound to happen with how similar you guys all are, but-" Brittany stopped when she saw Kitty smoking. She turned to Santana with raised eyebrows.

"Don't even start, Britt." Santana pleased. She turned back to the girls.

"I'll take you guys to school." she said.

"I can take them. I have to take Quinnegan's minion to work with me anyway." Santana said.

"Alright." Brittany sat at the table beside Cambria.

"You were saying?" Matilda smirked. Brittany raised her eyebrows and looked at Santana. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so done with all of this." Santana mumbled. She slid off the counter and shook herself quickly. "I'm fine. We're fine. Right. Go get your shit, we're driving to school today. Quinnegan 2.0, lets go!" Santana shouted. Kitty gave her the thumbs up and Brittany opened the window again. Kitty climbed through with her empty plate and put her cigarette out in the sink. Everyone began moving through the apartment.

"You're okay baby." Brittany kissed Santana's temple.

"Sorry about the cigarettes. I can't even explain." Santana said.

"Don't worry. I get you're stressed." Brittany said.

"Understatement." Santana muttered and went to get her own shoes on.


	5. Five

"Why the fuck are you all incompetent assholes?!" Santana screamed at the dancers. Brittany and Mike were double booked today with a meeting with some producer, so Santana had told them to go and she knew the routines, so she could step in if she had to.

"You're pushing them really hard, Santana. Maybe they should take a break." Rachel said.

"There are no breaks on Broadway! I don't think you idiots understand the pressure on our shoulders right now! This musical could redefine every single one of your careers and you're all messing around like it's funny! It isn't! We open in less than two months and I have to be honest, you're shit." Santana paced on the stage. The dancers all nodded. Santana smirked and turned to Rachel. "Give me your phone." Santana said. Rachel slid it out of her pocket and handed it to Santana. She walked off the stage and began scrolling through the numbers. "Get to work!" she shouted. Kitty snorted and took over directing for her.

———————————————————————

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Santana hugged Cassandra July.

"Well, what's a Friday if it's not spent making people cry?" Cassandra smiled.

"I've missed you, Cassie. Everything is kicking my ass lately and Britt and Mike are at some meeting so the dancers think they can all slack off. I know the routines and you should be able to pick up on any mistakes. Don't talk to the singers, I've got Mercedes on that, just focus on my dancers please. I love Britt and Mike but they're not scary like you." Santana said. Cassie reached into her bag and held out a cigarette. Santana took it and let her light it. She took a puff and sat down on the steps outside the theatre.

"You're stressed, kid. Why?" Cassandra lit her own and sat beside Santana.

"I've been given custody of my nieces. Cambria is just amazing. I adore her. She's so innocent and happy all the time. Francesca, she's on my wavelength. She gets my music taste and she's just so chilled out. Now, Matilda. She's a pain in my ass. She seems to be so angry with me over every little thing and it's not my fault her dad is a fuck up and she's got to live with me. She tries to intimidate me but I can't like flip out on her and put her in her place cause I'm scared of upsetting the other two." Santana said.

"That sounds shit, Satan. Tell you what, why don't you get someone to mind the midgets tonight and we can have a drink and relax? You could do with one. You look like utter shit." Cassie said.

"Thanks." Santana chuckled. "I would but I can't force them on Britt. It's cruel to leave her with Matilda while she's being a brat. You're more than welcome to come over and see us. Quinn's little sister, Kitty, has just moved here and she's a bitch. You'll love her." Santana flicked the ash off her cigarette.

"Can I get drunk?" Cassie asked.

"You're always drunk." Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Fair play, Satan. How old are your minions then?"

"Sixteen, thirteen and ten."

"Maybe I'm best not drinking." Cassie shrugged. Santana's phone rang with a call from Quinn. Santana answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey Quinnegan. You're on speaker. I'm with Cassie." Santana said.

"Hey Cass. Kick any puppies lately?" Quinn asked.

"Not for a while. Going to kick some once I've finished my smoke. You?" Cassie inhaled her cigarette again.

"Only my sister. How is she, by the way?" Quinn asked.

"Alive. She seems to have a knack for the whole screaming at people thing. Not that I expected anything different." Santana said.

"She has my blood. I was thinking that we could have one of our group nights in the shop tonight." Quinn said.

"Am I invited, Quinnegan?" Cassie laughed.

"Of course. Santana can bring her minions and her girlfriend, and tell her to bring Mike and Tina. Blaine and Kurt agreed, so did Rach and Mercedes. Cassie can come too and then we've got a nice group to chill with." Quinn said.

"Your karaoke better be open." Cassie said.

"Of course it is. I love a good sing song." Quinn laughed.

"What time?" Santana asked.

"About seven? It's Friday so the shop won't be busy tonight." Quinn said.

"Sounds good. See you then." Santana said.

"See ya, Satan. Thanks for this morning, by the way." Quinn ended the call. Cassie put her cigarette out and held a hand out for Santana. She took one last inhale and then put it out. She let Cassie pull her up and they went back into the theatre. The dancers all stopped as soon as they saw Santana and Cassie walking towards them. Kitty smirked and stepped to the side.

"This is Cassandra July. She teaches dance at NYADA and she isn't here to mess around. Britt and Mike have taught you guys the routines, let's see how you perform them with Cassandra July supervising." Santana said. Cassie stepped up onto the stage and smiled at Rachel.

"Nice to see you, Schwimmer. Now," she turned to the dancers, "get to work, you fucking idiots!" she shouted. They arranged themselves quickly and the music started playing. Santana watched them run through the routine probably the best they had ever done it. Cassie nodded as they finished. "The choreography deserves awards, it truly does." she looked back at Santana.

"Britt and Mike are miracle workers." Santana shrugged.

"They would be if the dancers actually bothered. Again from the top. If I catch you slipping up, you're doing two laps of the whole theatre. Be thankful it's only two because I am in a good mood." Cassie said. The dancers nodded and got back into their starting position.

"She's good." Kitty said.

"She's one of the best." Santana agreed.

———————————————————————

"Hey." Santana and Kitty greeted the three girls at the street corner.

"Hey San." Francesca said.

"Where's the nearest shop?" Kitty asked.

"There." Santana pointed at the shop over the road.

"Want anything?" Kitty asked.

"No thanks." Santana said. Kitty nodded and ran to the shop. "How was school?" Santana looked at her nieces.

"Fine." Matilda muttered.

"It was good." Francesca and Cambria said.

"Good." Santana said.

"How was work?" Cambria asked.

"It was work. Sue said I don't have to go in every day now cause she wants Holly to take over directing for a while." Santana said.

"Why?" Francesca asked.

"It's nothing bad. She does it all the time. She gives us a month each of directing before we get to the weeks right before the opening and then she goes with us. It's to give us a break." Santana said. Kitty joined them again, a strawberry lace hanging out of her mouth as she put her cigarettes in her pocket. They began walking back towards the apartment in silence.

"What are we doing tonight?" Matilda asked.

"We're going over to Quinn's coffee shop. Kitty, you might as well just come home with us. You fit in my clothes if you want to get changed." Santana said.

"Still being all dieting and stuff?" Kitty asked. Santana shot her a look.

"No." she said.

"You don't need to diet. You're skin and bones, tía." Francesca said.

"I'm not, don't worry." Santana said.

"You don't eat much at home." Cambria said.

"Are you anorexic or something?" Matilda raised her eyebrows. Santana glared at Kitty. She gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm fine. Just drop it." Santana snapped. They fell silent.

"Sorry." Kitty mumbled.

"Just shut up Kitty." Santana sighed. Kitty nodded and kept her eyes on her feet as they walked home. They got inside and Santana saw Brittany lying on the couch fiddling with some papers.

"Hey guys. How was school?" Brittany asked.

"Good." Francesca and Cambria shrugged.

"Does Santana have anorexia?" Matilda asked.

"Matilda!" Santana snapped.

"You wouldn't tell me! I deserve to know considering you preach about wellness for us!" Matilda shouted.

"Have you ever considered that maybe it's nothing to do with you at all?" Santana shouted.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you're not fit to take care of us?" Matilda threw her bag on the floor.

"If you'd rather go into foster care then be my guest! You'll all be split up, you'll probably not be able to see your sisters until you're eighteen and even then, it'll be on court orders and you'll have to see your parents so you can try and rekindle whatever bullshit relationship you had in the first place. So, if you want that, then go and tell Emma that you think I'm a fuck up and shouldn't be allowed to take care of you." Santana shouted. She huffed and stormed down the hallway to her room, slamming the door. Cambria winced and leaned into Francesca's side. Francesca glared at Matilda.

"And you couldn't have just left it alone? She doesn't need to keep us, Mat, but she does because she knows how shit it is to have a shitty family and she wants it to be better for us. You're so stuck in your head that you don't even care you're hurting other people." Francesca pulled Cambria away from her. Matilda looked at Kitty and Brittany. Kitty grabbed her cigarettes and rushed to the kitchen, climbing out onto the balcony. She slammed the window shut and plugged her headphones in. Brittany just put the papers down on the table and stood up, disappearing down the hallway to try and sort Santana out. Matilda groaned and walked to the kitchen. She climbed onto the side and opened the window, climbing out into the balcony.

"Can I have one?" she asked Kitty. Kitty pulled her headphones out and shook her head.

"No way. I might be a fuck up but there is no way I'm letting you be one too. Santana would kill me if she found out I ever let you touch a cigarette." Kitty put the packet in her bra. Matilda sighed and leaned against the railing.

"I've really upset her." Matilda said. Kitty snorted.

"Understatement. Santana is complicated, I get why you're frustrated. Family is shit but Santana is an expert in that field. Just apologise and work on being nice to her. She'll let you in and you'll get to know her better and you'll know why she's so protective over you three." Kitty said.

"Do you know why?" Matilda asked. Kitty nodded slowly, inhaling her cigarette. She breathed out slowly, the smoke blending in with the cold air around them.

"Quinn and Santana have been best friends since they were eight and I was seven. I've grown up with Santana like another sister. We've got each other's back and she'd kill me if I told you anything, but you'll understand everything when you know." Kitty said.

"Does she have anorexia?" Matilda asked.

"Not my place to tell you anything. She's always been skinny. She used to do these mad diets for cheer, master cleanses or something. That's why I asked her before if she was still doing mad diets. I've only stopped doing mine because I'm not on my cheer squad anymore since I've moved here." Kitty said. Her face gave nothing away and Matilda cursed her inability to read people.

"I was just wondering. I'm curious about her. I mean, we get taken away and get sent to live with some girl our dad only told us about once. You're bound to be curious about her, aren't you? Like, why aren't she and my dad close? Why didn't she know about us? Why was she taken off my abuela by social services? Who's this Matías guy that my dad mentioned another time he was high? I've got so many questions but she won't answer any of them." Matilda said. Kitty threw the rest of her cigarette through the gap in the railing.

"Santana is complicated. She's got layers. You need to get on her good side before even thinking about getting her to open up." Kitty said. She looked at Matilda carefully. "She loves you guys. She really does. Britt does too, even if she doesn't really show it. It's hard for everyone. I think you'd get on better with everyone if you remembered that they're in the same boat as you." Kitty climbed back into the apartment, leaving Matilda to think about her words.

———————————————————————

"Hi baby." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. Santana leaned back into her body, her fingers clutching the photo in her hands. "Who's that?" Brittany asked, looking at the photo carefully. It was a photo of Santana when she was about six, a boy beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Santana was wearing a red dress and her hair was curled. She had a blue birthday badge on her chest. The boy was wearing a red soccer kit, his curly brown hair wild. He had a green birthday badge on his chest and he was smiling cheekily at Santana. She was laughing at him, showing she had her top two teeth missing. Brittany could see another boy in the back ground who looked similar to the younger boy.

"That is Matías." Santana sighed and put the photo down on her desk.

"Who's Matías?" Brittany asked.

"My twin brother." Santana sat on the bed. Brittany sat beside her.

"I didn't know you had a twin." Brittany said.

"There's a lot you don't know, Britt." Santana gave her a small smile.

"Where is he now?" Brittany placed a hand on Santana's knee.

"Gone." she said simply.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said.

"No, don't be. I just hate talking about all of my family problems and I'll tell you everything soon, I promise, I just can't today. Matilda just winds me up so much and she makes me so upset." Santana said. She sucked in a shaky breath. "She reminds me so much of my mamí." Santana said. Brittany stayed silent. She wrapped Santana into a hug instead.

"I'll be here whenever you want to talk about your family. I do have one question, though." Brittany said.

"Go on." Santana said.

"Are you anorexic?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head.

"I swear I'm not. Kitty asked if I was still dieting because I'm skinny and Matilda came up with the conclusion I'm anorexic. I don't have anorexia or any other eating disorders." Santana said.

"I trust you. I just had to check." Brittany placed a hand over Santana's.

"Work keeps me busy and the girls do too now, so I guess I just burn off whatever I eat quicker." Santana said.

"I get it." Brittany smiled and kissed her gently. She pulled away and looked at Santana seriously. "Can I ask you something? Totally honest and serious." Brittany said. Santana nodded. "Have you ever suffered with food? I don't want to pressure you but I've noticed you don't eat as much when you're in a mood and you never finish a full plate, even if it's tiny. It could just be me overthinking things but my sister was anorexic when she was younger and I know what the signs are." Brittany stared into Santana's eyes. Santana almost ran from the room. She sighed and looked down for a minute to compose herself.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I have had a few issues with food. I promise, Britt, that one day I'll tell you everything. You know barely anything about anything to do with my past and I know it must frustrate you sometimes, but I can't tell you until I'm ready." Santana cupped her cheeks.

"I understand, baby. There's no rush. Obviously I'd like to know so I can support you better, but we can take it all one step at a time. I'm grateful you've even let me meet the girls." Brittany said.

"I love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you more." Brittany smiled widely. Santana stood and grabbed some jeans and a belly top from her wardrobe, changing quickly. She pulled her black Isabel Marants on and grabbed her jacket. She brushed her hair and nodded at herself. "Come on, let's go and talk to Matilda. The sooner we sort everything out and get our asses to Quinn's, the better." Brittany said.

"Okay." Santana followed her out of the room. She saw Cambria was sat on the floor in the hallway tying the shoelaces on her high top red converse. She was wearing a black tutu skirt with a red t-shirt to match. She had a black leather jacket on the ground beside her and her hair was down and free for once. "You look so cute." Santana pouted.

"Thanks! I saw a photo in the kitchen of you and Britt and you looked badass. You were wearing black and red so I thought I'd try the look. I think the skirt stops it being super badass but I like it." Cambria stood up and pulled her jacket on.

"You look amazing and super badass. Where's your sisters?" Santana asked.

"Here." Francesca walked out of her room in jeans and a Nike hoodie, a pair of trainers on her feet. She had her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses were in their usual place on her face.

"And Matilda?" Santana asked.

"She's coming. Kitty is borrowing a jacket off her. They're the same size." Francesca said.

"Right." Santana walked to the kitchen and sat at the table while they waited.

"Satan, Tillie wants to talk to you." Kitty came into the kitchen, one of Matilda's jackets under her arms.

"Okay." Santana stood and walked to Matilda's bedroom. She knocked and leaned against the wall.

"Come in." Matilda said. Santana opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her. It only occurred to her then she hadn't seen Matilda's room since she had arrived. She had a few things stuck up on the walls and a few things piled on her desk, but it looked bare and not like home. She hasn't bought much when they went shopping to decorate their rooms, but she expected more things than what there actually was.

"You wanted me." Santana said. Matilda looked up from her place on the bed.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologise. I've been a real bitch to you and I've been so in my own head that I didn't realise I was hurting you too, and Brittany and Frankie and Cammie. I can't keep doing this to you all." Matilda looked back down at her shoelaces. Santana sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You don't know me. I don't know you. We're quite similar from what I do know, so we're bound to clash. I know you're struggling but so am I. I'm not asking you to put me before everyone else, I'd never ask that of anyone. I'm just asking that you respect we all have things going on and you can be a real bitch sometimes. I mean, so can I but I've been keeping myself in check this week." Santana said.

"I know. Papí always said I had a temper like you from what he could remember. I've just got so many questions and I need the answers. You're right, I don't know you, and you don't know me. I want to change that. I want to know my tía Santana and I want you to know the real Matilda Lopez, not the bitchy one you've had to deal with since we got here." Matilda said. Santana watched her carefully.

"I need answers too. That's why I'm going to see your papí, not because I want to see him. To be honest, if I could get the answers without actually having to see him, I would, but I need closure to be able to be a better person and give you girls the life he couldn't." Santana said.

"I get it. I'm sorry, though, for upsetting you and being so invasive." Matilda said. Santana looked down at her shoes.

"It's okay." she mumbled.

"Satan! Where's your cute ass at?" Cassie shouted. Santana looked up and noticed Matilda didn't have a jacket.

"You'll need a jacket for the walk." she said and slipped out of the room.

"Satan! Which midgets are which?" Cassie hugged her.

"Cambria is the little one and Francesca is the taller one. Matilda is coming." Santana pointed them out.

"Right. Cambria looks shockingly like you." Cassie said.

"Yeah, I know. Kitty, we're getting ready to go!" Santana waved Kitty in from the window. She held up her half smoked cigarette.

"I'll go out. You coming, Satan?" Cassie asked. Brittany looked over and watched Santana. She looked at Cambria and Francesca and then shook her head.

"Later. Hurry up cause we're gonna be late and Quinnegan is a right bitch if we're late." Santana said.

"Mike and Tina are meeting us there." Brittany put her phone away.

"Are we ready?" Santana shouted.

"Yeah!" Matilda ran into the kitchen with a jacket.

"Yes." Kitty climbed back into the kitchen. Cassie pouted and put her cigarettes away.

"Guess I'll wait. Is Quinn there?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Santana grabbed her things and walked to the door. She opened it and watched everyone file out. She locked the door and they went downstairs to the lobby.

"Goodbye Miss Lopez and co." the doorman waved at them.

"Bye, John." Santana said. They left the building and headed down the street.

"Where are we going?" Cambria asked.

"Quinn owns a coffee shop. She closes some Fridays and we all go and just eat a ton of food and do karaoke and stuff." Brittany said.

"Really?" Francesca smiled.

"Yeah. It's great when we all just need to de-stress. We usually have a big group of us going." Brittany nodded.

"Who's going tonight then?" Matilda asked.

"All of us, Quinn, Mike and his girlfriend Tina, Kurt and Blaine, and then Rachel and Mercedes I think. Quinn's probably invited everyone else, though." Santana said.

"Who's everyone else?" Cassie asked.

"Puck, Artie, Sam, Joe and Sugar, probably." Brittany said.

"He's in the airforce isn't he? Puck, I mean." Kitty asked.

"Yeah, he'll come if he's home." Brittany said.

"Did I tell you I slept with his brother?" Kitty looked at Santana.

"No and I am so dying to know every single detail but we're around children, so tell me later." Santana said. Kitty smiled up at Santana and leaned against her as they walked. Santana wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulder and kissed her temple. "I've missed you, you big pain in my ass." Santana said.

"I've missed you more. Literally, I feel like I've gone off the rails so much since the last time you guys visited." Kitty said.

"It was like a year ago just after I started dating Britt. We came home for your mums birthday in the November." Santana said.

"Yeah I know. I went like, proper crazy. I don't even know why. I just went weird and I didn't feel normal no matter what I did. I decided to try everything and see if they made me feel normal. It didn't work and now I'm left with some habits I'm not proud of." Kitty motioned to her cigarettes. Santana sighed.

"Me too kid, me too." Santana mumbled.

"We're here." Cassie pushed the door open of the coffee shop. They all went in and saw everyone was gathered around the stage, dancing as Kurt and Blaine did a duet.

"Hey losers!" Santana shouted.

"Hey! Lock the door, you guys are the last ones!" Quinn shouted. Kitty locked the door and pulled the shutters down so nobody would see in. They joined everyone dancing on the floor, the girls mixing in with Santana's chosen family very easily. Santana saw Cambria being spun around by Mike, Tina laughing and spinning with her. Francesca was with Puck and Sam, pretending to play the guitar as they danced to the song. Matilda was dancing with Kitty, Quinn and Mercedes and looked like she was actually having fun for once.

"Hey, baby. Have fun. Everyone else is." Brittany whispered, wrapping her arms around Santana. Santana smiled and turned to face her girlfriend.

"I always have fun when I'm with you." Santana said. Brittany kissed her and then grabbed her hands, beginning to dance with her. Santana laughed and let herself have fun, losing herself in the music with the people she loved more than anyone else.


	6. Six

"Santana! Santana! We have to do an Unholy Trinity number!" Quinn grabbed Santana off the chair. Santana laughed and stumbled to her feet.

"Did Britt say?" she asked.

"Of course! We're going to do Run the World, are you up for it?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows.

"I was born for this routine. Wait a minute." Santana slipped her jacket off. They got onto the stage and Brittany joined them. She smirked and grabbed the microphone, handing it to Quinn.

"Due to popular demand, we have decided to bring back the Unholy Trinity and do a little number tonight for you all. Everyone, sit back and enjoy." Quinn winked. She threw the microphone to Mike and nodded at Kurt. He pressed play on the speakers and Toxic started. The three of them danced the whole routine with barely any flaws that anyone could pick out, even Cassandra and Mike. They finished and everyone cheered for them, Cambria rushing over to hug Santana.

"You were amazing!" she shouted and jumped into her arms.

"Thanks, Cammie. Are you having fun?" Santana brushed her curls out of her eyes.

"I'm having so much fun, Santana! I love living with you." Cambria kissed her cheek and wriggled free, going back to Mike and Tina to work on some more dance moves.

"You were great." Francesca hugged her.

"Thanks Frankie." Santana kissed her cheek. She smiled and walked over to Puck, who was now holding a real guitar out to her.

"You're a good dancer, you know. Almost as good as Britt and she's like, professional." Matilda said. Santana turned to look at her and shrugged.

"I had to dance when I was on the cheer squad in high school and I kept it up while I was working. I do it more now I'm with Britt." Santana said.

"Take the compliment, tía." Matilda rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to sit with Sam.

"Cigarette break?" Cassie whispered in her ear. She saw Kitty standing sort of by them but not close enough to raise suspicion from Rachel or Kurt.

"Always." Santana nodded. They slipped through the door to the kitchen and ran upstairs to the rooftop. Kitty joined them after a minute and offered them all a cigarette. They took one each and she lit them.

"Thanks, Kitty." Cassie said.

"Yeah, thanks Kit." Santana said. They smoked in silence, Cassie finishing first.

"I'm going to go kick Rachel's ass in a dance off." she said and left them on the roof.

"Did Matilda apologise?" Kitty lit up another one, offering the pack and lighter to Santana. She did the same and nodded.

"Yeah. She said she's sorry and she's just got loads of questions that nobody is answering." Santana said.

"She asked me if you were anorexic. I told her I'm not telling her anything because you'll kill me. She asked me for a cigarette to, but I said no." Kitty said. Santana nodded slowly.

"I think I'm going to have the most trouble with her out of everyone." Santana said.

"She said her dad mentioned Matías once and she wanted to know who he is." Kitty said.

"How does he even know about Mat? He had been long gone when everything happened. I don't get this, Kitty, I really don't. I want to tell her everything so she'll just stop being a bitch, but I can't tell everything to a kid. She'd freak out and end up going crazy like Alejandro." Santana rubbed her temples. Kitty shrugged and inhaled again. She exhaled, making the smoke go into circles.

"I think you should talk to your mum. She's probably told him half of it, even if she said she doesn't keep in contact with him. She might be now he's in jail." Kitty said.

"I love her more than anything, I do, she's my mamí, but I can't. It'll be like pouring salt in old wounds. She doesn't even know I'm dating Britt. I text once a month to check she's still alive and that's the extent of our conversations." Santana said. Kitty hummed and they fell into a lull of silence. Santana watched Kitty put her cigarette out.

"Did she find out about the baby?" Kitty asked quietly. Santana shook her head stiffly, her eyes on Kitty's.

"I was going to tell her and then, well, dad happened, so I didn't." Santana said.

"Yeah. It's shit." Kitty said.

"Tell me about it." Santana sighed.

"Does Britt know?" Kitty asked.

"No. I'll tell her eventually, I just can't right now. I feel like since I've met the girls, everything is coming back to confront me. I was happy just me and Britt in our own little bubble where none of my past could hurt us. Now I've got three nieces I never knew about and my past came from Ohio with them." Santana said.

"She wouldn't judge you." Kitty said.

"I know she wouldn't. It's not her judging me that I'm worried about." Santana said. Kitty nodded and stood, placing a hand on santana's shoulder.

"She might not say it but she loves you." Kitty said.

"Brittany?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Matilda. Come on, let's not ruin our night by being sad fucks up here all alone. I want to see you shake your ass again. You're always happiest when you're shaking your ass." Kitty said. Santana laughed and followed her back to their friends.

"Hey, there you are!" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and they began dancing to the slow song playing.

"Sorry, I had a cigarette with Kitty and Cassie." Santana said. Brittany frowned but nodded. "I'm sorry. I promise once everything is sorted, I'll stop." she said.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to, baby. If you want to smoke, smoke. Just because I don't agree with it doesn't mean I'm going to push my opinions on you." Brittany said.

"I know you hate it. That's why I want to stop. I just need them right now or I'll end up in jail with Alejandro for murder." Santana said. Brittany laughed and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you so much." Brittany said.

"I love you so much more." Santana said.

"Britt, it's your turn to sing." Sam handed Brittany the microphone.

"What song are you going to sing?" Santana asked. Brittany smirked and walked onto the stage. Santana crossed her arms and watched her girlfriend fondly.

"Hey everyone. It's my turn to sing and I'm going to sing Something Stupid for my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend." Brittany said.

"I love this song!" Quinn squealed and jumped at Puck. He laughed and nodded, agreeing to dance with her.

"Tía?" Cambria walked over to her.

"Cammie?" Santana smiled at her.

"Can I dance with you?" Cambria asked. Santana nodded and lifted Cambria up. Cambria wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and her legs around her waist, Santana's arms going under her legs to support her. The music started playing and Santana began swaying with Cambria.

"I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me.

And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me.

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two.

And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you." Brittany sang, watching her girlfriend dance with Cambria.

Santana saw Francesca swaying with Sam, Matilda just watching her sisters dance from a seat. Santana noticed Matilda and held a hand out for her. She hesitated and then walked over. Santana grabbed her hand and began swaying Matilda to their rhythm.

"I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before.

And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never seemed so right before.

I practise every day to find some clever like to say to make the meaning come through.

But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you.

The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the nights so blue.

And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you.

I love you,

I love you,

I love you." Brittany finished singing. Everyone clapped for her and she winked, jumping down off the stage. She skipped over to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "It's your turn, baby." she said.

"Cam's fell asleep." Santana whispered.

"Want me to take her?" Brittany asked.

"I think I should get them home. What time even is it?" Santana asked.

"Half one." Matilda checked her phone. Santana winced.

"I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to have a ten year old stay up this late." Santana said.

"Probably is. I used to let Caitlin stay up until half four when she was ten and she'd sleep all day." Brittany shrugged. Matilda smiled.

"Tillie, grab Frankie and tell her we're going please. I'm going to go and say goodbye to everyone." Santana said. Matilda nodded and walked through the crowd to find Francesca.

"Hey." Quinn hugged her carefully.

"I'm going to take the girls home. Cammie's asleep. Thanks for an amazing night, Quinnegan. I really loved it." Santana said.

"Of course!" Quinn kissed her cheek and then Cambria's.

"Satan!" Kitty ran over and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Yeah?" Santana asked.

"I'll bring you guys some coffee and hot chocolates in the morning as a thanks for dealing with me today." Kitty said. Santana smiled.

"You're cute." she said. Kitty winked and hugged Brittany, disappearing in the crowd again. Matilda appeared with a half asleep Francesca at her side.

"Will you guys be okay to get home alone?" Quinn asked.

"We live two minutes away, Quinn." Santana said.

"Yeah, but this is New York City and god knows who's out at this time. Let Puck walk you home, please." Quinn said. Santana nodded and Quinn waved Puck over.

"Hey Lopez. Hey Britt. Whoa, Satan, are these your kids?" Puck asked.

"My nieces." Santana shifted Cambria slightly in her arms.

"Walk then home please. I don't trust the city this late. They're five innocent girls." Quinn pouted. Puck nodded.

"See you soon then." he pecked her cheek and helped them out. They walked in silence back to the apartment, Santana enjoying the cold air on the back of her arms because of how hot she was with Cambria asleep on her. They reached the apartment and Santana took the girls up while Brittany said goodbye to Puck. Matilda unlocked the door for her and Santana shot her a grateful smile. She managed to kick her shoes off and carried Cambria to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and managed to get her shoes and jacket off her without wiggling her too much. Her skirt and shirt were another story. Cambria wouldn't move and was holding Santana tighter than before.

"Need help?" Matilda appeared in the doorway in her pyjamas. Santana nodded and stood up. Matilda pulled the skirt off her legs and pulled a pair of pyjama shorts onto Cambria. She sat back down and Matilda manoeuvred the shirt off Cambria's tiny body by some miracle. Santana accepted the pyjama shirt and managed to get it onto Cambria.

"She's not going to let me go, is she?" Santana whispered. Matilda shook her head. Santana nodded and grabbed Ellie-Belly off the pillow. She walked through the bathroom to her bedroom and over to her bed. She managed to put Cambria down with Ellie-Belly.

"She's only let go because she can smell you on the sheets." Matilda said.

"I thought so. I used to do the same with my papí when I was little." Santana smiled and began stripping off.

"What's that scar off?" Matilda pointed at the circle shaped scar on Santana's hip, just above her underwear line.

"I fell off my bike and skidded down some hill in my old neighbourhood. I was about eight and I cut all my face open as well, and my knees and hands. I'll find you a picture in the morning. Everyone called me Scabby Sanny for weeks." Santana chuckled and pulled on a big shirt. Brittany walked into the room and grabbed a shirt, beginning to change herself.

"Thanks for tonight, tía. It was really fun getting to know all of your friends." Matilda said.

"Thanks for coming. I mean, you had to, but thanks for giving everyone a chance." Santana said.

"Night." Matilda said.

"Night Tillie." Santana smiled.

"Night." Brittany yawned and dropped into the bed beside Cambria. Matilda smiled at them and left the room, closing the bathroom door behind herself. Santana plugged their phones in to charge and slid into the bed between Brittany and Cambria.

"Night baby." Brittany whispered and kissed her.

"Night Britt." Santana yawned and closed her eyes.

———————————————————————

"Morning." Santana smiled at her nieces as they stumbled into the kitchen.

"It's half eleven. Does it even class as a morning?" Francesca mumbled and dropped onto her seat at the island. Kitty slid her a hot chocolate and a breakfast bagel.

"Probably not." Santana grabbed the fish food and walked over to the tank. Somehow she had got lumped with taking care of the fish she didn't even agree to have, which was typical of Britt.

"I don't remember coming home." Cambria yawned and took her hot chocolate and bagel.

"You fell asleep when we were dancing so I carried you home." Santana said.

"Thanks." Cambria mumbled.

"Hey, tía, someone is at the door." Matilda said.

"Kitty, don't you dare go on the balcony. This might be social services and I do not need you ruining this." Santana wanted her. Kitty nodded and Santana ran to the door. She opened it and saw Emma standing there with a smile and some files in her arms. "Hey, Emma, come in. We're not dressed, I'm sorry. We had a bit of a late night and everyone's only just woke up." Santana said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Will's the same after a late night." Emma said.

"We're all in the kitchen." Santana said. Emma nodded and walked to the kitchen. Santana shut the door and followed behind her.

"Hey Emma." Francesca yawned.

"Hey girls. Have fun last night?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Santana's friend, Quinn, owns a coffee shop and they have a karaoke night. We were there and Santana and Brittany and Quinn performed a song together, they were amazing." Cambria said.

"Sounds like so much fun!" Emma smiled.

"Why are you here?" Matilda asked.

"Tillie." Santana said.

"No, it's alright, don't worry. I'm actually here for a few things. I have to check in and make sure you're all still alive, for one. I have to go over a few things with Santana too." Emma said.

"We'll go and annoy Britt. Come on." Kitty held her hand out for Cambria. Santana gave her a grateful smile as she led Cambria out of the kitchen. Francesca followed behind her. Matilda hesitated and looked at Santana almost pleadingly.

"What things?" Santana asked.

"Court dates and visits and stuff." Emma shuffled through the files. Matilda nodded and walked away to her bedroom.

"Okay." Santana said.

"So, you're going to see Alejandro on Monday. You'll fly out at eight in the morning, land at about nine thirty and be at the prison for ten thirty. You'll meet him at eleven and you can stay there until two. You'll fly back at three thirty and land at about five. You'll probably be home at about six, six thirty." Emma said and handed her two tickets. "Will is going to meet you at the airport. He'll be supervising your visit, but he won't be in the room with you and your brother." Emma said.

"Okay." Santana said.

"The airline have been told about the circumstances, so you can go straight to the plane after getting security checked." Emma said.

"Thanks, Emma." Santana put the tickets on the island.

"Now, court dates. The trail will be in a month. Will has managed to get the judge to agree to separate the girls. We will run the main trail based off the statements we took when we took them into our custody. The girls will be in another room but will be watching the trial over a screen, like a FaceTime call. This stops their parents trying to talk to them directly and make them change their mind over anything." Emma said.

"Them? All three of them have to go?" Santana asked.

"I'm afraid so. We pushed forward your statement about the abuse and they want to talk to them about it to get an idea of how bad it was and how long we can put them away for. You will also probably be called upon as a witness, but you will be in the actual trial room, unlike the girls." Emma said.

"Okay." Santana rubbed her temples.

"You will have to testify against your brother." Emma said.

"But I don't know anything that's gone on." Santana felt so lost.

"You do, though. You know about the abuse, you were the one who told us because Cambria had an accident and Matilda confided in you about it. You've took the girls in and, depending on what is said with Alejandro on the visit, that might be used against him in court. If he admits to anything, that's a sentence right there." Emma said.

"What happens if their lawyer tries to say the girls aren't safe with me? I don't think I can, I can't, I cant lose them, Emma. I've had them less than a month but I love them so much and it would kill me to let them go to foster care and be separated." Santana felt her that familiar burning sensation in her eyes and tried to allow the lump in her throat.

"They would only be able to go to foster care if they're not with you. When we asked your mother, she was the one who told us she had her daughter taken away from her by social services and it would not be wise to place three children in her care. It seems we had not noticed that in her files at the time because we were so desperate to get the girls into a home with a family member." Emma said.

"Will she be there? At the trial?" Santana asked.

"She might be. She has been in contact with Alejandro, but only once and we don't know what was said. I truly doubt she would be on his side, however. We've got this case in the bag, Santana. Don't worry about it." Emma said.

"I can't help it. Those girls mean so much to me already and it would destroy me to lose them so soon." Santana said. Emma nodded and looked down at her lap.

"Does this feel like a second chance to you?" she asked. Santana frowned and looked at her carefully.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I have your medical records as part of our checks." Emma said. Santana looked down at her hands.

"I suppose it is. I mean, the circumstances are completely different and I wouldn't choose one circumstance over the other cause they're both horrific for everyone involved, but I want to make things right for these girls." Santana said. Emma smiled.

"You're already doing things right for the girls. They look so much happier since I last saw them, Santana, and I can tell you're good for them. Francesca and Cambria refused to talk to us when we got them and Matilda would only snap at us. They're already coming along so much." Emma said. Santana smiled slightly.

"I want them to be happy." she said.

"They look it when they're with you. I've got to go, I've got another appointment across the city, but Will will meet you at the airport once your flight lands. Be safe and be careful." Emma said.

"Thanks Emma." Santana said. Emma smiled and Santana walked her out. She went back to the kitchen and sat down.

"San?" Brittany stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Britt." Santana said.

"Was that Emma?" Brittany joined her at the island.

"Yeah. I'm going to see him on Monday. Court dates are in a month and the girls have to testify, and I might have to as well." Santana said.

"Do you want me to come with you all?" Brittany asked.

"I mean, I do, of course I do, but I think-" Santana started.

"The girls might just need their tía. I get it babe. I'll be right here with a bunch of sweets and movies when you guys get back." Brittany kissed her cheek and sipped her coffee. Santana gave her a grateful smile.

"Where are the girls?" Santana asked.

"They all fell asleep with Kitty." Brittany said.

"Of course they did." Santana laughed.

"They're lazy, just like you." Brittany poked her stomach.

"I'm not that lazy." Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Want to go for a nap?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and nodded, then frowned.

"Maybe I am." she mumbled to herself. Brittany laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Go for a nap with the girls. I'm going to clean the tank and put Hogwarts in. Thanks for finishing it, by the way." Brittany said.

"Okay, thanks Britt. You know, it was quite fun." Santana said and stood up, walking to the bedroom. She saw the four girls asleep on her bed and smiled fondly. She walked over and lifted Cambria up, lying where she was. She lay Cambria on her chest and closed her eyes, letting herself relax. She heard something and looked down to see Cambria was sucking her thumb subconsciously. Santana smiled again and kissed her temple, letting herself fall asleep with her girls.


	7. Seven

"Are you nervous?" Matilda looked at Santana on Sunday night.

"A little bit." Santana nodded.

"Where's Britt tonight?" Matilda asked.

"She's stayed at her apartment because she's out at four am for a morning shoot in this music video. Quinn and Kitty are coming by tomorrow morning to take you guys to school and pick you up from around the corner. I'll be back at around six-ish I think, so Quinn said she'd bring you guys back here and wait until I got back." Santana sat

down on her bed.

"You need to calm down," Matilda said. Santana sighed and flopped back against the pillows.

"I'm just so tired, Til. I want it all to be over and the court dates to be done so we can just move on with things." Santana said.

"Did Emma say when they were?" Matilda lay back with her.

"In about a month. She didn't say the exact dates, just in a month. All of us have to go. You guys will be in a separate room and over like a video chat or something so your parents can't try and coerce you." Santana

said.

"Do you have to testify?" Matilda asked.

"I think so. Emma said there was a chance but I was the one who told her about the abuse so yeah, probably." Santana shrugged.

"Are you scared?"

"About testifying? I've been in court before, so no." Santana said.

"Testifying against your brother." Matilda corrected her.

"Oh. That." Santana said. She hummed and shook her head. "No. I mean, it's going to be weird but he deserves it. I lost all my respect for him when I got called to the social services office to claim custody of you three." Santana said. Matilda rolled onto her side and looked at her aunt.

"Why did you take us in?" Matilda asked. Santana rolled to look at her properly.

"Because it's shit being left behind," Santana said.

"You said you were taken off your mamí by social services," Matilda said.

"I was sixteen. Mamí had been a mess since I was six and your dad left. My dad changed from working in the state to working away when I was fourteen, so it was just mamí and I alone in the house. We'd argue all the time, mamí was drinking herself into an early grave, we never heard from papí so we didn't know if he was even alive wherever he was deployed. It was just a big mess and I guess the school got an idea of how bad it was when mamí turned up at school one morning drunk. She'd drove over to the school and nearly knocked some kids over. She'd come inside and we had some massive blowout in the hallway. We ended up in the principle's office and next thing you know, I'm in foster care. I mean, I'm so lucky that I got to stay in the same district because I don't know what I would've done without Quinn or Kitty, or even Rachel and Kurt. Mamí went to rehab and when I was eighteen, she gave me a college fund she had been saving my whole life for and I moved to New York with everyone. I speak to my mamí once a month to just check-in and that's the extent of our relationship." Santana said.

"What was your foster family like?" Matilda asked.

"They were nice. They had a daughter who was a year older than me, Rosa, and they were also Spanish. Rosa is a police officer in Brooklyn, actually." Santana said.

"Why did they live in Ohio?" Matilda asked.

"I dunno. Rosa just decided to go to New York and then I went a year after she did. I should probably call them actually, I haven't since the whole thing started." Santana mumbled to herself.

"See them tomorrow," Matilda said.

"I could but they don't like surprise visits and they're in work during the day anyway. It's fine, I'll just ring them on Tuesday." Santana said.

"Can we meet Rosa?" Matilda asked. Santana hummed and nodded.

"I don't see why not. We can take the subway down to see her after school one day." Santana said.

"What's she like?" Matilda asked.

"She's quite closed off. She hates talking about family and stuff and she's dead private." Santana said.

"Like you then," Matilda said.

"I suppose," Santana said. Matilda hummed and rolled onto her back, looking up at the photos on the ceiling.

"I like the photos on the ceiling thing. It's Tumblr." Matilda said.

"Quinn and Kurt did it for me when I moved in," Santana said.

"What's your favourite photo?" Matilda asked. Santana stood up and looked at them carefully. She nodded to herself and pulled one down. She sat down and handed it to Matilda. "Who's this?" Matilda pointed at the boy in the photo with Santana.

"Matías," Santana said.

"Dad mentioned a Matías once," Matilda said.

"Did he say anything else?" Santana asked.

"No, just that he missed him." Matilda handed the photo back to Santana. She stood up and stuck it back on the ceiling.

"Matías is my twin brother," Santana said. Matilda nodded slowly.

"Where is he?" she asked. Santana looked down at her knees. "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry. I'm pushing you for answers and I didn't even realise." Matilda placed a hand on Santana's.

"You're curious, I get it," Santana said. She checked her phone and sighed. "I best be sleeping or I won't wake up to go to the airport," Santana said.

"What time is it?" Matilda asked.

"Midnight. I have to be up at six and at the airport for seven." Santana said.

"How far is the airport from here?" Matilda asked.

"Ten minutes in the cab." Santana shrugged.

"I'll leave you to sleep. Goodnight." Matilda stood up and walked to her bedroom door.

"Night Til." Santana yawned. Matilda smiled and left the room.

\--

"Hey, Santana." Will greeted her once she had landed in Ohio.

"Hey Will," Santana said.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"Fine." Santana shrugged.

"Let's get this over with, yeah?" he said.

"Yeah." Santana nodded and followed him to the doors of the airport. They got into the car and she plugged her headphones in, trying to listen to the playlist that reminded her of Brittany so she wouldn't panic.

"We're here." Will pulled into a spot. Santana got out of the car and followed him into the prison. They signed in and a guard nodded at Santana.

"Follow me, Miss," he said.

"I'll wait here. Just come out when you're done, there's no rush." Will said.

"Okay. Thanks." Santana said. He nodded and sat at the table in the waiting room. She followed the guard down the hallway and to a small room.

"I'll be right outside in case anything happens. It is a double way mirror so there will be people behind there supervising, but it'll be private," he said.

"Okay. Thanks." Santana sat at the table. She tapped her fingers against the cold metal and looked around the room. It was pretty bare, just a mirror across one wall where Santana knew someone was watching her. She sighed and checked the time on her phone. Ten forty-nine in the morning. She shot a quick text off to Quinn asking if the girls went to school okay and then one to Britt to check how her morning was.

"Sit." a guard pulled a man in and sat him opposite Santana. He handcuffed the man to the bars on the table and then left, closing the door behind him. Santana looked at him carefully. It was Alejandro, but he looked so different. He was only thirty-five but looked to be about fifty. His brown curls had gone, he now had a shaved head which showed he had a few scars in his head. Santana could only guess what they were from. His brown eyes were empty and they looked worn, the wrinkles around them looking quite prominent. His nose was flatter than Santana remembered, probably because he had given himself a deviated septum with all the sniffing he had done. His cheeks were hollow and he looked smaller in the orange jumpsuit than she had ever seen him look. This wasn't her brother, Alejandro Lopez jr, the quarterback of the football team, the captain of the basketball and rugby teams and her hero. This was an empty shell of him and it made her feel ill.

"I almost didn't recognise you without your missing teeth and your pigtails," he said. His voice was hoarse and croaky and deeper than she remembered.

"It has been twenty years since you've seen me," Santana said.

"I know. You've got the kids, the man said. Will." Alejandro said. Santana nodded.

"They live with me in New York," Santana said.

"Do they like you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Santana said.

"It's Matilda's birthday soon. She'll be seventeen on Christmas. It's your birthday as well, twenty-seven." he said.

"When are Francesca and Cambria's birthdays?" Santana asked.

"Francesca's is on the twenty-ninth of March, Cambria's is the first of

August," he said.

"Thanks." Santana made a mental note of their birthdays in her head. She hadn't even been told by Emma.

"Cambria is named after you, you know. Cambria Santana Lopez," he said.

"What?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"I gave the girls a middle name after someone special. Matilda Alma, Francesca Maribel, Cambria Santana. Well, Matilda is named after Matías, cause she was born on the same day as him. I was gonna do Matilda Santana but that's a mouthful, so Cambria got it instead. They don't really flow but I felt like it was right." Alejandro said.

"I haven't seen Abuela or mamí in a while," Santana said.

"Cause you moved? I would've thought that they'd be all over their little Santana taking New York by storm." he chuckled slightly. Santana sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Abuela disowned me and I got taken off mamí and put into foster care. I haven't spoken to Abuela since and I barely see mamí." Santana said.

"What? Why? When?" Alejandro frowned.

"Abuela disowned me when I came out when I was fifteen. Mamí went crazy after Mat. She became an alcoholic and she turned up at school when I was sixteen and caused a big scene. I was in foster care the next day." Santana said. Alejandro looked even more confused.

"You're gay?" he asked.

"Yes," Santana said. He hummed and shrugged. She felt a wave of relief pass over her that he accepted her. There wasn't much he could do if he didn't, anyway, but she did feel better with his approval.

"I suppose you want answers from me," he said.

"Well, yeah. That's why I came." Santana crossed her arms.

"Ask away," he said.

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stay. I knew papí hated me and mamí and I would always argue. It was best if I just left, so I did." he shrugged.

"Why didn't you stay in touch with us? I mean, you got married and didn't tell us and had kids and didn't tell us, but you know about Mat." Santana scoffed.

"He was in the news, Ana. It's a little bit different than me telling you guys. If I remember right, nobody bothered to tell me about Mat or papí." he glared at her.

"How was I meant to tell you? You dropped off the face of the Earth. You left no number or anything for us to talk to you and mamí wouldn't tell us anything. I just thought you hated us and gave up on us." Santana glared back at him.

"Fair enough. I dunno. Mamí always called me a fuck up, not that she was far off, and I guess I didn't want to pass it on to you guys." he said.

"So you passed it onto your kids? Do you have any idea how damaged those girls are? Cambria had an accident the other night because she had a nightmare about something and when I went to help her, she begged me not to hurt her. You've physically hurt your children, Ale. You're a monster." Santana leaned slightly towards him.

"I'll admit, I've done things I'm not proud of," he muttered.

"So have I! I've never hurt someone or injected myself with some drugs or sniffed something to take the edge off! I deal with it like a normal person!" Santana shouted.

"You don't understand! I've had so much shit happen to me and drugs were the only way for me to feel better!" he shouted.

"And I haven't had shit happen to me? I lost you, I lost my twin brother, I lost mamí, I lost Abuela, I lost papí, I had to bury my baby and you know what? Not once did I turn to drugs. You're a coward. You hurt your kids to feel better about yourself but you're just a coward and you're not my brother." Santana stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to fight for those girls, Ale, and I won't rest until you're behind bars paying for everything you've done to them," she said. Alejandro nodded slowly.

"You would've been an amazing mother. I'm glad you get to be one to my girls. They deserve it after everything I've put them through." he said. Santana's glare dropped and she bit her lip.

"Yeah, they do." she turned and walked out of the door. The guard led her back to Will and she looked at him. "Let's go. I'm done here."

Santana said.

"Did you get your answers?" he asked.

"Not all of them but I'd heard enough," Santana said.

"I get it. Let's get you back to New York," he said.

"Thanks, Will," Santana muttered. He nodded and led her out of the building.

\--

"You're home!" Cambria jumped at Santana as soon as she walked through the door. Santana picked her up and lifted her onto her hip. She walked to the kitchen, seeing Francesca and Matilda were talking intently with Brittany about music. Quinn and Kitty were in the kitchen putting plates of food at the table.

"Hey, Satan. How was it?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged.

"I'm not hungry, so don't worry about making me a plate," Santana said.

"You need to eat," Kitty said. Santana gave her a look and she shrugged.

"I don't give a shit what happened today, you need to eat or you'll starve and die," Kitty said.

"Please tía?" Cambria pouted. Santana put her down on the island and walked to her bedroom. She closed the door and stripped off, jumping in the shower. She washed herself clean of the events of the day with Brittany's soaps so she could smell her girlfriend all around her. She dried off with Brittany's towel and she pulled on Brittany's pyjamas. She went out to join her family and sat at the table with them in silence.

"Hey, baby." Brittany kissed her cheek. "They're my pyjamas. They look cuter on you. Keep them." Brittany smiled. Santana gave her a half-smile and took a bite of the pasta.

"I helped them cook, tía! Quinn said if I ask very very nicely that you might teach me how to cook some traditional Latin dishes." Cambria said.

"That's great, Cam," Santana mumbled.

"How was your flight back?" Matilda asked

"Fine." Santana nodded.

"Did you see anyone you knew?" Francesca asked. Santana shook her head.

"I told the girls about Rosa. They're dead excited to see her." Matilda said.

"We can go on Friday." Santana took another bite of her pasta.

"Are you going to call in advance? You know Rosa hates surprises." Brittany laughed slightly. Santana shrugged.

"Rosa would just say no if they wanted her. You know what she's like." Kitty smiled.

"I love Rosa. I might come and see her too." Quinn said.

"She'd freak if we all turned up," Kitty said. Santana pushed her plate away and stood up. She walked to her room and dropped down on her bed, curling herself up into a ball.

\--

"Hey, baby." Brittany slid into bed behind Santana. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Santana shuffled back into her and sighed.

"Hi Britt," she mumbled.

"You were a little bit off at dinner and the girls were a bit worried. I put them to bed and told them you'll be okay and I'd come and help you. Quinn and Kitty send their love but they had to get back before Puck trashed their apartment." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry. Seeing him just really shook me. He made me think about things I haven't thought about for a while and it was just stressful." Santana said.

"I'm here for you if you want to let anything out," Brittany said.

"There's so much Britt, we'd be here all night." Santana sighed and turned so she was facing Britt.

"I don't care. I'd stay awake for months if it meant making sure you were okay," she said. Santana smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you more than anyone in the world," she whispered.

"I love you more, baby." Brittany smiled.

"I guess I'll start with Matías then. Matías was my twin brother. We were inseparable until we turned ten and then we both started getting interested in different things. I joined cheer and dance and gymnastics and he joined the comic book club and glee club and debate team. He got bullied really badly and whenever I tried to step in, he'd get angry with me and tell me it just made it worse. I remember once going to the football players and begging them to stop and they said they all wanted to make out with me and they'd stop. I was only thirteen but I hated seeing him upset so I did. I'm quite lucky Quinn was my first make out before they were." Santana smiled slightly.

"You made out with like twenty guys so your brother wouldn't get bullied. That is kind of adorable." Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, he didn't think so at the time." Santana laughed. Brittany smiled and Santana continued. "It stopped for a while and things got better between us. Then Quinn and I fell out with a girl on the cheer squad and she gave all the football players a handjob to make them bully him again. She was fourteen and gave like, twenty boys a handjob, so you can imagine how well that went over with her parents when they found out. Anyway, they bullied him again because a handjob trumps a make-out session." Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "But it got really bad. We turned fourteen on Christmas and by the January, he hated going to school again and he would try and skip all the time, but everyone knew where we lived and they'd follow us home and be horrible to him. Nobody ever said anything to me because I wore that stupid cheer uniform. He went missing on Tuesday. He didn't go to school and he didn't come home. Mamí got the police involved and we all stayed off school and work to look for him." Santana said. Brittany stroked her cheeks and gave her a sad look.

"You don't have to carry on," she said.

"I do. One of the football players said something to Quinn about how they told him to go and jump in front of a train. She rang me straight away and told me to go and check by there, in case he had, you know, done it. So we went and we didn't see anything. The police were talking to my parents and I snuck away into the forest. I got a bit in and saw Mat's batman backpack by a tree. He wouldn't let it out of his sight, especially since I got him it for our birthday." Santana sniffed and wiped the tears on her cheeks. "I found him a few trees over. He had hung himself with his hulk belt because of how horrible people were to him." Santana whispered. Brittany sighed and pulled her against her chest.

"I'm sorry, baby," Brittany whispered.

"It's not your fault, Britt. It was like, twelve years ago. I've come to terms with it. Anyway, I stayed off school for a month after his funeral. When I went back, everyone knew and the police got involved with the boys who had made him do it and they all got excluded and it's on their permanent record. Quinn and I got promoted to head cheerleaders and we decided to make the best of our situation by joining the clubs that Mat was in. We thought if we were in the clubs, the head cheerleaders and popular girls, then the people in the clubs wouldn't get bullied and do something like Mat had done. We won nationals with our glee club, we went to comic con every year with the comic book club, we joined the debate team and got a few things changed in our school, like the anti-bullying policy. We got counsellors in for people with issues and bullying rates went down a shit ton. I hate that we had to lose my brother to sort things out but god knows how many more people we saved by doing the things he did all along." Santana said.

"I'm so proud of you for telling me and for everything you've had to overcome." Brittany kissed her gently.

"Thanks, Britt. There's so much more I need to tell you but I can't tonight. I feel terrible about seeing Ale and how rude I was to the girls and I'm exhausted." Santana said.

"They understand," Brittany said.

"They don't, but thank you for being here for me." Santana kissed her again.

"I'd do anything for you, baby," Brittany whispered. Santana smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

"I'd do anything for you too,

Britt." she whispered.


	8. Eight

"Morning girls." Santana skipped into the kitchen the next morning ready for work.

"Someone's perked up." Kitty sipped her coffee.

"Why are you always here?" Santana took the coffee and finished it, pouring another cup and giving it back to Kitty.

"Because Puck and Quinn always shower together in the morning and I hate hearing him knocking everything off the shelves while he tries to get it on. I'm debating moving in and sharing with Matilda." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome to stay over whenever you want to, Kit, you know you're welcome here." Santana said.

"I'll definitely take you up on that. How are you feeling today?" Kitty asked.

"I feel good. I'm ready to go to work and kick everyone's ass into shape for the performance. I'm going to pick you guys up from school and take you guys to Quinn's to get some hot chocolate and some of her little donut things she makes when I'm on my period that make me very happy. Then we're going to come home and I'm going to clean the apartment from top to bottom." Santana said.

"Why?" Kitty scoffed.

"I haven't done a proper clean since before the girls got here and with the tons of new shit everywhere, I think we should." Santana said.

"Do we have to help?" Cambria asked.

"No, because Britt said she's going to take you two to her dance studio. Til, you're welcome to go with them or you can stay here and talk to me while I clean." Santana said.

"I'll stay. I don't like dance that much." Matilda said.

"Okay. Go get your stuff or you're all going to be late. Kitty, you're with me again today." she said. The girls nodded and left the kitchen. "Do you guys want a lift?" Santana called.

"Yes please." Cambria called back.

"Get your stuff and meet me in the garage!" Santana called. She got her keys, phone and bag and went down to the garage. Britt was still asleep and would lock up properly once she was leaving. Mike was doing the dancing today since Britt had took a day off with her hip to make sure it was better.

"Hey." Kitty slid into the front seat.

"Hey." Santana looked back at her nieces as they slid into their seats and buckled up. "Let's go." Santana drove out of the garage and to their school. She parked up in the drop off bay and the girls in the back got out, waving goodbye and running to the school. Santana saw a few boys pointing at her and whispering stuff to each other with smirks. She rolled her eyes and looked at Kitty. "You ready to go to work?" she asked.

"Can you take me to the store?" Kitty whispered. She looked at Santana and only then did Santana realise she was crying. Santana nodded and pulled away from the school. They drove in silence, Santana shooting worries glances at Kitty the whole drive there. She parked up and Kitty ran inside, leaving her in the car. Santana waited for a few minutes and then Kitty returned with a bag. She shoved it in her handbag.

"Where am I asking you now?" Santana asked.

"Your apartment please. I can't go back to Quinn's. Puck will be there and ask questions." Kitty said.

"Britt might be at my apartment." Santana said.

"Britt leaves you to it. Puck will come and sit on me until I tell him what's wrong." Kitty said. Santana nodded and began driving back to her apartment. She shot a quick text off to Holly to cover for her today because she had an emergency.

"Okay." Santana parked in the garage again. They got out and went up to her apartment. Brittany was sat on the couch eating cereal and watching two people dance on the telly.

"Hey baby, hey Kitty. Why are you guys here? Don't you have work?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know." Santana sat on the couch. Kitty rushed to Santana's room and closed the door behind herself. "She cried when I asked if she was ready to go work and she asked me to go to the store. I couldn't say no and make her go to work in a state. She won't tell me anything either." Santana said.

"She'll be okay." Brittany said. Santana hummed and went to the kitchen, beginning to wash the dishes they had used at breakfast. "I was going to do them once I'd finished mine." Brittany put her bowl in the sink.

"I'm off for the rest of the day so I might as well get started." Santana said.

"Santana!" Kitty shouted. Santana dried her hands and walked to her room quickly.

"I'm coming in." Santana said. She opened the door and saw Kitty sitting on the bathroom floor. She walked in and stopped. In the sink, five positive pregnancy tests lay on top of each other. She got an overwhelming wave of nostalgia. "How did you fuck someone already? You've been here for like, a week." Santana mumbled.

"The last person I slept with is Puck's brother and it's his. I had a clear gap before him and I haven't slept with anyone since. It's got to be his, Santana." Kitty cried. Santana crouched next to her and hugged her tightly.

"We're going to go to the clinic and get you tested properly. These tests can be flukes. I'll pay for it and if you are, I'll be there when you tell Quinn and make your decision on what to do. You're not alone in this, okay?" Santana said. Kitty sniffed and nodded.

"I'm sorry to make you do this with me. I know it must be hard with what happened but you're the only person that would understand and won't judge me. I love Quinn but she's such a bitch sometimes and I know she'd judge me over this, just because it's me." Kitty said.

"It's okay. I'm okay, and you're okay, and it's all going to be okay." Santana whispered. She kissed her temple and stood up. She grabbed a plastic bag and put the tests in it, hiding them in the top drawer for now to get rid of when she got home from the doctors. She pulled Kitty up and wiped her face. "Let's go." Santana said. Kitty nodded and let Santana pull her out of the bathroom through Cambria's room. Santana stopped and grabbed Ellie-Belly off the bed, forcing her into Kitty's arms.

"Ellie-Belly." Kitty mumbled.

"Figured you could use her." Santana said. They walked to the living room and saw Britt was cleaning the table. "Britt, I'll be back soon. I love you." Santana said. Brittany kissed her and hugged Kitty.

"I love you more. Text me when you're coming back and I'll get some food ready." Brittany said.

"Okay." Santana smiled and pulled Kitty out of the apartment. They drove to the doctors in silence and Kitty dropped herself in a seat while Santana booked them an emergency appointment. She had to lie and say she was Kitty's cousin, but she had done it enough times for it to work.

"How long do we have to wait?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure. Here." Santana offered her phone and headphones to Kitty. She gave her a thankful smile and plugged them in, leaning her head against Santana's shoulder.

"Kitty Wilde." a woman said. Santana stood and pulled Kitty with her. They followed her down the hallway and into an examination room. Kitty handed her her phone back and Santana put it away, not noticing the ten missed calls and twenty messages off Brittany and Quinn.

"Hi, I'm doctor Michaels. I understand you want a pregnancy test, Kitty." another woman looked at Kitty. She nodded and the woman handed her a cup. "Wee in the cup. There's water in the bathroom for you." she said. Kitty nodded again and walked to the bathroom. "Sister?"

"Cousin." Santana said.

"Have you got any kids?" Doctor Michaels asked.

"I have one and I'm fostering three of my nieces." Santana said.

"How old are they all?" doctor Michaels smiled.

"Sixteen, thirteen, ten and I my baby was born stillborn." Santana said.

"I'm so sorry." doctor Michaels placed a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"It's okay. It was three years ago now." Santana said.

"Still. I lost a baby of my own, I was six months with twins and they made me carry both full term because it was too risky to remove him without killing the other one." doctor Michaels said.

"It's shit, isn't it?" Santana said. Doctor Michaels nodded. The door opened and Kitty handed her a cup of pee. Doctor Michaels took it and dipped something in it.

"It's pink if you are, blue if you aren't." she said. She turned back to them. "It'll take a few minutes." she said. They sat in silence until an alarm went off. Doctor Michaels turned and pulled the strip out of the cup. She turned and showed it to the girls. Santana stared at the pink paper and she felt Kitty begin to sob, curling into her side.

"It's okay." Santana wrapped her arms around Kitty and pulled her onto her lap. "It's alright, Kit. It's completely alright. We're going to sort this. You know your options." Santana said.

"When did you have sex?" doctor Michaels asked.

"Two months ago." Kitty said.

"Okay, I was thinking as much. I want you to come back in a month to do a scan if you decide to continue with your pregnancy. You are legally allowed up until your sixth month in pregnancy to terminate the foetus by he state laws of New York City." doctor Michaels said.

"Thank you so much." Santana pulled Kitty up and out of the office. They drove home in silence, parked in silence and walked up to the apartment in silence. Santana unlocked the front door and ushered Kitty in. They walked to the kitchen and saw Quinn and Brittany sat at the island, a bag in the middle of them.

"Good. You're here. Sit." Quinn said. Santana sat on one end and Kitty sat opposite, the two sharing confused looks.

"What's going on here?" Santana asked. Quinn looked at the bag in the middle of the table and Santana felt her heart freeze. The tests.

"I found these in the bathroom when I was cleaning. You're pregnant?" Brittany's voice cracked. Santana looked at Kitty and saw she was shaking. She looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Santana, I'd be really supportive if you didn't cheat on Brittany to do it. You're so irresponsible getting pregnant right now! You've got opening night soon, you're juggling custody battles over your nieces and you cheated on your girlfriend! Where would you even put a baby? How would you raise it? This is so different to last time and you know it is! You seriously can't be considering keeping it!" Quinn snapped. Santana's eyes widened. They thought she was pregnant? They thought she would ever cheat on Brittany, the love of her life? She was ready to go all Lima Heights adjacent on their sorry asses when she saw Kitty was nearly crying. Santana could realistically take care of a baby. She had the support, she had the money, she would have the room if she chose to keep it, even if it meant two of the older girls sharing. She could carry a baby and Quinn was reacting this way to it. Kitty was terrified to tell Quinn. If she was acting this bad with Santana, who was in a steady place to carry a child, how would she react with Kitty? Kitty should know better than to sleep around after Quinn's pregnancy, Quinn would definitely mention that. Especially with a Puckerman, that would bite her in the ass as well. She had no job, no place of her own, no money. She was fucked and Santana felt her heart break for one of her best friends.

"Santana, say something. Please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me it's Matilda's or Kitty's or even Francesca's, just please say it isn't yours. Please say you didn't cheat on me, I know you wouldn't do that." Brittany practically begged.

Santana was torn. She could tell the truth and risk being a witness to a murder, and she knew Quinn would do it too. She was in too close a range with her carving knives to risk that. She could lie and probably destroy Brittany. One look at Kitty and she knew she could only do one thing.

"I'm sorry." her voice cracked. Kitty's eyes went wide and she saw Brittany visibly shrink in defeat. Santana felt her heart crack. Quinn glared at her.

"I thought you would've learnt your lesson about cheating from me. I cheated and got knocked up, and now you've done the same. You've destroyed poor Britt!" Quinn shouted. Brittany forced herself to her feet and out of the kitchen. Santana heard her moving things around in her bedroom and she knew she was taking her things. They were over, she had fucked up and she hadn't actually even fucked up the relationship. Fat tears began streaming down her face but she made herself stay sat down. She couldn't confront Britt right now.

"Quinn-" Kitty started.

"I'm just glad it isn't you, because I'd be driving you straight back home to mum to explain what a wreck you are. I got kicked out for having a baby, imagine what she'd do to you if it was you. Just be grateful it isn't." Quinn snapped. She turned to Santana again. "I'm so disappointed in you. You know, I truly hope the girls don't turn out like you because you're a terrible role model for them to look up to." Quinn said and left to help Brittany packing. Santana began crying harder then, her chest heaving and her fingers clutching the marble tightly.

"Santana, you fucking idiot!" Kitty practically jumped across the island and slapped her across the face.

"Ow! I'm helping you and that's how you repay me?" Santana hissed.

"Yes! You've just ruined your relationship with Brittany for me! Quinn's more angry about the cheating. She would've dealt with it if it was me, but you've lost your girlfriend and your best friend in one day. I would've told her!" Kitty hissed back.

"Well it's too late now! I've already lied about it!" Santana glared at her.

"What's going to happen when they notice you aren't getting bigger and I am? What's going to happen when Quinn asks why I don't smoke anymore, or why I don't have wine with her of a night?" Kitty began pacing.

"We can tell everyone the truth once you've made a decision. You have your options and once Quinn gets over the shock, she'll be fine with it. She'll support you through it like we did with her." Santana said. Kitty hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I just kept my damned legs closed." Kitty groaned. Santana laughed slightly.

"I dream of the day you Fabrays use common sense." Santana said.

"I'm a Wilde." Kitty said.

"And wild you are." Santana muttered. They heard footsteps and saw Brittany carrying a few bags in her arms. "Britt-" Santana started.

"Please don't." Brittany whispered. Santana nodded slowly and watched her leave the apartment.

"Kitty, are you staying?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Kitty mumbled.

"Get a lift home from the cheater." Quinn scoffed and left the apartment.

"What time is it?" Santana asked.

"Lunch time." Kitty said.

"Can you pick up the girls today? I just want to go and cry in bed for a few hours and I can't have them see me in a state." Santana said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go and cry for a bit." Kitty threw the tests in the bin and piled a bunch of stuff over them. They went to Santana's bedroom and she noticed how bare it looked without Brittany's clothes and belongings thrown everywhere. She broke down again and Kitty pulled her into the bed, hugging her tightly until she cried herself to sleep.

"Hey tía." Cambria slid onto the couch beside Santana.

"Hey mija." Santana gave her a smile and leaned against her.

"Are we going to dance with Britt?" Francesca joined her on her other side.

"Not tonight. She's got to work." Santana lied.

"Can we go and see Rosa then?" Cambria asked. Santana looked at Kitty who shrugged.

"Yeah, okay. Let me grab my things and we'll go. Kit, you coming or do you want me to drop you off home?" Santana asked.

"I'll come. I want to talk to Rosa." Kitty said. Santana nodded and walked to her room. She changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve top. She tucked it into her jeans and pulled on her knee high leather heeled boots. She brushed her hair and put some makeup on to try and cover the obvious crying marks. She grabbed her leather jacket and her big black sunglasses and left the room. Everyone was waiting at the door for her and she grabbed her bag, leading them down to the garage.

"Okay, remember what I said?" Santana stopped the girls from going inside the precinct.

"Don't run away, don't talk to anyone you don't introduce us to, don't touch anything and don't annoy anyone that's working." they all chorused. Santana nodded and led them inside.

"Santana!" the receptionist, Michelle, greeted her.

"Hey Michelle. We're just gonna go up and see Rosa, okay?" Santana said.

"Go on up." Michelle nodded. Santana smiled and they got in the elevator. They rode up and then stepped out onto the floor.

"Santana, hey!" Jake smiled at her.

"Hey Jake. Where's my darling sister?" Santana said.

"At her desk. Who are the kids?" Jake asked.

"My nieces and you know Kitty. This is Matilda, Francesca and Cambria. Girls, this is Jake, Rosa's friend." Santana said.

"Nice to meet y'all. Look,

I gotta run and catch some criminals with Charles but Rosa is free and doesn't have an open case right now, whatever she tries to tell you. Amy is somewhere with Gina as well." Jake said and slid passed them, getting in the elevator.

"Come on." Santana walked through the gate into the bullpen. Rosa was sat at her desk typing on her computer. "Rosa, Rosa, Rosa." Santana sang and draped herself over her foster sister. Rosa glared at her.

"What, Santana?" she snapped. "Oh my hod, Santana." a small smile cracked onto her face and she pulled Santana onto her lap.

"Whoa, chill." Santana laughed and held onto the desk to stop the chair spinning.

"What are you doing here?" Rosa asked.

"The girls wanted to meet you. Rosa, these are my nieces, Matilda, Francesca and Cambria. I'm fostering them, and you know Kitty. Girls, this is Rosa." Santana said.

"Hey Kitty. Girls." Rosa nodded at them.

"Hey Rosa. Missed me?" Kitty smiled.

"Of course." Rosa said.

"Rosa, who are your friends?" Amy walked over with Gina and Terry.

"This is Santana, Matilda, Francesca, Cambria and Kitty." Rosa said.

"And how do you know these people?" Terry asked. Santana smirked.

"I'm Rosa's little sister, and these are my nieces and Kitty is my best friend." Santana said.

"You have a sister?" Amy raised her eyebrows.

"I see the resemblance." Gina said.

"Me too." Terry said.

"Foster sister. I would've killed her by now if she was my real sister." Rosa pinched Santana's hip.

"You love me really." Santana said.

"I suppose." Rosa rolled her eyes.

"Rosa never mentioned having a foster sister." Terry said.

"Why would she? She's a private gal." Santana laughed.

"True dat. Are you on the same team as Rosa?" Gina wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm a lesbian, if that's what you're getting at." Santana said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Amy asked. Santana's eyes went wide. Kitty gave her a look of pity.

"Yeah, she's called Brittany! She's super nice." Cambria said.

"She's a dancer." Francesca said.

"Why isn't she with you?" Rosa asked. Santana gave her a pleading look. "Amy, why don't you take the girls to get some food?" Rosa said.

"Sure. Come on, Gina will come too." Amy grabbed Gina and pulled her to the elevator. The girls waved and Santana watched the doors close on them.

"What's up?" Rosa asked.

"I'm pregnant. Quinn found the tests in Santana's drawer and freaked out like really bad and Santana said they were hers so Quinn wouldn't kill me but Britt thinks she cheated on her to get pregnant and they might've broke up but she just left the apartment so we don't know and now we're in a big mess. I don't know what to do, Rosa. I can't have a kid, I'm still a kid! I've ruined their relationship and Quinn hates her and will probably kill me when I tell her the truth." Kitty rushed out. Rosa blinked and leaned back, pulling Santana with her.

"You're fucked." Rosa muttered.

"Thanks." Santana rolled her eyes.


	9. Nine

"So, what are you going to do about the baby issue?" Rosa asked.

"Well, I don't think I'm ready to have a baby. I only just moved here, I live with my sister, I don't have a job or a boyfriend or my own place to raise one. It would be irresponsible for me to keep it. The doctor said I have up until my sixth month if I want to terminate." Kitty said.

"Are you going to terminate?" Rosa asked.

"I mean, I'm not against termination. Each to their own, you know. I just dunno cause if I do it, Quinn will freak out. She gave her baby up for adoption so I could just do that, but I wouldn't want my baby growing up thinking I didn't love it enough to keep it. It's just difficult." Kitty sat down on the chair by Rosa's desk.

"Well, why don't you tell Quinn and ask her what she thinks you should do?" Rosa asked.

"Cause she will probably kick me out." Kitty said.

"What if she doesn't? She could be more sympathetic to you because she's gone through it herself." Rosa said.

"No, she kicked off saying if it was Kitty, she'd drag her home to their mum and shit." Santana said.

"I can't believe Quinn would think you'd cheat on Britt. She should know better than to think you would, especially since you two spent weeks arguing over her cheating on Finn with Puck." Rosa said.

"Yeah, exactly. It killed me seeing Britt's face. She looked so heart broken." Santana felt her heart clench painfully.

"Why don't you tell Britt the truth and not tell Quinn?" Rosa asked.

"You could, and then everything would be fine!" Kitty said.

"Quinn would ask why it's back to normal with us if I cheated on her and then she'd assume it's you who's pregnant." Santana said.

"I'm going to tell Quinn." Kitty said.

"Well, you might as well wait and make your decision before announcing to the world. If it turns out that you want to terminate, we can tell Britt privately and just pretend we worked things out to Quinn." Santana said.

"Or you could all just be honest and sort it out now." Rosa said.

"I doubt very much Quinn or Britt would talk to us if we tried to explain." Santana said.

"Probably not, but you've got to try, right?" Rosa said.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, Kit, let's decide what you're doing about your baby and then we can sort everything out." Santana said.

"Right now?" Kitty squeaked.

"No, obviously not. Take your time, there's not much of a rush." Santana said. Kitty nodded and leaned back in her chair. Santana sighed and leaned against Rosa's chest. She wrapped her arms around Santana and kissed her temple.

"It's gonna be fine. Britt loves you too much to think you'd cheat on her." Rosa said.

"I hope so." Santana mumbled.

"Diaz, is this your girlfriend?" Captain Holt walked towards them.

"Little sister." Rosa ruffled Santana's hair.

"I see the resemblance. Is this a perp?" he looked at Kitty.

"Friend." Kitty groaned and sat up properly.

"Just a friend." Rosa said.

"Got it." Holt nodded and walked away.

"I best get the girls home and fed." Santana said.

"Okay. Thanks for visiting. Ring me when you decide what you're doing." Rosa said.

"I will. Thanks for being helpful." Santana hugged her and slid off her lap. She pulled Kitty up and they left the floor. They found the others in the cafeteria and said their goodbyes. Santana dropped Kitty off at home on the way and then went to their apartment.

"Matilda?" Santana called that night.

"Santana?" Matilda walked into her bedroom. Santana was sat on the bed using her laptop, her glasses on her face and her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Do you know if your dad had a college fund for you guys?" Santana asked.

"I think he did for me, but not for Frankie or Cammie. I think you'd have to ask him. Why?" Matilda slid onto the bed beside her.

"You go to college in two years and if he hasn't got a fund, I need to get you one up and running. Do you want to go to college?" Santana asked.

"I mean, yeah. It'll be a good experience but if you can't afford it then don't worry." Matilda shrugged.

"No, I can afford it. In case you didn't notice, Tillie, I've kinda got a shit ton of money from work and from my dad's will. I'll open a fund for you and get Emma to find out if your dad has one. If he does, I'll get access and we can start looking at your options. What do you like doing at school?" Santana asked.

"I like science, drama, music. I'm really into singing and stuff, but I know like only one in a million makes it so it's unrealistic. Probably science and maths." Matilda said. Santana raised her eyebrows and closed her laptop. She stood up and pulled Matilda off the bed with her. She walked to her walk in wardrobe and found her photo box at the bottom of her scarf bin. She pulled it out and they sat on the floor.

"These are my high school photos. I was a cheerleader in glee club with Rachel and Kurt and Quinn and Kitty and Mercedes and I was always outshined by everyone. Rachel has a career on broadway, Mercedes has a record deal and I'm a singer songwriter and I direct broadway plays myself. There was about fifteen people in that club and three of them have careers in music, they're not unrealistic. If you want to do something with music, then we're going to do whatever it takes to get you there. You want music lessons, done. Singing lessons, done. Dancing lessons, vocal coaching, whatever you need, I'll get it sorted. It's not fair for your dreams to be stifled if you have the ability to be amazing, and you're my niece, so you do." Santana pretended to flick her hair off her shoulders. Matilda dived into her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Thank you, tía. Nobody has ever been supportive of it and you've just fixed it all in like a minute." Matilda cried into her neck. Santana kissed her temple and held her tightly.

"Nobody was supportive of my dreams either, except Quinn and Kitty and the glee kids. It's shit being told you're not good enough but if you have a gift then you're going to give it your all and you're going to try and make it in the business." Santana said.

"You're actually the best, tía. I love you so much." Matilda whispered.

"I love you more, Tillie." Santana whispered back, her own tears flowing down her cheeks freely.

"Here we are." Santana pulled into a parking space at the school. She unbuckled her belt.

"Why are you getting out?" Francesca asked.

"I need to speak to the office and get your semester dates." Santana fixed her hair in the mirror. She had showered this morning after a sleepless night and had spent extra time curling it so it looked flawless. She had her makeup done to perfection and her big Gucci sunglasses resting on her head. She was wearing a flower patterned pencil skirt that showed her ass off quite well, if she said so herself, and a blue t-shirt tucked in. She had her blue Jimmy Choo heels on and her red leather jacket to match the flowers on her skirt.

"You do realise if you go in, everyone will be coming up to me all day telling me how hot you are?" Matilda raised her eyebrows.

"Well, thanks." Santana winked.

"I'm serious!" Matilda whined.

"So am I!" Santana opened the door and stepped out, pulling her red handbag over her shoulder. She crossed her arms and waited for the girls to climb out. She locked the car and began walking to the school, the three of them trailing behind her. She could feel everyone staring at her as she walked but she didn't care. She felt powerful right now and that was all she wanted to feel after ruining her relationship yesterday.

"Office is that way." Matilda pointed to the left.

"Thanks mija. Now, I'll pick you guys up later, okay? Did you get your dinner off the side?" Santana asked. They shook their heads and she nodded. She pulled out her purse and pulled out a wad of notes. She handed ten dollars to each of them. "Make sure she doesn't spend it all on cake." Santana pointed at Cambria.

"I'll buy a cookie too." Cambria smiled and tucked it into her pocket.

"Thanks tía." Francesca hugged her and slipped away to her friends, who instantly began whispering and pointing at Santana.

"Thanks tía!" Cambria hugged her and kissed her cheek, running over to her own friends.

"No hug from my big girl?" Santana pouted playfully. Matilda rolled her eyes and hugged her quickly.

"Thanks tía. See you later." Matilda said. Santana smiled and kissed her cheek, turning on her heels and walking up towards the office. She heard Matilda talking to her friends about how, no that wasn't her mother, it was her aunt, and no, she wasn't single and even if she was, she's a lesbian, and to just stop talking about her aunts ass before she kicked theirs. Santana laughed and walked into the reception.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the old woman smiled at Santana.

"I've got my three nieces in this school and I wanted to get their semester dates please. They've only recently enrolled." Santana said. The woman grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"It's the same for all three parts of the school because we're a joint academy." she said.

"Thank you." Santana put it in her bag and walked out. She was going to find out if they had passports and then book them a holiday. She could think of nothing better than lying on a sun lounger in the sun by the pool, drinking bottomless cocktails with three people she genuinely loved. She might even invite Kitty, since there was no chance in hell of Quinn or Brittany going with them right now.

"Let's get today over with." Santana muttered and walked into the theatre. She could see Brittany and Mike going over dances on the stage with the actors so they were all in their right places while Holly and April counted them along. Kitty was nowhere to be seen so Santana assumed she

"Satan! You're here!" Holly ran over and hugged her.

"Hey." Santana smiled.

"Sue is here, she's back stage with her kid. Britt looks terrible, though. Did something happen between you two?" Holly asked.

"Long story, Hol. I don't have time to get into it." Santana mumbled.

"Lopez!" April called. Santana squeezed passed her and walked onto the stage. Her heels clicked and made everyone fall into silence and look at her.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"Is this number okay?" April asked.

"Let's see it." Santana said. Everyone got into position and they began the routine. Santana watched and began shaking her head. The dances were wrong, the notes Rachel sang were wrong, it was all wrong.

"Stop. No. Just stop." Santana snapped. Everyone fell silent and looked at her carefully. "Rachel, we spent two weeks going over this song when I insisted you were cast as Belle. This should be well in your back pocket because there's barely any strain for your vocal range. You're meant to sound floaty, you sound like you're trying to give birth to a miniature hobbit." Santana gave her a patronising smile and turned to the dancers. "This is the opening song. There's meant to be chaos in the village as everyone crowds around Belle to say how strange she is. You're not crowding, you're running away. We either need more dancers or you need to work on your spacing issues. Where's my lady buying eggs? Where's my book keeper? Where's the girls trying to get Gaston's attention? Where is Gaston? Where is LeFou? Where's my hidden village in France atmosphere?" Santana began pacing.

"Santana, you changed half of the notes of this song last week." Holly grabbed her. Santana groaned and placed her head in her hands. She sucked in a quick breath and nodded, straightening back up.

"Okay. Let's go from the beginning. I'm going to walk through with you all." Santana said. Everyone got back into position and she walked through the routine with them. There was a lack of school children to say she was strange and she needed a few more villagers to fill up the rest of the space. "Okay, we need a few more school children for the dance part and we need some more villagers." Santana said.

"But the singing was okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. If we don't start out strong, we lose interest. We need to start and stay strong. This is a big part, hobbit, and you can't choke." Santana said.

"I won't." Rachel said.

"Okay. Now, let's do Kill the Beast because most of you are in it as well." Santana said. Everyone nodded and began moving into their spaces for that. They began running through the routine, often bumping into each other. Santana groaned and placed a hand on her hip. She watched the routine basically fall apart and felt like bursting into tears.

"That was a mess." Holly mumbled to herself.

"I'm going to kill someone. Holly, I'm going to actually kill someone." Santana began pacing again.

"Santana, let's not get arrested for a murder." April said.

"Why is everyone incompetent? We take two steps forward and fifty nine thousand steps back!" Santana shouted. Everyone flinched and Santana risked a look at Brittany and Mike. They looked as disappointed as she felt right now.

"It's hard! You've got us working every single day from eight in the morning until three in the afternoon and it's exhausting." a dancer whined.

"You've been rehearsing these songs and routines for seven hours a day, five days a week, four weeks a month for six months and you're all still messing up! I don't give a shit if it's exhausting! It should be easy by now." Santana shouted.

"Lopez." Sue called. Santana turned and saw Sue and Robyn watching her flip out. "A word please." she said. Santana sighed and nodded.

"Get practising. If this isn't a little bit better by the time I get back, I will fire every single one of you and cancel the show." Santana said. Rachel's eyes went wide and she rushed over to the dancers to help sort them out. Santana stepped off the stage and walked over to Sue and Robyn. Sue sat Robyn down in one of the seats and motioned for April to keep an eye on her. Sue took Santana's arm and pulled her out to the lobby of the theatre.

"Sit." Sue motioned to the stairs leading to the balcony. Santana sat down on the edge of the step, watching Sue sit down beside her. "For one, you look about ready to have a mental breakdown so I'm going to give you some good news to cheer you up." Sue said.

"Okay." Santana raised her eyebrows. Sue pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Santana. Santana opened it and read it, her eyes going wide. "Is this a joke?" she whispered.

"What part? That A Star is Born want you to write their songs for them and you'll get five thousand for each song they use, or that I'm giving you a raise and promoting you to my head bitch since I'm taking leave with Robyn? You'll get a large pay rise because of how impressed I am with your work as of lately and you can just leave Holly and April to run the little show and stay at home a lot of the time too. You'll have to come in once a week to supervise but you can take most of your time to work on your songs." Sue said. Santana hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much. Thank you so much, Sue." Santana whispered.

"Don't mention it, kiddo. You know, I see a lot of myself in you and I know you're beating yourself up over something right now. Use it and channel it to write your songs. I've got Robyn to put the rough script for the movie in your bag so you know what to write about, but try and channel your emotions into the songs. You're at your best when you're being emotional." Sue said. Santana wiped her eyes carefully as to not make her mascara run.

"Thank you so much." Santana said.

"Of course. So, stay for another hour and sort that number out and then you can go. Just pop in once a week until the week before the show, maybe twice then but I know that's around the time with the court so I'll do that week if you need me too." Sue said. Santana smiled widely and hugged her again.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this all means to me." Santana said.

"Just make me proud, Lopez." Sue said.

"I will, I promise." Santana stood up and brushed her skirt off. She walked back into the theatre and slipped the letter into her bag, hugging Robyn and stepping onto the stage again.

"They did the routine flawlessly. Britt and Mike got them sorted out." Holly said.

"Good." Santana couldn't fight the smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling? You were ready to commit murder three minutes ago." April said.

"I'll tell you guys in a minute when everyone has finished this routine." Santana said. They nodded and watched the end of the routine. "Everyone sit down please!" Santana called. Everyone flooded off the stage and into the seats, looking up at her curiously.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Sue has just pulled me and gave me something." Santana grabbed her bag and pulled out the letter.

"Are you fired?" Holly asked.

"What? No." Santana snorted. She opened up the letter and smirked. "I have been promoted to Sue's head bitch, Sue's words, not mine, which means I don't need to be here to terrorise you all every day, only once a week instead." Santana said. She heard some of the dancers cheering and laughed. "You guys can go on a break. I want to talk to Holly, April, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes please." Santana said. Everyone nodded and left to have a break back stage. Brittany and Mike shared a look and followed their dancers.

"What's up girl?" Mercedes asked.

"I've been asked to write the songs for A Star is Born, so I'll be taking leave for that as well." Santana smiled. She felt everyone hug her and begin to chant her name.

"Well in, girl!" Mercedes hugged her.

"You're going to be amazing!" Kurt and Blaine said.

"I can't wait to hear them!" Rachel said.

"Satan, you're amazing!" Holly and April kissed her cheeks. Santana laughed and hugged them all again.

"I'm so happy. Just please don't mention anything to anyone else. I'm going to tell Britt, I don't really care about telling Mike, but please don't tell any of the cast or the dancers. I don't want it to go down the shitter because everyone puts pressure on me." Santana said.

"Okay." they promised.

"I've got to be getting home so I can get to work." Santana said.

"We love you!" the chorused. She smiled and grabbed her bag, leaving the theatre. She got into her car and connected her phone to the Bluetooth, dialling Kitty's number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Kit, you're not going to believe what's just happened. I got a promotion from Sue and I've been asked to write the songs for A Star is Born!" Santana squealed.

"Oh my god! Satan, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Kitty said.

"I know! I'm so excited I think I could piss myself!" Santana said.

"That's actually amazing!" Kitty said. Santana went to open her mouth when she heard Quinn in the background.

"Who are you talking to?" Quinn asked.

"Santana. She just got a promotion and she's writing the songs for A Star is Born. Quinn, I know you've got your issues with her but this is such a big deal." Kitty said.

"Tell her I said congratulations." Quinn's voice was quiet.

"Quinn says congrats." Kitty said.

"Thanks Quinnegan." Santana turned into her garage and parked the car.

"San, I think I'm going to tell her." Kitty whispered.

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Well, I should. I can't deal with the idea I've broke you and Britt up. I feel so bad but I'm so scared." Kitty whispered.

"Kit, take your time. I know the situation isn't ideal like, at all, but it'll only be a few months at most and it'll all be fine once we've sorted it." Santana began walking up to her apartment.

"Yeah, I guess. You're the best friend ever, Satan." Kitty said.

"I know." Santana smiled. She unlocked her apartment and threw her bag on the couch. "Kit I'm home so I'm going to go and start reading this script before I have to grab the girls." Santana said.

"Okay, have fun!" Kitty hung up. Santana kicked her shoes off and sat on the couch, sending a couple of hundred dollars to Kitty's bank account for helping her at work. She grabbed the script and a notebook and pen, beginning to read and make notes.


	10. Ten

"Hey." Matilda slid onto the couch beside Santana.

"Hey mija. Halloween is in like five days and I haven't got you costumes. Are you girls too old to dress up?" Santana asked.

"Well, I'll dress up if Cam wants me to." Matilda shrugged.

"Let me know what you guys decide to dress up as and I'll get the costumes tomorrow." Santana said.

"Haven't you got work tomorrow?" Matilda asked.

"Oh, no. Sue promoted me so I only have to go in once a week and I've been asked to write some songs for a new movie so I'm on creative leave until I'm done." Santana shrugged.

"Oh, cool. Proud of you." Matilda smiled.

"Thanks Til. I spoke to Emma and she's confirmed the dates for the court. It'll be on the seventeenth of November, so exactly a month today. We're gonna fly out on the fifteenth and stay in a hotel, just relax before the trial and then we're going to go and I'm going to get custody of you guys permanently and then everything will be fine." Santana said.

"Are you going to adopt us?" Matilda asked. Santana looked at her carefully.

"Do you want me to?" Santana asked. Matilda nodded.

"Yes. So much. You've done so much for us and the girls adore you." Matilda said.

"Then I'll mention it to Emma next time I talk to her and get her to arrange it all." Santana said. She debated grabbing the semester dates and discussing holidays with Matilda but the girl deserved a surprise, all of them did, so she kept quiet.

"Thanks, tía." Matilda hugged her.

"Of course. Now, go get your sisters. We're having a family meeting in the kitchen." Santana said and closed her laptop. Matilda nodded and ran down the hallway. Santana walked to the kitchen and sat at the island with her notebook. Everyone came back and sat down.

"You alright?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah, course. I just wanted to talk about a few things. First things first, we will be flying to Ohio on the fifteenth of November. The trial will be on the seventeenth. We'll come home once it's finished. Now, halloween is in five days. What are you guys dressing up as?" Santana asked.

"Wednesday Addams." Francesca said.

"Wednesday, got it. Cammie?" Santana smiled at her.

"I want to be Thing One. Will you be my Thing Two, tía?" Cambria asked.

"Of course I will. So, Til, that leaves you." Santana said.

"I think I'll be Morticia Addams then." Wednesday said.

"Got it." Santana scribbled down their costumes in her notebook.

"Is Britt coming? Will she be Cat in the Hat?" Cambria asked.

"I don't know yet." Santana gave her a soft smile. Cambria nodded. "Okay, next on my list was chores. Now, I don't mind tidying the living room and kitchen and the bathrooms, but I want you guys to keep your rooms clean. Okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." they all nodded.

"Allowances. I know we don't really have a system and I want to put one in place, I do, but I know I'm useless with setting limits. I want you guys to just come to me whenever you need money or anything. I'm going to put a notebook on the fridge and if you guys need anything, like new clothes or new shower stuff, just write it on the list and you'll have it as soon as I get it. If you want to go out with your friends, come and ask me for money. I don't want you guys to think you can't ask me when you can. Got it?" Santana said.

"Got it." they chorused.

"Okay, last thing. Clubs. Do you guys want to join any clubs? It can be anything, sports, musical theatre, comic book club, whatever you want. Just tell me and we'll make it happen." Santana said.

"I want dance lessons. I really love dancing with Britt." Cambria said. Santana nodded and wrote it under Cambria's name.

"Yeah, me too." Francesca nodded.

"Okay." Santana nodded.

"And soccer. I'd really like to play soccer." Cambria said. Santana wrote it down.

"Can I have guitar lessons? Puck showed me his when we went to the coffee shop and I loved it and I really want to learn." Francesca said.

"Guitar lessons, yes." Santana wrote it down.

"I want singing lessons please." Matilda said. Santana nodded and wrote it down, adding music lessons underneath. If she was going to make it in the music industry, she could learn how to play a few things as well.

"Is that everything or anything else?" Santana asked.

"I think that's it for now." they said.

"I'll get right on them. Oh, last thing. I want us to have a family night once a week. We need to set aside a night where we make sure we're all free so we can spend time together. It can get busy doing your own things all the time and it's nice to just group back together." Santana said.

"Sundays? It's at the end of the week, so it's a nice day for us to all relax." Francesca said.

"Sundays are good." Matilda and Cambria agreed. Santana nodded.

"Sundays it is. Now, what do you guys want for dinner?" Santana stood up and walked to the fridge. "We have a total of zero things. I need to go shopping, wow." Santana closed the fridge again.

"Chinese?" Francesca asked.

"Sure. Tillie, ring up please. I'm going to get a shower before it comes." Santana kissed Matilda's cheek and went into her bedroom to get a shower.

"I hate grocery shopping." Santana looked at the list of things she had to get for the house. She had spent all morning thinking of things that she should have in a house and things she used to have in the house as a kid. She never really shopped before she got the girls because she'd order in or Britt would bring food in with her. It was a wonder neither of them were fat fucks.

"Struggling there?" Tina asked. Santana sighed and nodded.

"Buying for kids is so hard when they just give you a vague concept. What even is easy food?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Food that's easy for them to make if they get hungry." Mike said. Santana sighed and put her head on the handlebar of the trolley.

"You'll get diseases doing that." Tina said. Santana lifted her head and saw they were carrying chocolate ice cream, bananas, cherries, kiwis and butterscotch sauce. That was Brittany's comfort food. Santana looked back down.

"She's not doing as bad as we expected when Quinn told us what happened." Mike said.

"Why are you guys even talking to me? I've broke Brittany's heart and you're her best friends. You only know me through her." Santana said.

"Because we know you wouldn't cheat on her. Something must've gone on to make all of this happen." Tina said.

"Yeah. We spoke to Quinn and she said she never thought you'd cheat on Britt either, but you did and we should focus on getting Britt to move on. We knew something was going on and we wanted to talk to you, but then you didn't come to work and Britt gave me the day off so she could really throw herself into her work." Mike said.

"Well, I did. I'm pregnant, so." Santana muttered. The words felt like poison on her tongue.

"We don't believe you'd cheat on her. That's all we're saying. We're not disregarding the pregnancy, but maybe you were drunk and someone took advantage of you. You're too in love with Britt to ever cheat. Anyone can see it." Tina said.

"Can we not talk about this in the middle of a super market please?" Santana hissed. They shrugged and Tina pulled the list from her hands. Mike took the trolley and they began putting things into her cart. She followed them around the shop and then got the girls their costumes for Halloween. She paid and they helped her put everything in her car.

"Look, Santana, all we're saying is we don't believe you'd willingly cheat on Brittany. You love her and anyone can tell. If you were raped, you can tell us. I have training." Tina whispered. Santana went white and leaned back against the car. She nearly threw up right there and then.

"I need to go." Santana muttered. They watched her climb in the car and drive away quickly.

"She wouldn't talk about it." Mike said.

"We don't know the story, we can't make assumptions, but I know she wouldn't willingly cheat on Britt. Something is happening." Tina said. Mike shrugged and walked her to their car.

"Kitty, get your ass over here right now." Santana hissed into the phone.

"I'm in your bathroom, idiot. I'm having a bath." Kitty said. Santana ended the call and walked to her bathroom. Kitty was lying in the tub covered in bubbles. "What's up?" she asked.

"Mike and Tina cornered me at the store and they said they didn't think I'd willingly cheat. They basically asked if I was raped and I panicked and ran away." Santana sat on the toilet lid. Kitty's eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck. Okay, no. You know what? I'm coming clean. We need to start sorting this shit out." Kitty said.

"How? Even if we tell Quinn the truth, I doubt Britt would ever forgive me for lying and putting her through this. Mike and Tina had her heartbreak food and I know it's her heartbreak food because she ate it when her cat died and she refuses to eat it unless it's a terrible situation because it makes her gain wait. I've fucked up regardless if we tell the truth and I don't think she'd listen to either of us." Santana said.

"Then we're gonna have to make her listen. Right, call Quinn. I'm going to tell her today." Kitty said.

"Can we not do it at my apartment while the girls will be here? They finish school in literally twenty minutes." Santana said.

"I'll tell her tomorrow while they're at school. How are your songs coming along, anyway?" Kitty changed the subject.

"Oh, good. I've got a few ideas and I've got one written already. I sent it off to the company and I should hear back off them tomorrow." Santana said.

"Oh, cool. What's it called?" Kitty asked.

"Why did you do that. It's a pop vibe." Santana said.

"That sounds super cool." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Santana said. She stood up and kissed Kitty's head. "Going to get the girls." she said.

"Have fun." Kitty mumbled. Santana nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

Santana crossed out a few lines of the song she was working on. She should be asleep, it was two thirty am and she was up at six to get everyone awake for the day, but she couldn't get this song out of her head. She had the lines practically there, but she couldn't work out how exactly to get her thoughts onto the page clearly.

"Heal me, god knows nothing else is gonna, gonna heal me." Santana mumbled to herself. She nodded and looked at the next line. "Before it's too late, come and steal me. No. Oh, before it's too late, won't you steal me," Santana scribbled out the line and rewrote it. She heard a knock on the front door and dropped her pen. She grabbed her phone and tiptoed to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Quinn standing there with a red face, her hair a mess. She opened the door and eyed her best friend. "What the fuck is going on?" she hissed and pulled Quinn in.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. San, you have to believe me, I'm so sorry." Quinn sobbed and hugged Santana.

"What? Quinn, what are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Kitty told me everything. I'm so sorry for how I acted and for blaming you. I should've known you'd never cheat on Britt and I should've known something was wrong with Kitty when she was throwing up every morning." Quinn cried. Santana locked the door again and pulled Quinn to her bedroom. She closed the door and moved her things off her bed, settling down with Quinn.

"What happened with Kitty?" Santana asked.

"She was crying when I got back from dinner with Rachel. She freaked when I asked why and she just came out and told me she was pregnant, not you. She told me how you took her the doctors and covered for her because of how I reacted when it was with you. I'm so sorry for being such a bitch. I just saw Britt crying when I got here and she showed me the tests and they were in your room, so we just sort of assumed it was you and then you covered for Kitty and Britt just looked so heartbroken and I freaked out." Quinn cried.

"What did you say to Kitty?" Santana asked.

"I said I was sorry for being so horrible to you and that I'd be by her side no matter what she did. I mean, I shouted at her a bit for having sex without a condom but I don't think it was as bad as she expected. I put her to sleep and then I drove straight over here. I couldn't sleep knowing you lost your best friend and girlfriend over a mistake." Quinn managed to wipe some of the tears away. Santana nodded and looked down at her legs.

"I forgive you. I get why you did it, I would've done the same. I did do the same when you were pregnant with Beth. We just need to tell Britt now." Santana said.

"How've you been without her?" Quinn asked.

"Honestly, I haven't been falling apart. I mean, it helps that I can't really fall apart because I've got the girls and there's a big chance that Cam could come in here when I'm having a breakdown. I mean, it's shit waking up and not having her here. I miss her so much and the girls do as well. It's just shit not having her but then I can't blame her for leaving when I said I cheated on her and I was pregnant." Santana said.

"Do you think she'll forgive you and Kitty?" Quinn lay back on the pillows.

"I mean, I hope so. I'd hate it if she didn't, but then I guess she has every right not to. I've hurt her so much and it's fair if she wouldn't want me back after that." Santana lay back with her.

"She's upset you didn't tell her about the deal with ASIB." Quinn said.

"I didn't think it was the right time to shove good news down her throat." Santana said.

"Probably not." Quinn agreed.

"You staying?" Santana put her notebook and pen on the floor and plugged her phone in, setting an alarm for six thirty instead of her usual six am.

"Yeah. I love you, San. Thank you for being such a good friend to Kit." Quinn said. Santana flicked the light off and slid into the bed.

"I love you too, Quinnegan. You guys would do the same for me." Santana said.

"Yeah, we would." Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana and pulled her closer.

"Santana." Quinn shook her awake.

"What?" Santana groaned.

"I took the girls to school for you. It's half ten and there's a few people here to see you." Quinn said. Santana groaned again and rolled out of the bed. She stomped to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and threw her hair into a messy bun. She slid her glasses on and found Brittany's big pink hoodie she had hidden in her wardrobe and pulled it on over her vest top. It fell to midway on her thighs and it made her feel at home. She pulled on a pair of pink bedsocks and grabbed her phone, heading to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and fed the fish, then sat down on the living room couch. Tina sat opposite her, Mike at her side and Brittany behind her. Rosa was standing in the corner of the room, Kitty by her side and Quinn just looked as confused as Santana felt.

"Is this an intervention?" Santana sipped her coffee.

"Yes." Tina said.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"You shouldn't be drinking caffeine." Mike said and took her cup. She raised her eyebrows and watched him pour it in the sink.

"That coffee blend costs ten bucks a bag, Michael Robert Chang jr. I expect a reimbursement." Santana crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch.

"You're pregnant, Santana. Caffeine is bad for the baby." Tina said. Santana groaned and threw her head back against the pillows.

"Bad for a baby but good for me." she muttered.

"We came here to discuss things today." Tina said.

"Well, get on with it then." Santana said.

"We understand-" Tina started.

"Were you raped?" Rosa burst out. Santana sat up and raised her eyebrows.

"Was I raped? Did I hear correctly or am I still half asleep? Did you just ask me if I was raped?" Santana asked.

"Yes. Tina rang me to tell me you had been raped but wouldn't tell anyone the truth. I obviously had to come and sort this out, cause it's my job and you're my little sister." Rosa said. Santana gave her a look.

"You know I wasn't raped!" Santana snapped. Rosa raised her eyebrows.

"Do I?" Rosa asked.

"Yes. I told you everything when we visited you. You know the full story. You know I wasn't raped." Santana said. Rosa nodded.

"Ah, that. I do." Rosa said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't raped." Santana said.

"Then why did you cheat on Britt?" Mike asked.

"She didn't." Kitty said.

"Well, she's pregnant. How else do you explain that?" Tina asked.

"The baby isn't hers. It's mine." Kitty said. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Kitty took the tests here and then Santana took her the doctors. Britt, you found the tests and we assumed it was Santana's, but they're Kitty's. She covered for Kitty because she knew I'd react really bad because of my teen pregnancy sob story." Quinn said.

"So you weren't raped and you aren't pregnant?" Tina asked.

"Not that I know of, no, Tina." Santana said.

"That makes so much sense." Mike mumbled.

"Are we done with my intervention now? Can I have a coffee?" Santana stood up and slid to the kitchen.

"I'll have one." Quinn called.

"San, I'm going!" Rosa called.

"Drive safe!" Santana called. She poured a few cups of coffee and carried them to the living room, handing a tea to Kitty. She sat down and looked at Brittany, who was now sat on the couch with Mike and Tina. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I really am. I'm sorry for lying to you and hurting you and making you eat your broken heart food. I just hope you can understand why I did it." Santana said. Brittany nodded slowly.

"I get it, but I'm still so confused." she said.

"It's my fault. I couldn't tell Quinn so Santana took the fall for me." Kitty said.

"No, I get that. Why didn't you tell me and just not tell Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"You're shit at lying. If Quinn asked how we were, you wouldn't be able to lie and say we weren't okay because you'd be so happy we were okay." Santana said.

"Fair. I'm still upset cause you lied and stuff, and you didn't tell me about the deal with the film people, but I'm sorry for judging." Brittany said. Santana gave her a half smile and sipped her coffee.

"I didn't think throwing good news in your face was a good idea." she said. Brittany nodded.

"Makes sense." she said.

"So are we all good?" Santana looked at everyone. They nodded.

"What are you doing about the baby?" Mike looked at Kitty.

"We're going to wait until the three month scan and then talk to the doctor about my options." Kitty said.

"Good idea." Tina said.

"Well, we best go, Ti." Mike said.

"Sorry Santana." Tina hugged her and they left the apartment. Quinn and Kitty said their goodbyes and left too, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

"Are you going to come back home? The girls miss you and I miss you." Santana said.

"I missed you guys too." Brittany stood and walked to the couch Santana was on, sliding next to her and pulling her onto her lap. Santana smiled and relaxed for the first time in days. She was back in Brittany's arms and she never felt more at home than right now.

"I hated waking up without you." Santana whispered.

"What if you don't have to anymore?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Santana asked.

"What if I just stayed here?" Brittany asked.

"You'd want to live with us?" Santana smiled.

"I love you, Santana. I'd love to live with you guys. Only if the girls agree, but they love me so I know they will." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

"They'll agree, alright. Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while?" Santana smirked.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Have our sweet lady kisses." Santana whispered and kisses Brittany gently. She felt Brittany put more pressure on her and then lift her up, carrying her to the bedroom. She closed the door behind them and threw Santana on the bed. Santana laughed and pulled Brittany on top of her.


	11. Eleven

"Britt! You're here!" Cambria jumped into Brittany's arms once she stepped foot in the apartment.

"Yeah, kiddo, I am." Brittany laughed.

"We missed you." Francesca hugged her too.

"I missed you guys so much. Get in, Tillie." Brittany said. Matilda smiled and hugged her as well.

"We wanted to talk to you guys actually." Santana said.

"Is it bad?" Cambria asked.

"No." Santana said. Cambria jumped down from Brittany and climbed onto the couch. Santana sat beside her and held her arms out. Sometimes, a cuddle from Cambria just made Santana so happy because she was so pure and innocent and full of life. It gave her hope for these girls, truly.

"Okay." Matilda and Francesca sat on the couch opposite Santana. Brittany sat beside Santana and smiled.

"Britt and I were talking this morning and we wanted to ask you guys a question. Now, don't feel pressured to say yes because you can say no and we understand completely." Santana said. They nodded.

"Would you mind if I moved in with you guys?" Brittany asked. They shook their head quickly.

"No way. It would be so cool." Francesca said.

"Definitely. We could dance all the time." Cambria smiled widely.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Matilda said. Brittany cheered and grabbed all four girls, hugging them tightly.

"Britt!" Santana squealed. Brittany laughed and climbed off them, giving her a kiss quickly.

"Britt! Halloween is on Friday! What are you going as? Santana and I are Thing One and Thing Two and Francesca is going as Wednesday Addams and Matilda is going as Morticia!" Cambria said.

"I'll go as the Cat in the Hat!" Brittany said.

"I said that!" Cambria said.

"Yeah, you did mija. Now, it's coming up to dinner time so what do you guys want?" Santana asked.

"Will you make us something traditional?" Francesca asked.

"Enchiladas?" Santana said.

"Yes!" They cheered, Brittany included.

"You're as bad as the kids." Santana laughed. She shrugged.

"Right girls, bath time or shower time and homework and then dinner will be ready!" Brittany said. They nodded and rushed off to their rooms.

"Oh, Britt. I got the court dates, we're flying out on the fifteenth and the actual trial is on the seventeenth. And I'm thinking of going on holiday after Christmas too, but I haven't decided where. It's going to be a surprise for the girls. I'll pay if you want to come." Santana said.

"A lot of information in one." Brittany blinked. "The trial, text me updates the whole time you're there. The holiday, my mum and dad want us to go and see them for actual Christmas cause they're home and Caitlin is but I'll explain the situation and say we'll come down another time. Just send me the flight details when you decide and I'll help you pay." Brittany said.

"You're not paying anything. It's my treat since I got a raise and I'm getting money off the company for my songs. I'm going to speak to the girls about Christmas cause it's my birthday and Tillie's and I don't know how it's been for them. If it's been shit, you can go and we'll meet you at the airport." Santana said.

"I'm not leaving you on your birthday and Christmas, and on Tillie's. We can sort it baby, no rush." Brittany kissed her cheek. Santana smiled and headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

Halloween went off without a hitch. The girls loved their costumes and Santana made sure to take enough photos to fill a whole album of their first Halloween together. Santana spent ages perfecting everyone's makeup and costumes and hair and then they left and went around the neighbourhood. Santana was pretty sure she could get diabetes from the amount of sweets they got, especially once the rest of their friends joined them.

Puck wore his uniform and got sweets for his service, Quinn would bat her eyelashes, Kitty would lean forward and flash her cleavage, Artie was just in a wheelchair, Rachel would begin to talk about broadway and they'd give her sweets to shut up, Kurt and Blaine's outfits were amazing, Mike and Tina's were sickeningly adorable, Sam was dressed like some character off a movie Santana had never heard of but was apparently a super big hit with old people, everyone knew who Mercedes was and was just shocked she was trick or treating, Joe's dreads helped him pull off his costume of Medusa, Sugar would just get it because everyone knew who Sugar Motta was, everyone thought the girls were adorable and it meant everyone ended up with a shit ton of sweets. They had to stop early because of how full their bags were and Santana called it a great success for their first Halloween together.

Time to the trial was trickling close and Santana knew the girls were starting to get nervous, so she tried to keep everything in a routine and keep it as normal as possible so they wouldn't freak out. They'd started their clubs, so Santana made sure they stuck with them. She stood with the other parents and watched Cambria and her new team play soccer, even in the rain. She waited in Brittany's dance studio with Matilda while Brittany taught Cambria and Francesca had their lessons. She sat in the music studio while Francesca learnt guitar and Matilda learnt piano and had her singing lessons. She was writing while she waited and sent off a few more songs. She had four approved so far, so she had twenty thousand dollars in her bank account. She began to put money from her pay check into three separate accounts for the girls for college, since Emma hadn't managed to find out if any of them had trust funds. She checked in with the musical and saw it was coming along nicely. She checked in with Sue and had a play date with Robyn, taking her to the carnival with the girls one Wednesday Brittany had to work late. They had family night on Sundays where they'd watch films or play games or do karaoke or just talk about anything and everything, but Santana knew that the girls were going crazy, especially Cambria.

She was having more and more accidents and issues. Santana had to wash her bedding four times in the week before the trial because of how agitated Cambria was getting and how scary her nightmares were. She ended up in bed with her and Brittany nearly every night that week and Santana spent most of her nights awake holding Cambria in case she had a nightmare. Matilda looked restless herself, always fidgeting and getting nervous whenever Santana would speak to her. Francesca had gone back to her only short replies attitude and Santana was so worried. She could feel her own mental state going and she knew Brittany knew by the way she'd look at her in the morning when she chugged three cups of coffee before taking the girls to school.

They were flying out to Ohio on the Monday morning and the flight was spent in silence. The goodbye to Brittany was emotional and all five of the girls cried. Santana was sat by Cambria on the flight and Matilda and Francesca were across from her with Emma. A little old woman was sat with Cambria and Santana and had mistaken Cambria for Santana's daughter. It made Santana blush and she couldn't tell the old lady the truth when she was going on about her own daughters.

They landed and headed to their hotel in silence. Santana was planning on visiting Matías' grave while they were in Ohio, but she didn't think taking the girls would be wise and she couldn't exactly leave them either, so she gave up on that idea until the actual trial was over.

The day came quick enough and everyone was in bits. Cambria had wet the bed again and Santana, who had the pleasure of sharing with her, had woken up at four am soaked. She stripped the bed and called for emergency housekeeping, then got herself and Cambria in a shower. Santana stayed awake until their alarm went off at eight so Cambria wouldn't have another nightmare and wet the bed again.

They dressed in silence. Santana pulled on a black pencil skirt and had a white shirt tucked in. She had a black blazer and her black heels. She had her hair down and straight, her makeup done to perfection. Her mascara was waterproof, she knew there'd be tears at some point. Matilda was wearing a black dress with her converse and leather jacket. Santana couldn't deal with a fight over her outfit so she just let her do whatever. Francesca wore a black dress too, but a different one and she had a pair of black tights and slip on shoes. Cambria wore a black skirt and a black top with a black coat, a pair of black socks with bows pulled up to her knees. She had her doc martens on, the ones with the bright yellow laces that she insisted she wasn't changing because she needed something bright. Santana wasn't going to argue with that.

She did their hair carefully, even Matilda's, and then ushered them out of the door. They met Emma in the lobby and drove to the court room in silence. Santana hugged the girls and then Will took them to a separate room.

"You have to sit in the back. They'll call you when they need you." Emma took her into the court room. Santana nodded and slid into a pew at the back to watch. They were a bit through the trial already, only about halfway through the drug charges they had against them. Santana saw Camila for the first time then. She looked horrific and Santana felt like it was a perfect karma for what she did to her girls.

"We will now talk to your children about the things they have witnessed while growing up in your care." the judge said. A man wheeled a screen into the room and turned it on. The girls were sat at a table, Matilda in the middle with Francesca beside her and Cambria on Matilda's knee. Santana noticed then she was holding Ellie-Belly slightly under the table. It made her smile and almost cry at the same time.

"Girls, we're going to ask you a few questions, okay?" the lawyer against Alejandro said.

"Yes." Matilda nodded.

"Growing up, what was it like with your parents?" he asked.

"It was sad." Francesca said.

"We never really got anything for our birthdays or Christmas because mamí and papí would spend their money on drugs. Whenever we needed new clothes, we'd have to go to charity shops because they'd spent most of the money on drugs. They always had friends over and the basement and attic were always locked. The house always smelt and they never cleaned, so I had to. They wouldn't take us to school, so I had to. They wouldn't cook, so I had to learn so Francesca and Cambria would eat." Matilda said. Santana's heart clenched.

"And did you guys ever see any of the drugs?" the lawyer asked. They nodded.

"I found needles once in my bed." Cambria said. A tear slid down Santana's cheek and she didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"They'd never put them away so we always saw them." Francesca said.

"These are photos taken of your house, is that correct?" the lawyer asked. Will, Santana assumed it was, slid photos across the table to the girls. The photos flashed up on another screen showing a filthy house. There were dishes piled up on the sides of the kitchen, bongs and credit cards covered in white powder on the table, dirty clothes across the floor. Santana saw a pink shoe on the floor and she knew it belonged to one of the girls.

"Yes. That's the kitchen." Matilda nodded.

"And this is your room, Matilda?" the lawyer clicked to another picture. The bedroom was bare, just a mattress on the floor with a pillow and a sheet. There was a pile of clothes in the corner and a stack of school books at the side of her bed. There was stains all on the walls and the window was shattered.

"Yes." Matilda nodded.

"What happened to the window?" Alejandro's lawyer asked.

"Papí owed money and he hadn't paid, so someone tried to break in and my bedroom was at the front of the house, so they tried to get in through my window. They hit it with a crowbar until I screamed and they got scared and ran away." Matilda said. Santana pulled a tissue out of her bag and wiped her cheeks.

"Thank you, Matilda. Now, we have received claims of child abuse too. Can you tell us if your parents ever hit you, girls?" the lawyer asked. Emma squeezed Santana's hand.

"Yes." they nodded.

"Can you tell us what it was like?" he asked.

"They only really hurt me. It wasn't too bad, just a few slaps and punches every now and then. Papí knocked one of Cambria's teeth out once and mamí fractured Francesca's wrist l when she pushed her down the stairs. I had a broken rib and a broken ankle after a bad night." Matilda said. Santana was nearly full on sobbing. Emma pulled her into her chest and Santana sucked in a shaky breath.

"Do you admit to these claims, Mr and Mrs Lopez?" the lawyer turned to Alejandro and Camila. They nodded slowly.

"Yes." they said. The judge nodded.

"Thank you girls." the lawyer sat down.

"Any questions?" the judge looked at Alejandro's lawyer. He shook his head. "Okay. We will take a short recess and when we return, we will call the next witnesses." he said and banged his gravel. Santana rushed out of the court room and down to the room where the girls were. Will was waiting outside with them and Santana scooped them into her arms, squeezing them tightly.

"You're crying." Cambria mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry." Santana sniffed and wiped her tears. She sat down on the bench and held her arms out. Cambria climbed onto her lap, Matilda and Francesca took one side each and Santana pulled them close to her. "I love you girls, no matter what happens in there." Santana said.

"We love you too, tía." they whispered.

"Santana, they want to call you as a witness in a minute." Emma said. Santana nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"Do you want to take Ellie-Belly so she can protect you like she protected me?" Cambria held up the elephant. Santana smiled and kissed her temple.

"I don't need Ellie-Belly because I have you guys protecting me here." she pointed to her heart.

"But Ellie-Belly might protect you better than your heart." Cambria smiled. Santana laughed and cupped her cheeks.

"You are adorable. Right, I need to use the toilet before I go back in. Are you guys okay or do you need it too?" she asked.

"Yeah." they nodded. They stood and walked to the bathroom. They did their business and washed their hands, heading back out to Emma and Will.

"The girls will come back in the room with me." Will said. Santana nodded and hugged them all again. Emma led Santana back to the court room and up to the stands. She took the oath and sat down in the chair, waiting for everyone to return so she could be a witness.

"Let's continue. Our next witness is Santana Lopez, Alejandro's sister and the foster carer of his children." the judge said. The lawyer against Alejandro stood and walked towards her.

"Miss Lopez, I am John Harvard. I am trying to see your brother and his wife go to jail to pay for their crimes." he said. Santana nodded. "You are currently the foster parent for your nieces, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes. I've had the girls since the middle of September." Santana said.

"And before taking the girls in, had you ever met them or heard about them?"

"No. I had no idea they even existed until I was called to the office by Emma." Santana said.

"And you would say you're not close to your brother?" John asked.

"Alejandro left our family home when he was fifteen and I was six. I hadn't heard from him since until I visited him a few weeks ago." Santana said.

"Was Alejandro a problematic child?" John asked.

"He never got on well with our parents. They would always argue and he said he left home because he knew they hated him and he hated them too." Santana said. John nodded.

"So you get custody of your nieces out of nowhere. You were shocked?"

"Yes." Santana nodded.

"And how were the girls when you first met them?" he asked.

"Matilda was quite angry and snappy when I met her. She was wearing clothes that were practically falling apart, all of them were. Francesca was really shy and wouldn't really speak to me, only give me one word answers. Cambria was happy to be with me and she seemed really excited to start over again. She was a bit nervous about starting school because she said they never really went when they lived here, but she's thriving now. All of them are." Santana said.

"That's wonderful. How would you describe the relationships between you and your nieces now?" John asked.

"Matilda and I get along brilliantly. She reminds me so much of me when I was a teenager and she's just such an amazing person. Francesca and I bond over our love of music. She's learning guitar and she tries to teach me when she gets home and she's so happy and carefree. Cambria is my little sweetheart. She's so kind and caring and she just wants everyone to be happy. She's started dance lessons and she's coming out of her shell so much." Santana said. John smiled and Santana saw a lot of the people in the pews smile as well.

"How did you find out about the child abuse they suffered?" John asked.

"Cambria had a nightmare one night. She woke me up crying saying she'd had an accident but to please not hurt her. She looked terrified that I would actually hit her. I got her calmed down and into a shower and Matilda woke up and came to check on us. I asked her about it and she just told me. She said they hurt them sometimes but she always had it the worst because she wouldn't let them hurt Cam and Francesca." Santana said.

"And has Cambria had any more nightmares since that night?" John asked.

"Leading up to the trial, yes. At least two a week. She had one last night too." Santana said.

"And do you want to keep the girls permanently?" John asked.

"I'd love to. They're my family." Santana said. John smiled.

"No further questions, your honour." John said. The other lawyer stood up and walked towards her.

"Miss Lopez, I understand you were in foster care yourself as a child." he said.

"I was sixteen, yes." Santana nodded.

"Why were you placed in foster care?" he asked.

"My mother was an alcoholic. She drove to my school and nearly knocked a bunch of kids over and then caused a scene in the hallway. The police were called and I was taken away." Santana said.

"Where was your father at the time?" he asked.

"Deployed. We couldn't reach him either, so I had to be placed into foster care." Santana said.

"But you have a grandmother. Why couldn't you stay with her?" he smirked slightly.

"My grandmother disowned me." Santana shifted slightly in her seat. Alejandro was eyeing his lawyer with a glare.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm a lesbian and she doesn't agree with that." Santana said.

"Right. So you were placed in foster care because your mother was an alcoholic. Why was she an alcoholic?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess she couldn't deal with her emotions and decided to drink to deal with everything." Santana said.

"Is it true that your twin brother committed suicide at the age of fourteen?" he asked. Santana looked down at her hands.

"Yes." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"He was bullied." Santana said.

"Your honour, why is this relevant to Alejandro's case? We are not putting Santana on trial as she has committed no crimes." John said.

"It will all become clear in a minute, your honour." the lawyer said.

"Hurry and make it clear then." the judge said.

"So your brother was depressed and killed himself, your mother was an alcoholic. How did your father die?" he asked.

"In combat. He was in the military." Santana said.

"Did he suffer with any mental health issues?" he asked.

"Not as far as I know of. He didn't really show emotion around us." Santana said. He nodded.

"Is it true that you suffered with depression at the age of twenty two?" he asked.

"Yes." Santana said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I lost my father." Santana said.

"Right. My point, your honour, is that this family clearly has a history of mental health problems and addictions. Alcoholic, depression, suicide, drugs, another alcoholic, depression again. My client could very well be suffering from mental health problems which could cause his addictions. And, if I may, it's clear that Miss Lopez suffers with some issues herself. Is it wise to leave the care of three challenging young girls in her hands when she could break any moment?" the lawyer asked.

"Excuse me, your honour, may I make a point?" John said.

"Yes." the judge nodded.

"Your client ran away at fifteen. He didn't have to see his mother drink herself into an early grave, or his little brother kill himself or be bullied, or have to attend his father's funeral. Santana did all of this, and she was disowned and much more, I'm assuming, and she never once turned to drugs or alcohol to solve her problems. She is thriving, actually. We received a report last week about her income and ability to support the girls. She earns more than enough to take care of the girls and more, they're all doing brilliantly at school considering they barely had an education here, they're all in extra curricular activities and Santana has clearly shown us all how much she cares for these girls. I saw her in the hallway with those girls and they look happy with her. Would it really be wise to remove these girls from her care and disrupt their lives even more than their parents have already done?" John asked.

"I have to agree with Mr Harvard. It is clear that the girls are thriving in Miss Lopez's care and I would love to see the successes they will attain while in her care." the judge said.

"Your honour, if I may?" Alejandro held up his hand.

"Yes?" the judge said.

"I am to blame for my addictions and problems. Not my family history, or Santana, but me. I didn't have a mental illness when I started my addictions, I started them because I tried drugs and got addicted." Alejandro said.

"And do you think Miss Lopez is a good carer for your children?" the judge asked.

"She's the best person for them. She can give them the life we didn't. I've never seen my daughters look so well. I know Santana will love them like they're her own." he said. Santana wiped a quick tear. Emma whispered something to John and he nodded.

"Would you and Mrs Lopez consent to Miss Lopez adopting the girls?" John asked. Alejandro and Camila nodded.

"Any day." he said.

"No further questions." the lawyer sat down in defeat.

"You can go back to the girls now. We'll call you back in for the verdict and then we'll get started on the adoption." the judge said to her. She nodded and stood up, walking out of the court room. She walked to the bathroom first. She had had to admit in front of the girls about Matías and a lot of her upbringing and she felt terrible knowing they had to find out this way. She wanted to be the one to tell them and explain it all, but that lawyer had ruined it. She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and began throwing up. She felt hands pull her hair back out of her face.

"You're okay." Matilda crouched beside her. She threw up again and then flushed the toilet, standing up. She walked to the sink and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste she had brought just in case. She was a nervous vomiter. "You're okay." Matilda said again.

"I'm okay." Santana nodded. Matilda hugged her tightly.

"I'm really proud of you." Matilda said.

"I'm prouder of you. Where's Frankie and Cammie?" Santana asked.

"Eating with Will on the steps. I thought you might be a bit stressed so I came to check on you. I'm sorry that you didn't get to tell us everything how you wanted to." Matilda said.

"Yeah, that was shit, but I'll tell you girls the full story eventually. I should phone Britt too, actually, or at least text her." Santana pulled out her phone and shot a quick message off to Britt. Matilda took her hand and pulled her out to the steps. She sat down with Will, Emma and the girls. Cambria slid onto her lap and Francesca nestled into her side. Santana sighed and closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of having the girls in her arms again.

* * *


	12. Twelve

"So?" Brittany shuffled her toes across the carpet back in the apartment.

"They both got sixty years minimum without parole. They'll look into parole after the sixty years, but it'll be more than likely they die in there. Their parenthood is terminated and I've officially adopted the girls. I've gained access to all of the bank accounts they had, which was just one with a few thousand dollars in for college. I've split it into the accounts for college for the girls." Santana watched the girls playing in the pool in the hotel that night.

"That's great! How are they?" Brittany asked.

"They're playing in the pool. They cried when I adopted them, so I'm going to take that as a good sign." Santana smiled.

"And how are you, baby?" Brittany asked.

"I'm okay. I just want to come home to you with the girls." Santana said.

"I can't wait for you to be in my arms again." Brittany pouted.

"Me either." Santana smiled shyly.

"I was talking to my mum today and she said they'd come up for Christmas, if we wanted. She said they'd get a hotel, her and my dad and Caitlin, and then they could come and meet their new grandkids. I told them about the girls and they insisted on me sending them pictures and a list of their favourite things so they could buy them Christmas presents." Brittany said. Santana laughed.

"The girls will love them. Don't your grandparents usually come over for dinner too?" Santana asked.

"Usually, but they're going to my aunt's house this year so mum and dad don't mind coming to us." Brittany said.

"I'll talk to the girls. I think we could get them all to share and we can give your mum and dad our room and Caitlin one of theirs, then they won't have to get a hotel." Santana said.

"No, don't be silly. They've already booked it." Brittany laughed.

"Of course." Santana said.

"I was looking into that holiday as well. I've got a list of places, like Disney and Hawaii. I guessed the girls had never been to Disney and, well, we love Disney. It would be great for a family vacation, and then maybe Hawaii for a week after? It'll be like the perfect relaxation break before we get back to everything." Brittany said.

"Sounds great Britt. Why don't you see if your parents and Caitlin want to come with us?" Santana asked. Brittany snorted.

"My parents wouldn't step foot in Disney, San. It's like a grand money making scheme that they're so against. Caitlin has to go to California again anyway straight away. She's doing a second Christmas with her boyfriend." Brittany said. She hummed. "Why don't we invite our friends? Like, to Hawaii? Quinn, Kitty and Puck would come. Mike and Tina would, and Sam and Artie. Kurt and Blaine would, Rachel and Mercedes would too. Joe wouldn't but that's joe. Sugar definitely would too." Brittany said.

"Definitely mention it to them." Santana said.

"Tía! Come and play!" Cambria called.

"I'll let you go, baby. I'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"You know it. Love you."

"Love you, bye." Brittany hung up. Santana put her phone in her bag and stood up, diving into the pool. She came up and lifted Cambria up, throwing her up and into the water. She came up and laughed loudly, trying to tackle Santana under.

"Honey, we're home!" Santana shouted and wheeled their case into the apartment. The girls ran straight to the kitchen to see Brittany and check their fish were still alive.

"Hi." Brittany called back. Santana left the case in the hallway and went to the kitchen herself. Brittany was hugging all of the girls, Kitty and Quinn were sat at the island looking at something on Santana's iPad, Mike and Tina were watching a dance video on his phone, Rachel and Kurt were sat at the table going over the musical, Santana assumed, and Mercedes and Blaine were flicking through photos of outfits on their phones.

"Hey guys." Santana said.

"Hey girl." Mercedes smiled at her.

"Why's everyone here?" Santana hugged Brittany after the girls let go and moved to hug everyone else.

"Cause we wanted to celebrate you adopting the girls." Quinn smiled. Santana smiled back.

"Cool." she nodded.

"Girls, are you hungry?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." they nodded.

"We were gonna grab pizza from that place down the road." Brittany said.

"I'm good with pizza." Santana nodded. Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's car keys from her back pocket. She kissed her quickly.

"Girls, come with me and I'll get you all milkshakes too. They do these massive ones with whipped cream and like strawberry laces and everything." Brittany said. The girls rushed to the door. "They want to talk about the holiday but I didn't know if you wanted the girls knowing." Brittany whispered and slipped out after the girls.

"So, Disney and Hawaii?" Quinn asked.

"You guys aren't coming to Disney. I want it to be about the girls and god knows what Barbarella would do if we invited her." Santana nodded at Rachel.

"I'll have you know that opening night went amazing and my ego has gone down a tiny bit." Rachel said.

"I forgot all about that with the trial. Was it good? Was Sue happy?" Santana asked.

"She was delighted and that's saying something for Sue. We're all going to see the last show on the twenty third of December, so bring the girls and it'll be an early Christmas surprise." Kurt said.

"Got it." Santana scribbled the date down in her notebook on the fridge.

"So, this holiday. What are you thinking?" Kitty asked.

"Well, the girls have never been to Disney so Britt and I want to take them there. We're gonna spend like, a week there? Maybe just five days and then fly out to Hawaii for the next week. I'm going to check dates and stuff on the travel website tonight. We wanted to see if any of you guys fancied coming along to Hawaii?" Santana said.

"Count us in." Quinn and Kitty nodded.

"Blaine and I are going to be in Milan for some of that week, but we could fly out for the last few days maybe?" Kurt looked at Blaine. He shrugged.

"I don't mind. I mean, the humidity will be horrible for my hair but I'll take gel." he said. Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"We're in." Tina nodded.

"Yeah, so am I." Mercedes nodded.

"Are you guys inviting Puck, Artie, Sam, Sugar and Joe?" Kitty asked.

"Puck will be back in work." Quinn said.

"Artie might come but he's quite weird about getting sand in his wheelchair." Tina said.

"Sam will come if he can afford it. I'll talk to him." Rachel said.

"Sugar will definitely be there, and I don't know about Joe. I'll ask him." Mercedes said.

"Okay. We can make a group to sort it all out once I've sorted dates and stuff out. Now, I'm going to unpack while the girls are gone so we can all just go straight to bed after dinner." Santana said.

"I'll come and help." Kitty said. Santana nodded and they went to her room. "So, I had a doctors appointment today." Kitty said.

"How did it go?" Santana asked.

"It was fine. Here." Kitty held a photo of her scan out. Santana took it and smiled. She remembered getting her baby scan.

"Wait a minute." she went into her bottom drawer and shuffled through the papers. She pulled out her scan photo and handed it to Kitty.

"I've got this framed in my room." Kitty said. Santana smiled sadly. "Do you miss her?" Kitty asked. Santana nodded.

"Every day." Santana said.

"Does Britt know about her yet?" Kitty handed her the scan photo back.

"I dunno. When Quinn found out, she said this is so different to last time and you know it. I think Britt might be onto something but she hasn't mentioned it to me." Santana said.

"Do you think she would mention something to you?" Kitty asked.

"I don't think so. She wouldn't want to upset me." Santana put the photo away and smiled at the one of Kitty's baby. "Have you decided?" Santana asked.

"I think I'm going to keep it. I mean, I'm going to carry it to full term at least. When I heard the heartbeat today, I couldn't imagine taking it away. I'm not against abortion, but I don't think I could do it. Like, I made this and I should be proud of that." Kitty said.

"You'll look amazing pregnant. Honestly, the hormones do wonders for your skin and you really glow." Santana said. Kitty laughed.

"Quinn said whatever I decide, we can stay with her and she's got more than enough money to support us. I applied for a job at a publishing company and they agreed that I could work from home if I got the job, so that's good." Kitty said. Santana hugged her.

"I'm proud of you, Kit." she said.

"I'm proud of you too, San. Now, let's pack before we get pizza." Kitty unzipped the suitcase. Santana nodded and offered her the scan photo. "That's your one. If you want it, I mean. I don't know if it's too much after-" Kitty started.

"No, Kit. Honestly, it's perfect. Thank you." Santana smiled and placed it on her bedside table.

"Girls!" Santana called from the island. They all came into the kitchen and joined her and Britt around the table. She had let them stay off school, considering it was Friday and after the week they'd had, they deserved it. She rang up and told the school and they agreed to not put it on the system as long as they were back in on Monday. That meant that all five girls had slept in till ten.

"What's up?" Francesca asked.

"Christmas is coming up, and our birthday, Tillie. I want lists of everything you want so we can send them off to Santa." Santana said. Matilda and Francesca shared a look and turned to Santana again.

"To Santa?" Matilda asked. Santana nodded.

"To Santa." Santana's eyes slid over to Brittany slightly, who was already scribbling out her Christmas list in bright coloured crayons.

"To Santa." Matilda and Francesca nodded in realisation and took some paper off the stack. Cambria had already started.

"Oh, Till, make a separate one for your birthday." Santana said.

"When's your birthday, tía?" Cambria asked.

"My birthday is the same day as Matilda's." Santana said. Matilda high fived Santana.

"Twins." she said. Santana laughed and grabbed her own paper to write a list for 'Santa'.

"Done." Brittany slid her list into the middle of the table.

"I'll take them to the post office first thing in the morning." Santana promised.

"Cool." Brittany kissed her cheek and slid off the stool. She walked to the fish tank and pulled it out. "San?" Brittany said.

"Yeah?" Santana looked at her.

"Should I clean it?" she asked. Santana eyed the tank and nodded.

"Yeah." she said. Brittany nodded and began cleaning it as they wrote their lists.

"Done. This is my birthday list." Matilda slid two lists into the middle. Santana took her birthday list and looked over it. It was mostly basic things like clothes and stuff for her room. Then it hit her, Matilda would be seventeen. She should be driving by now. A smirk came across Santana's face. She had just found the perfect present for Matilda's birthday. Her Christmas list was quite simple too, perfumes and a new pair of trainers that she had wanted for a while.

"Here." Francesca and Cambria slid theirs over. Santana read over them quickly. They were really small. Francesca wanted her own guitar, that was all that was on her list. Cambria's was slightly longer. New soccer boots, a new dance bag and a new pair of headphones for her tablet.

"Is this all you guys want?" Santana asked. They nodded hesitantly. Santana shrugged and put the lists in a pile. She was going to spoil them. "Okay." Santana said. She looked over at Britt and saw her picking a fish up and throwing it into the sink. "Britt!" Santana jumped up to stop her.

"I filled the sink with water!" Brittany said.

"We put the fish in a smaller tank because we need to use the sink." Santana grabbed the small tank and scooped the fish in the sink up. She took over transferring the fish and then began cleaning the tank.

"This is why we work so well." Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Why? Because I teach you how to look after fish I never wanted?" Santana laughed.

"Exactly." Brittany kissed her cheek and turned to the girls. "Who wants to play just dance?" she asked.

"Me!" they all shouted and ran into the living room.

"Guess I'll just take care of your fish then." Santana mumbled with a smile.

"Okay, I've booked all of the holiday." Santana said.

"All of it?" Brittany asked.

"Yep. We fly out at four am on the twenty seventh of December to Orlando. We get a mini van then to the hotel. We're staying in the animation place and we've got a Nemo themed suite. We share a room and so do the girls, it's a double bed and a single. We stay there for a week, all expenses included and passes for the seven days to all theme and water parks and restaurants. We check out on the night of the third of January, we're spending New Years there. Then we fly that night to Hawaii, where we will stay at the Aloha beach resort with water park built into the site. We're all staying in villas of five so I've text everyone to sort it between themselves, and we check out on the eleventh, just in time for them to be settled to start school again on the fourteenth." Santana said.

"And how much did that cost us?" Brittany asked.

"Disney cost 7000 ish and Hawaii was like the same. I used the money off the songs I got, and I'm going to start putting spending money aside too. We're really lucky I'm lowkey rich." Santana said.

"How much do I owe you?" Brittany asked.

"You don't. I told you I was paying for it all. I've sent all our Hawaii details over to the group as well, so they're sorting their bookings out now too." Santana said. Brittany pouted.

"Baby, you've basically spent fifteen grand on a holiday for us and it hasn't cost me a penny. I feel bad." Brittany whined.

"Britt, it's not like I don't have the money. Sue paid me ridiculously well before my promotion and I'm getting like an extra ten grand a month on top of what I used to get, not to mention my deal with ASIB. I've got money saved from years ago because I never went to college and I've got money saved from my dad's will. Financially, we're loaded. You need to stop worrying about money and start getting excited." Santana said. Brittany sighed and nodded.

"Okay. You don't have to get me anything for Christmas then, cause you paid for my holiday." Brittany said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get you something else anyway." Santana said. Brittany groaned. "Babe, I told you, money isn't an issue. We're going to make so many memories on this holiday and I'd spend any amount of money if it meant you guys were happy." Santana said.

"Are you trying to buy us?" Brittany laughed.

"I don't need to buy you. You love me, and so do the girls, with or without money." Santana stuck her tongue out at Brittany.

"I do love you, so much." Brittany said.

"What time are the girls coming back from Quinn's?" Santana asked.

"Six. What time is it now?" Brittany asked. Santana checked her phone.

"Four." she smirked and turned her laptop off. She put it away and pulled Brittany up and to their bedroom. "We've got two hours to make some memories." Santana said.

"Better make them amazing." Brittany pushed Santana back onto the bed and crawled on top of her, diving in to attack her neck.

"It's December! It's December! It's December!" Brittany danced around the kitchen as she made pancakes for her girls. She was going to make them look like Santa to celebrate it finally being December and nearly Christmas.

"Britt, it's seven in the morning on a Sunday. Shut up." Santana slumped into the kitchen.

"Santana, it's December!" Brittany put the pan down and hugged her tightly, peppering kisses across her face.

"I'll be twenty seven in twenty four sleeps. Wow, how am I so old?" Santana groaned and began pouring herself a coffee.

"I'll be twenty eight on Valentine's Day, I'm old." Brittany began putting the pancakes onto the plates. Santana poured coffee for herself and put it at her place on the island. She made her famous Rudolf hot chocolates for the others (it was just a normal hot chocolate with a shit ton of whipped cream, two green smarties for eyes, a red cherry for his nose and two black straws sticking out of it to make his antlers). She put them on the table and helped Brittany finish making the Santana pancakes. They put the plates on the table and Brittany turned the Christmas radio channel on. Santana went to the girls rooms to try and wake them. She went to Matilda's first and knocked quietly. She heard no answer and went in. Matilda was sprawled out in her bed on her stomach, her blanket pulled right up. Santana smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tillie, wake up. It's December and we've made you a Christmas surprise breakfast." Santana whispered. Matilda stirred and nodded, stumbling out of bed and into her bathroom. Santana woke Francesca and Cambria and then went back to the kitchen to wait for them. Brittany had put their advent calendars on the table by their plates for them to see. Cambria had a Harry Potter POP one that gave her a small mini figure each day leading up to Christmas considering how obsessed she was with it. Francesca had the same. Matilda, Santana and Brittany all had Yankee Candle ones that gave them Christmas candle melts. Santana adored candles so she made sure to have her calendar ordered in August. She had to do emergency orders for Britt's and Matilda's.

"Morning!" Brittany cheered as the girls stumbled into the kitchen. They grunted and sat down at the table.

"These are so cute!" Cambria squealed.

"They actually are super cute." Francesca laughed.

"Yankee candle!" Matilda grabbed her calendar.

"Guys, we're getting a photo!" Brittany held up her phone. They all smiled and she took a few selfies of them. "Okay, dig in." she said. They nodded and began eating their Christmas breakfast.

"Are we getting a Christmas tree?" Matilda asked.

"Of course! Christmas is the best time of the year, we have to do everything!" Brittany said.

"I get a real one every year. We're going shopping next Sunday for the tree and decorating it. This is Britt's favourite holiday so expect everything to be a bit overboard." Santana said. They nodded.

"Satan? Why is your door decorated like a Christmas present?" Quinn and Kitty walked into the apartment.

"I may have put wrapping paper on it and then did my big bow ribbon thing." Brittany blushed. Santana shrugged.

"Pancakes are on the side and so is your hot chocolates." Santana said. They nodded and joined them with their breakfasts.

"How come you guys are here this early?" Matilda asked.

"Every year, we do like, orphan Christmas. Usually, it's just me and Satan, cause Britt has parents and Kitty was in Ohio. We have breakfast on the first of December and spend Christmas Eve, Christmas and Boxing Day together." Quinn said.

"Orphan Christmas?" Francesca asked.

"Our mums live in Ohio and our dads have both died, so we call it orphan Christmas." Quinn said.

"I get it." Francesca nodded.

"Did you guys celebrate thanksgiving?" Kitty asked. They all shook their head.

"We completely forgot about it until the day of and then it was way too late to do anything, so we just ordered in Chinese." Brittany said.

"Organised." Quinn said.

"I never really celebrated it anyway." Santana said.

"Neither did we." Matilda said.

"I was always in Indiana for my thanksgivings. We'd eat in the barn where I was born." Brittany said.

"You were born in a barn?" Francesca asked.

"Sure was. My mum didn't know she was in labour, just thought she was having indigestion from all the apple sauce she ate. She went into this barn and next thing you know, I'm popping out into the world." Brittany said.

"Well that's an image I'll never get rid of." Matilda mumbled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"At least you didn't see the photos of her being licked all over by a cow." Santana said. They all groaned, but Brittany just laughed.

"My birth was unique and so am I." Brittany said.

"Your parents are unique as well." Santana said.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded.

"Are we doing orphan Christmas this year?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Britt's parents and sister are coming to town to see us and they're spending Christmas Day here, but you guys are more than welcome to come over for the day too. It's Tillie's seventeenth and my twenty seventh, so it's a big day." Santana said.

"Your family is coming?" Cambria asked.

"Yes sir." Brittany nodded.

"Cool! Do you think they'll show me the photos?" Cambria asked.

"No!" Santana said. Cambria laughed and scooped up some whipped cream on her finger.

"We can come round." Kitty said, Quinn nodding in agreement.

"Cool. So, we have Cam and Frankie's dance recital on the eighteenth of December, we have the theatre on the twenty third, Christmas Eve, then our birthdays, then Boxing Day and Christmas sales." Santana said.

"Our music recital is on the twentieth." Matilda said.

"Right." Santana stood and scribbled it into the calendar she had put on the fridge. Brittany had already coloured in all of the Santa's on the page.

"Busy month." Quinn said.

"Very very busy." Santana said.

"What are we doing today then?" Cambria asked.

"Christmas films. The Grinch, Arthur Christmas, Nativity, Home Alone, The Polar Express, Elf," Brittany paused to breathe.

"We get it, Britt. Okay, everyone on the couch. I'll get drinks and food, Quinn, blankets, Kitty, keep Brittany from exploding when she has to decide what one to watch first." Santana said. Everyone nodded and went into the different rooms to gather everything. Santana took food and cold drinks to the living room and settled on the couch with Brittany, who had chosen Elf first. Cambria crawled into her arms and pulled a blanket with her. Quinn was cuddling with Kitty and Francesca, and Matilda splayed herself out on the floor with a few blankets. Brittany pressed play and let out a happy sigh.

"I love you guys." she said.

"Love you too Britt." everyone smiled.


	13. Thirteen

"Right." Santana opened the Christmas lists again on Monday morning. Everyone was at school, Britt was working till ten tonight and back in work at six tomorrow morning so she was staying with Mike to make it easier for him, so Santana had the apartment to herself to sort Christmas.

"So, let's make a giant list of what everyone wants and then we can get started." Quinn said. Well, almost to herself.

"Okay. Britt wants some new dance clothes, a new pair of trainers for dance, a bath bomb set that gives little sex toys, of course, new pyjamas, new bedsocks since I've stole them all, a new hoodie and a new pair of headphones for her iPod." Santana read out. Quinn nodded and wrote it all down.

"Okay. Me. I want a new perfume set and this bracelet so I'll go ahead and write that down. Kitty wants the same perfume set and a soap and glory box thing. I'll write that down." Quinn said.

"Rachel. I saw some Barbra Streisand hoodie so I'll get her that and some socks, cause she loves socks." Santana said. Quinn wrote it down.

"Kurt and Blaine." Quinn said.

"Gift cards for whatever store they like or money for Milan. I'm not fussed on them." Santana said. Quinn nodded and wrote it down.

"Mercedes."

"She saw some necklace the other week, I'll get her that." Santana said.

"Rosa." Quinn said.

"She doesn't celebrate Christmas, she says it's a wasted day. We'll get her a new helmet for her motorbike." Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"Puck." she said.

"Condoms." Santana quirked an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Wise." Quinn mumbled and circled it for emphasis.

"Sam, what does Sam like? Football. Football, I don't know who he likes. Guitar. He likes guitar. Does he?" Santana asked.

"He likes cereal." Quinn said.

"I'm not buying him cereal for Christmas." Santana said.

"Alright. Get him one of the hoodies for one of his shows." she said.

"Got it. Artie, he mentioned something about a directing festival so we can send him there." Santana said.

"Clever. Mike and Tina." Quinn said.

"Britt mentioned they're thinking of redecorating so we can get a photo of them framed or put on a canvas." Santana said.

"That's cute. Sugar?" Quinn said.

"What doesn't that girl have?" Santana muttered.

"Just get her perfume." Quinn said.

"Cassie, Holly, April, Sue and Robyn. Cassie, alcohol. Holly and April, alcohol. Sue, a canvas of her and Robyn. Robyn, an elephant teddy like Ellie-Belly. She really likes her." Santana said. Quinn nodded and wrote it all down.

"Okay. Rosa's parents?" Quinn asked.

"I send them flowers every year and gift vouchers. It's already taken care of." Santana said.

"Then just the girls, I think." Quinn said.

"Okay. Matilda's Christmas list says she wants perfume and a pair of trainers. She wants clothes and stuff for her room for her birthday. Francesca wants a guitar and Cambria wants soccer boots, a dance bag and headphones." Santana said. Quinn wrote it down and looked at Santana.

"You're going to spoil them." Quinn said.

"I am." Santana said.

"Go on. Spill." Quinn smiled.

"Well, their holiday is part of their present, but we don't need to worry about that. Till turns seventeen so I thought driving lessons? It would be good for her to be able to take herself off if she needs to. A new phone as well, hers is all cracked and old. If I do the phone and driving lessons for her birthday, a new iPad, holiday and her shoes and clothes for Christmas, that's enough." Santana said.

"Seems good, yeah." Quinn nodded.

"Okay, Francesca only wants a guitar. I'm gonna get it engraved with some of her favourite song lyrics on the back. I'm going to get her an iPad as well, and then a phone for her birthday in March. I'll get her just some jewellery and stuff to give her something to open, cause she isn't really a fussy girl. Cambria, a new iPad for Christmas, soccer boots, a personalised dance bag, headphones, maybe some toys or something? Do ten year olds play with toys?" Santana asked.

"The guitar thing is cute, and I don't actually know. Ask Matilda when she gets home." Quinn said.

"I'll just text her now. God knows she's on her phone anyway." Santana grabbed her phone and sent a quick text off to Matilda asking what toys would Cambria play with. She got one back straight away saying to google it. She laughed and went to google.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked.

"To google it." Santana said.

"Okay, tell me what google says." Quinn said.

"Creativity for kids fashion studio." Santana said.

"That sounds fun." Quinn nodded and wrote it down.

"Colouring books." Santana said.

"Yep."

"A blanket that gives you a mermaid tail. I want one. Put it under everyone's name. Everyone can have one. Shit, we forgot Joe. Bible verses on a plaque or something." Santana said.

"Got it." Quinn said.

"Nail varnish sets." Santana said.

"Cute."

"Okay, I think that's good. Britt's family. Her parents are activists and I saw some thing a few weeks ago. It's called Arise Box and it gives the money to stop human trafficking, and it's cute. That's her mum. Her dad really loves motocross, so maybe tickets to an event. Now, Caitlin. Typical college girl, we can get her some gift vouchers for like Victoria Secret and stuff." Santana said.

"Yeah." Quinn wrote it down.

"Now, we need Christmas Eve pyjamas, and we need to start shopping for Disney and Hawaii. I'm ordering these mickey mouse ears with our names on. I'm going to get these baubles with their names on, right, but give them it as a present. On the back, it'll be like the castle in silver glitter saying we're going to Disney world, and then they'll get their ears as well." Santana said.

"That makes my heart melt." Quinn pouted.

"I know! I'm not going to tell them we're going to Hawaii either, just going to go." Santana said.

"That's a good idea. They'll be so happy, bless them." Quinn said.

"I know. We need to start making a list for their clothes that we'll need. I can pack some of their things now and hide them in my room, and get what we don't have." Santana said.

"Good idea. Let's go raid their wardrobes." Quinn said. They stood and walked into Cambria's room first.

"Santana?" Matilda called.

"Matilda?" Santana looked up from her notebook.

"Have you seen my strapless black bra? I want to wear it with this top but I can't find it." Matilda stepped into her doorway. Santana vaguely remembers Quinn dancing around her bedroom with it on her head before she hid it in a suitcase.

"I don't think so. Maybe Britt washed it. Have you checked the washing machine?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I can't find it anywhere. Hm, guess I'll wear a different top." Matilda shrugged.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"I'm going to meet Gracie and Emmy for dinner." Matilda said.

"My purse is somewhere, take fifty." Santana said.

"You should really put an allowance system in place." Matilda said.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want you guys to ever not be able to do something cause you don't have any money. You've all missed out on so much and I don't want you to miss out on anything else." Santana said.

"That's cute. Okay, I'm going to find a whole new outfit. Thanks anyway." Matilda smiled and went back to her bedroom.

"We stole her bra." Quinn popped out of her wardrobe, a hat on her head.

"I know we stole it. Why are you wearing Britt's hat?" Santana asked.

"Cause my ears got cold with all your air conditioning." Quinn pulled on the ear flaps.

"Fair enough." Santana shrugged. She stood up and walked into the wardrobe. There was a giant pile of her and Britt's clothes on the floor. "You're cleaning this all up." Santana said.

"Yeah." Quinn dropped down on the floor and started throwing some of the clothes into the suitcase.

"Okay, I've got our pyjamas." Santana said.

"What did you decide on in the end?" Quinn looked up from the bikinis.

"The Grinch. They're all matching and cute." Santana smiled.

"Adorable. I will need photos as soon as you're all in them. What else did you get?" Quinn held up a bikini to Santana's chest.

"A few pairs of shorts for the girls, some like vests and just light tops for around the pool. I got Cam this adorable swimming costume and it's got like pineapples all over it and it's just adorable. I can't wait for her to see it." Santana said.

"I can't wait to be on holiday." Quinn whined and held up another bikini.

"Why are you using my boobs as a guide? You have your own." Santana said.

"I'm measuring for Kitty's boobs. They've gotten bigger since she got knocked up by Puck's brother. Mentioning that, she told him." Quinn shook her head and put it back. She held another one up.

"Wanky. What did he say?" Santana asked.

"Well, that's your problem dude." Quinn put on a surfer dude accent and even held up a peace sign.

"Is he a hippie? Did she sleep with a hippie? What have we done wrong?" Santana hissed.

"No! Santana, god! I was just putting a voice on to try and show how not bothered he was. You know, at least Puck stepped up." Quinn said.

"Gotcha. Yeah, cause Finn was saying it was his. He got jealous." Santana held a bikini up to her own chest and nodded, throwing it in Quinn's case.

"He loves me." Quinn said.

"Do you love him?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Quinn said. Santana smiled.

"That's good." she said.

"Yeah, it is." Quinn held another bikini up to Santana's boobs. "Is her ass bigger than yours?" Quinn asked.

"Nope. I've got a Latina booty." Santana said.

"Don't I know it." Quinn mumbled and put the bikini back.

"Hello ladies, welcome to the Apple store. How may I help you today?" a man greeted them.

"We need an iPhone and three iPads." Santana said. He raised his eyebrows but nodded.

"What models are you guys looking at getting?" he asked.

"The best." Santana said.

"Right this way then." he led them towards the back of the store where the iPads and iPhones were. "This is our latest model, the iPhone XS, or our iPhone XR." he held up two phones.

"I have no idea what the difference is between those and my iPhone X." Santana pulled out her own phone.

"The cameras are better, the battery life is longer, the facial recognition is new and improved, the pixel coverage is way better-" he started rambling.

"Don't give me a headache." she took one in each hand. She flicked them over and handed him back the XS. "What colours does this one come in?" she held up the XR.

"Black, white, blue, yellow, coral and red." he said.

"I'd say black, Satan." Quinn said.

"I think black too. This in black then please. I want 64GB." Santana said.

"You got it. Now, the iPads?" he smiled.

"Lead the way." Santana said. He led them to the next table.

"What size are you going for? We have pro, mini, air or just the iPad." he said.

"The mini's are cute." Quinn said.

"Yeah. iPad mini." Santana said. He nodded and held up an iPad mini.

"We have these in silver, gold or space grey." he said.

"I think we should get one in each colour and see who ends up with what." Quinn said.

"That would be fun." Santana nodded.

"Do you want 64GB again?" he asked.

"Yes." Santana nodded.

"And one in each colour?" he asked.

"Should we? Or should we get matching?" Santana asked.

"I think different so they won't get mixed up." Quinn said.

"Yes, one in each colour." Santana said.

"Of course. Can I interest you in any cases?" he asked.

"No thank you. That will be all." Santana said. He nodded.

"I'll place your order now. It'll be at the register when you're ready." he said and walked away. Santana's phone rang loudly. She pulled it out again and smiled, answering the call.

"Hey Tillie, what's up?" she asked.

"Can you come to the school please?" Matilda's voice was quiet.

"What? What's up? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are the girls okay?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, the girls are fine. It's me. The principal wants to see you and he said you didn't answer him so if I could ring you instead." she said.

"The principal? Tillie, what's going on?" Santana asked. Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Tía, please, just come." Matilda's voice cracked. Santana bit her lip.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Till. Just stay there." Santana hung up. "We need to buy these and get to her school now. I don't know what's going on but she sounded ready to cry." Santana marched to the desk and pulled out her purse. "A man said he put my order behind here." she said.

"iPhone XR and three iPad minis?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah." Santana said. He grabbed it and bagged it up.

"That'll be two thousand dollars please." he said. She pulled out a wad of notes and began putting down hundreds. People in the shop turned to watch her. She placed down two thousand and slid the rest in her bag.

"There you go. Thanks." she took the bag and walked out. Quinn rushed after her and they got in the car, throwing the bags into the boot. Santana practically broke all of the road laws to get to the school and she had barely parked when she was jumping out. Quinn followed behind her and they walked into the school, their heels clicking loudly against the tiles. The receptionist looked up.

"Santana Lopez?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Santana said. The receptionist nodded and pressed a button. A door opened and Santana and Quinn walked through. Matilda was sat on a chair in the hallway, holding an ice pack to her face and another to her ribs. "Tillie!" Santana rushed over to her. She crouched carefully as to not flash her ass in her skirt. "What happened?" Santana asked. Matilda pulled the ice pack off her face and showed Santana her black eye.

"A boy started causing shit saying shit about Cammie and Frankie and then about you and the things he would do to you. I freaked out and he got his little cheerleader girlfriends to ambush me and attack me. I got in a few good hits before we were separated. Gracie and Emmy jumped in to defend me too, so they're pretty banged up. Cheerleaders can fight." Matilda said. Santana felt so angry. She was going to a bad place and she was going to flip and go all Lima heights on the sorry bastards who dared to treat her niece the way they had.

"We know." Quinn mumbled. She pushed the ice pack back on Matilda's face. Santana stood up and began pacing while they waited to be called in. After ten minutes, the door opened and Emmy and Gracie came out with their parents.

"Hey." Matilda smiled, and then winced.

"Suspended for a week for fighting." Gracie sat down beside her.

"Thanks for jumping in for me." Matilda leaned against her shoulder.

"You'd do the same for us." Emmy sat on the other side.

"You must be Santana, Matilda's mum." a woman smiled at her.

"She's my aunt." Matilda smiled.

"Do I look old enough to have a sixteen year old? I'm only twenty six. Oh my god, Quinn, do I look old?" Santana panicked.

"No, you don't. Sit down and shut up." Quinn pushed her down into a seat.

"She's a bit stressed, sorry." Matilda smiled at the woman.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this whole mess and just warn you about those parents. They've got money and think they can buy everyone off. But with what I've heard about Matilda and what I know about Emmy and Gracie, you've got nothing to worry about. I know you'll give them a piece of your mind." the woman smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too." Santana managed a small smile.

"We'll text you later." Gracie said.

"You better." Matilda hugged them.

"Matilda." the principal called. Santana stood and pulled Matilda up. Quinn followed behind her as she marched to his office. He immediately stepped out of the way and motioned to a seat opposite his desk to the left of two couples, a cheerleader and a typical jock. Santana sat down and crossed her arms across her chest.

"She's so going to kill someone." Quinn whispered to Matilda and sat beside her. Matilda nodded and sat on the other chair.

"Clearly we've had an incident today that we all need to talk about. From what I understand, Jake started talking about Matilda's family and he provoked her to get angry. When she got angry, he got Lexi and the other cheerleaders to initiate a fight with Matilda. Matilda and her friends fought back and then we broke it up." he said.

"Okay." Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I want to know what happened. The truth. Jake, you go first." he said.

"I was just talking to the football guys about how hot I think Matilda's mum is and how there's no way that she's old enough to have a sixteen year old, a thirteen year old and a ten year old. She heard me talking about her family and took it the wrong way and freaked. She started screaming at me to keep my mouth shut about her family and to stop talking about how I'd fuck her mum and stuff. Lexi heard and then they were fighting." Jake shrugged. Santana clenched her jaw and crossed a leg over the other. She saw Jake's eyes jump to the bit of thigh she exposed. She fought back the urge to scream bloody murder.

"Lexi." he said.

"She was out of order screaming at Jake to stop being such a pig and sexualising her mum and that if he said another word about how hard he would fuck her then she would make sure she kicked him in his balls that hard. I snapped and hit her. She hit back, obviously, and she got her little freaky friends involved." Lexi said.

"Matilda." he turned to Matilda.

"Jake was saying how he wanted to fuck Santana so hard, he'd make her scream for days and how she'd worship him what he'd do if he could just get his hands on her body. He said there's no way she's old enough to have kids and that she probably got raped and had daddy issues and that he loved a girl with daddy issues cause they were so easy to break. He said he bet that me and Francesca and Cambria had daddy issues too and that he'd fuck us all because we have some of Santana's genes. I flipped and started screaming at him and then Lexi jumped in and hit me, so I hit her back. The cheerleaders got involved and then so did Emmy and Gracie." Matilda said. Santana glared at Jake and she saw him move his jacket to cover his crotch.

"Well, Emmy and Gracie gave a very similar statement to Matilda, while the cheerleaders and jocks gave a similar one to Jake and Lexi." he said.

"So?" Jake's dad asked.

"So I have quite a situation on my hands. All parties involved will be suspended for a week, but we must look at the argument too." he said.

"Jake can't have a weeks suspension on his records, James, and you know it. He won't get his scholarship." Jake's dad said.

"Jake caused the incident regardless of if he participated in the fight. I have to suspend him." James said.

"How much do you want?" Jake's dad pulled out his wallet.

"Mr Murphy, put your wallet away." James said.

"You need to learn to control your kid." Jake's dad turned to Santana. She leaned forward in her seat.

"I need to learn to control my kid? Me? I need to learn? Are you serious?" she said. Her voice was strangely calm but Quinn and Matilda knew she was going to blow up any minute.

"Yes, you. Clearly your daughter is the reason this fight started." he said.

"Matilda was defending herself from your son who thinks he's better than everyone when he's not. In fact, he's the biggest piece of shit I've ever met and that's saying something because I know a lot of shitty people. Don't talk," she stopped briefly when his dad opened his mouth, "I know Matilda won't lie to me. She's telling the truth and the way he was sexualising me and my kids, my sixteen, thirteen and ten year old daughters, is out of order. If he thinks I'm not going to press charges for sexual harassment, he has another thing coming for him. I will take this to court and I will make sure that his ass is mine because you know what I'd do if I got hold of his body? Teach him some damn respect for women. I'd be so disappointed if he was my son because you went through nine months of pregnancy and hours of labour to bring him into this world and he's quite possibly the biggest disappointment I've ever seen with my own two eyes." she snapped.

"Well that was rude." Lexi said.

"Don't get me started on you, blondie, cause I've got so many things to say about entitled little girls who think they get whatever they want because they're white and blonde and get fucked by the entire football team." Santana said.

"And Snixxx is unleashed." Quinn said.

"Are you going to let her talk to us like this?" Jake's dad said. James shrugged.

"I want to apologise on behalf of Lexi." Lexi's dad turned to Santana. "All our other kids are perfect. I don't know where we went wrong with her. She will serve her suspension and then she will be sent to a catholic school so she will learn how to treat people properly." he said.

"At least one parent has common sense in this room. We're not completely fucked. Thank you sir. I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused." Santana said.

"No problem. James, thank you for calling us in. We'll take Lexi home and we'll be by tomorrow to pull her out." he said. James nodded and he pulled Lexi up.

"I'm so angry with you." Lexi's mum pulled her out of the room.

"Miss Lopez?" Jake's mum spoke up. Santana looked at her. "I don't live with Jake and his father. I think that may contribute as to why Jake acts the way he does, because he's had no female role models to teach him to respect women. I'm not making excuses for my son, I'm disgusted in his behaviour, but I guess I'm also saying that Matilda played a part in this too and you shouldn't just be angry with Jake." she said.

"Matilda was defending herself and our family. I am upset she was involved in a fight but I know that she would never resort to violence unless she had to. She was hit first by Lexi and her cheerleader friends, so I'm not bothered that she hit back. Your son needs fixing because he is so wrong mentally. I will be taking this to court and I will make sure that your son pays for upsetting Matilda and I. The things he said about me are disgusting. I am not some play thing for you and your dick, so I suggest you get that idea out of your head before I do it for you." Santana gave Jake a sweet smile.

"We don't need to go to court over this. How much do you want?" Jake's dad pulled out his wallet again.

"You can't buy me, Mr Murphy. I was in work when I got the call from Matilda. I'm the CEO of Sylvester Productions and I am currently working closely with the directors of A Star Is Born. I think I make more money in a month than you do in a year based on how ugly your suit is, and that's being generous. I will be taking this to court unless something good is done about this." Santana said. Mr Murphy fixed his suit jacket with a frown.

"Is this your girlfriend? I know you're a dyke." Jake said.

"How dare you speak about her like that?" Matilda shouted.

"Like what? I only called her a dyke." he shouted.

"We're going to court. We can easily afford to make this into a big scandal that your son harasses girls and says he wants to fuck ten year old girls because they might have daddy issues. I know who you are, Mr Murphy. You used to work with my father, Michael Fabray. You remember him?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"My old boss until he passed." Mr Murphy nodded stiffly.

"Well, when my dad died, he left me behind a lot of things. One, his law company, two, all of his money, three, his publicity. Santana has money, I have the firm and we both have more than enough publicity to ruin you forever. Do something clever right now or I'm calling my colleagues." Quinn pulled out her phone.

"We're pulling Jake out too." Jake's dad muttered. Matilda watched Jake begin to shake slightly.

"Good. We'll see you in court." Santana gave him a smile. Murphy grabbed Jake and Jake's mum and pulled them out of the room.

"I can't suspend her now, can I?" James asked.

"She was only defending herself." Quinn said.

"No, I'm going to take it. I know I was doing what was right but I could have contained my anger and I did hurt those girls quite badly." Matilda said.

"If you think you need it, then sure." Santana said.

"Settled then. We will see you in a week, Matilda." James said.

"Sort your school out James." Santana stood up and pulled Matilda out with her.

"You were so badass!" Matilda said.

"Nobody treats my girl like that." Santana hugged her tightly.

"Awww, cute." Quinn smiled.

"Get in loser." Matilda laughed. Quinn squealed and hugged them tightly.

"Well, let's go home. I'll text Frankie and tell her what's happened." Santana said.

"Okay." Matilda said. "Thanks for being so cool about it." Matilda said.

"Don't worry about it. Seriously, I would've been way worse but I don't want you to see me like some weird angry woman who can't control her feelings." Santana said.

"You were badass. Both of you were. Thank you." Matilda said.

"No problem." Quinn ruffled her hair.

"It's lunch time. What do you girls say we go out for food? I know a great place that does waffles in shapes." Santana said.

"Yes!" Matilda and Quinn cheered.


	14. Fourteen

"Hey." Santana smiled at Brittany as she brought Cambria and Francesca home from school.

"Hey baby. Where's Tillie?" Brittany leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her.

"Tillie is in her room trying to tidy up because I told her if she was going to be suspended then she had to sort her room out before Christmas. I'm doing Frankie's and Cam's during the week." Santana said.

"Want me to start on ours?" Brittany asked.

"I can do it babe. Hey girls, how was school?" Santana smiled as her nieces came into the living room.

"It was school. Where's Till?" Francesca asked.

"Her room." Santana said. They nodded and ran to go and talk to her. Brittany kissed her again and walked to the kitchen.

"So, I've got everyone's Christmas presents sorted except the girls." Brittany said.

"I've sorted the girls. They're off us." Santana said.

"What? San, I don't want to freak you out but isn't that like, a bit parental?" Brittany stopped in the doorway.

"Parental? Britt, what?" Santana asked.

"You're their guardian. You adopted them. It'll seem like I'm imposing on your relationship with them if I just go halfsies on the presents you've already bought." Brittany said.

"They don't care. It's their first Christmas just getting presents and being celebrated and loved, I don't think they'll care who their gifts come from." Santana said. She stopped writing in her notebook. "Does it bother you? Like, having to take care of the girls. I know I sort of threw them on you when I got them and I know I haven't really taken time to think about what this means for us, with having three kids running around. Are you okay with this all or is it moving too quickly for you?" Santana asked.

"No, no, San, it's fine. It's wonderful actually. We get to do all the cool stuff without the pregnancy and changing the nappies and their tantrums. It's great being in their lives as like a parental figure, I'm just worried they won't like it." Brittany came and sat on the couch with Santana.

"I think we would've heard about it if they didn't like it, don't you? Matilda doesn't exactly keep her opinions to herself when it comes to the people around Frankie and Cammie." Santana said.

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany bit her lip. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's cheeks and pecked her. She smiled and kissed her again, and again, and again, and then moved to kiss her forehead.

"The girls love you, and so do I. You need to stop worrying about that. Now, I haven't fed the fish today." Santana said. Brittany's eyes widened and she ran to the kitchen. Santana smiled and grabbed her notebook back off the table.

"Oh, San?" Brittany called.

"Yeah baby?" Santana mumbled.

"I love you guys too." Brittany said. Santana smiled and began writing in her notebook. Brittany was always the best inspiration for her music.

"Tía?" Matilda looked up from her homework the next morning.

"Till?" Santana looked up from her laptop where she was writing a furious email to her lawyer about Jake and his parents.

"What do you and Britt want for christmas?" she asked. Santana slowed her typing slightly, but kept going.

"You girls don't have to get us anything. You three are presents in yourselves." Santana said.

"But it's our first Christmas with you and it's your twenty seventh birthday. You need something, and Britt has been so amazing with us. She deserves something too." Matilda said.

"All Britt and I want for Christmas is for you guys to have fun. We've sorted the presents for her family and said it's off all of us, and the same for our friends, so you guys don't need to worry about anything. Just relax and enjoy your holidays." Santana said. She checked her email and sent it off.

"But we want to get you something." Matilda said. Santana hummed to herself.

"You can give me a hug." she said.

"What? San, that's shit." Matilda laughed.

"I don't want you guys spending money on me. Let me spoil you." Santana said.

"We're getting you something." Matilda said. Santana rolled her eyes and then they heard the front door open.

"Satan, I have a pregnancy related question and Quinn isn't answering her phone." Kitty walked into the kitchen. "Hey midget. How's the suspension?" Kitty hoisted herself up onto the island.

"Great. I had a late sleep." Matilda said.

"Here's twenty dollars, go and get me a blue slushie please. And get those sweets, the sugar kisses things, pour them in it." Kitty handed her a note.

"Got it." Matilda stood up and went to her room to get changed.

"Keep the change!" Kitty called after her.

"So what's up?" Santana asked.

"How fast did you get fat?" Kitty asked.

"Rude. You're only three months and three weeks, Kitty, you're not big." Santana said. Kitty jumped off the island and pulled her shirt up.

"So this is normal?" Kitty asked. Her belly was sticking out slightly but it just looked as if she had eaten a giant breakfast and a giant lunch in an hour and was really bloated.

"I've got my belly photos somewhere. Wait till she goes and I'll get them out." Santana said.

"San, want anything?" Matilda asked.

"I'm good babe." Santana said. She heard the front door close and then walked to her room. She pulled her pregnancy box out from under her bed and carried it out to the kitchen. She put it on the island and opened it. She had a lot of the clothes she bought for her baby girl, her first pair of shoes and her scan photos. Santana pulled the clothes out and placed them down on the table with great care, and then pulled out her belly photos. She handed them to Kitty and began putting everything back in the box.

"You're were the same size as me now when you were five months. I'm fat!" Kitty burst into tears.

"Quinn got big quite quick. Maybe it's the Puckerman genes. Beth was a big baby." Santana hugged her quickly.

"I forgot the," Matilda stopped in the doorway and eyed the box, and then Kitty crying while holding photos of a belly, "What's this?" she asked.

"I'm fat!" Kitty began to sob. Santana hugged her tightly.

"Just go get her her slush. I'll explain everything when you get back." Santana said.

"Are you pregnant too?" Matilda looked ready to cry.

"No, Till, please just go." Santana felt her own eyes begin to burn with tears. Matilda nodded and grabbed the money. They heard the apartment door slam and Kitty began crying harder.

"I'm so sorry. I feel so selfish having this baby when you lost yours. It's not fair. Do you want my baby? I won't even try and make you buy it like that woman did with Beth. You can have it for free because you're such a good friend." Kitty sobbed. Santana's cheeks became wet with her own tears and she sat down at the table, pulling Kitty onto her lap.

"No, Kit, I don't want your baby." Santana whispered.

"Is it because it might be jewish?" Kitty cried.

"What? No, Kit, I don't care if the baby is Jewish. I don't want your baby, it's yours." Santana stroked her hair out of her face.

"Your baby was yours and they still took her away from you. What if my baby gets taken away from me? I don't want it to go." Kitty buried her head in Santana's chest. Santana leaned her head against Kitty's and began sobbing herself.

"It's going to be okay, Kit. It's all gonna be fine." Santana whispered.

Matilda returned after half an hour and just placed the slush down on the table by the two crying girls, and went to her room. Santana heard her lock the bathroom door and then the shower began to echo through the apartment.

"I'm sorry." Kitty stood up and wiped her face.

"It's okay." Santana said.

"Baby, I'm home early! Holly-" Brittany stopped in the doorway. She took in the scene. Both girls looked like shit from crying, there was a box of baby stuff on the table and some photos of a belly that was too tanned to be Kitty's.

"I'm not pregnant. Matilda has already asked and I'm not." Santana stood up to make herself a coffee.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Santana muttered.

"I think we need to. Is this you? Have you got a kid?" Brittany grabbed the belly photos.

"Yes, it's me." Santana put a spoon in the mug and began stirring the coffee, keeping her eyes on the fish in the tank. Satan was fatter than Santana remembered and she vaguely thought she might be pregnant, until she realised that she'd have more fish to look after and nothing could be worse.

"You have a kid?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Santana sipped her coffee.

"What the fuck? Where is it? How old is it?" Brittany looked shocked. Santana heard the shower turn off. She heard her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She heard Kitty's sniffing from where she was still slightly crying. She heard Brittany's laboured breaths as she tried to take it all in. She heard Matilda walking into her bedroom and open her wardrobe. She could hear the coffee machine whirring quietly. She could feel her temples throbbing and her vision going blurry. She tried to move to try and grab hold of the counter for support.

She missed and dropped the cup she forgot she was holding. It smashed against the floor and everything stopped for a moment.

She felt the shards of ceramic fly across her feet. She could feel the coffee splash burning her feet and up her legs. Her socks were soaked.

Everything cane back at once.

Her heartbeat was pounding more than before. She could feel two sets of hands on her arms trying to pull her out of the puddle of coffee. She could see Kitty's chest shaking beside her and Brittany talking to her. Matilda came into her view and tried to say something. She blinked.

She felt like she was drowning. She could feel her lungs fighting for the air that she couldn't seem to remember how to breathe. The pressure on her head was hurting her so much. She could feel wetness on her cheeks and she realised she must've been crying again. Her legs were trembling with the effort it took to hold her up, even with the support from the girls. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt herself begin to crumble into the floor. Everything stopped. Santana didn't think it would be the worst thing if it didn't start again.

Santana could hear machines buzzing and a slow beeping noise. It was annoying and she wished she could block it out. She could see lights through her eyelids and blinked slowly to try and get rid of them.

"Hey, she's waking up." a quiet voice said.

"Everyone out." Santana heard Quinn say. Something must be seriously wrong if Quinn was there. Kitty has said she wasn't answering her calls before, which was why she went to Santana. She struggled to remember why Kitty had came to her.

Santana forced her eyes to open and winced at the bright lights. She blinked a few times and then looked around. She was in a hospital room, that much was clear.

"Quinn?" Santana whispered. Quinn nodded and handed her a cup of water with a straw. She sipped it and then nodded. Quinn put its own and sat on the end of the bed.

"You had a panic attack and it was pretty bad. Britt said it was about the baby. You passed out and wouldn't wake up. They panicked and brought you straight here. I got here about ten minutes after you did. The doctors sorted it right out and you'll be fine to go home later. Kurt and Blaine are picking the girls up and they're bringing them here to see you when they've finished." Quinn said. Santana nodded and leaned back against her pillow.

"She has a name." Santana said.

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"My baby. Everyone calls her my baby or the baby or she, but she has a name." Santana said. Quinn nodded.

"We know. You'd break down every time we would use it, so we just stopped saying it." Quinn said.

"I don't think I have enough energy for another breakdown today." Santana mumbled.

"Britt was having about six waiting for you to wake up, and Matilda." Quinn said.

"Send them in." Santana nodded. Quinn nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much. You know if you're having any trouble with anything, you can come to me. I don't care what time it is or if I'm busy, I'd drop everything just to make sure you're okay." Quinn said.

"I love you more, Quinnie. You're the best friend I've ever had. Don't tell Kitty or Klaine or Rach or Mercedes, but you are." Santana smiled slightly.

"We'll be celebrating twenty years of friendship next December, Satan. How scary." Quinn said.

"I know. I remember meeting you at that ice rink on Christmas Eve and deciding we were going to be best friends. It was even better when I realised you lived two doors down." Santana laughed.

"How are you feeling about Mat?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged.

"I'm upset, of course I am, but I know that this Christmas is also gonna be good. It's Till's birthday too, which is quite funny, and she's going to be seventeen. We've got Britt's family coming, and you and Kit, and it's their first Christmas as a family. I'm thinking of going back to Ohio in January, spending a few days there maybe." Santana said.

"I'll come with you if you decide to go." Quinn said.

"Thanks. You know, he loved you." Santana said. Quinn nodded and wiped a quick tear.

"I loved him back. We were just young and stupid and we let school split us apart." Quinn said. They sat in silence for a minute. "I'll go and get the others." she said.

"Thank you, Quinn. Really. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Santana said. Quinn kissed her temple.

"You really are." she smiled and slipped out of the room. Santana waited for a minute and then she returned with Brittany, Matilda and Kitty. Kitty practically jumped on her.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault for worrying about getting fat, which Quinn has kindly assured me that I am." Kitty shot a glare at Quinn, who smirked.

"Kit, accidents happen. I freaked out and it's fine. I haven't had a breakdown in a while so it's probably a good thing I did it now and not on Christmas." Santana hugged her.

"I'm still sorry." Kitty said.

"Don't be. Now get off me and let me give Britt and Till a cuddle." Santana laughed. Kitty kissed her cheek and slid off the bed. Matilda and Brittany hugged her.

"I'm sorry for ambushing you." Brittany whispered.

"Don't be. You had, have, every right to be curious. Both of you do. I promise I'll explain everything later once I've seen Cam and Frankie cause I don't want to be a mess for them." Santana said. Matilda nodded.

"I was so scared. I thought you died on me." Matilda mumbled.

"Not for a long while. It takes more than a bit of a panic attack to kill Santana Diabla Lopez." Santana said. Matilda laughed.

"Your middle name sounds a bit like a boys name." Matilda said.

"Yeah, blame my papí. They got the scan wrong so they thought I was a boy as well. Diablo was meant to be my name." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, little Diablo Lopez." Quinn said.

"Shut up, Lucy." Santana smirked. Quinn groaned.

"We know I hate that name." Quinn whined.

"Blaine just texted and said he's coming up now." Kitty said. Santana kissed Brittany and then Matilda's cheek.

"Imma go for a wee before I piss on the floor." Kitty said and left the room.

"I'm gonna make sure she doesn't actually piss on the floor." Quinn said and rushed after her. Matilda curled up against Santana's side and leaned her head on her chest.

"I love you two." Santana said.

"We love you more." they said.

"Christmas tree shopping on Sunday?" Santana asked.

"If you're up to it." Brittany said.

"I'll be fine. I don't want you guys to treat me like I'm going to break because I had a panic attack and ended up in here. I'm fine." Santana warned then.

"Yeah, it is shit every treating you like you're fragile because you've had a shit life. Like I'm fine, fuck off." Matilda rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! Like people are so sensitive when they talk about alcoholics or suicide or like babies or the army around me and I'm like I'm honestly fine until you make it personal." Santana said. Brittany gave her a confused look.

"My mum, Matías, army is my dad, I'll fill you in on the baby thing later." Santana said.

"Okay." Brittany said. The door opened and Cambria and Francesca ran in.

"Tía! Are you okay?" they shouted and climbed onto her bed. Santana saw Blaine and Kurt standing in the doorway with Kitty and Quinn. She gave them a grateful smile and hugged the girls. They smiled back and left, knowing she would explain everything once she'd seen the girls.

"I'm good. I just had an accident." Santana said.

"Are you gonna die?" Cambria asked.

"No, definitely not. There's no way you four are getting rid of me any time soon." Santana said. They smiled and both leaned against her chest. Francesca kissed her cheek and then rolled more into Brittany so Cambria could cuddle her better.

"I love you." Cambria said.

"I love all of you so much." Santana kissed their foreheads.

"We love you more." they chorused.

"Okay, they're both asleep." Santana walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Brittany and Matilda. They nodded and looked at the box on the table. It had been left a mess from when she had her panic attack.

"Can we look?" Matilda asked. Santana bit her lip.

"Can you show us?" Brittany rephrased. Santana nodded and pulled the box towards herself. She grabbed the bag of pregnancy tests and placed them on the table.

"I was twenty one and it was a one night stand. We were out for Quinn's mum's wedding or something and I got a bit carried away cause Quinn's stepdad had paid for a free bar. Nobody could tell me to stop cause they were as drunk as me. It was one of her mum's friends from work. He was talking to me all night and he made me feel special. I'd been having a shit few months with work and my mum was back in rehab and I guess I liked the attention. He was at least forty and his wife was there, which I didn't find out until the next morning when she caught us in bed." Santana chuckled slightly.

"Seriously?" Matilda gasped.

"Seriously. They had some big argument and it ended up with her saying she was filling for divorce because she knew I wasn't the only other girl he'd slept with. She made me get dressed and took me out for breakfast. She's actually really cool, we're still friends." Santana said.

"Who was it?" Brittany asked.

"Cassie." Santana said.

"Cassandra July? Your friend Cassie? Her husband slept with you and she took your side and stuck with you?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. She was only a few years older than me, she'd married him because of her father. She was relieved to get a divorce. Anyway, I got really sick over the next few weeks and I found out I was pregnant. Kitty and Quinn were with me when I took the tests, Kitty over FaceTime cause she was back in Ohio. They came back positive and I freaked. I called Cassie and we went to tell him. He gave me money for an abortion and told me it was my problem." Santana said.

"What a cunt." Matilda muttered.

"Yeah." Santana said. She pulled out the first scan pictures and handed them to them. "That was my three month scan picture. I knew I couldn't get rid of it, so I decided I was going to make the best out of a shitty situation and keep my baby. I saw how bad Quinn went after she gave her baby up for adoption and I didn't want to be like that. I was in an alright place to have a baby and my friends were quite supportive." Santana said.

"That's cool of them." Brittany said.

"Yeah, it was." Santana nodded. She grabbed the five month scan photos and passed them to them. "That was my five month scan. It was a girl and I was so happy cause I knew I'd be able to handle that better, being a girl and all. Everything was going fine. I had nothing to be worried about, even though the doctors were a bit concerned about my weight cause I was a bit small. Here's my belly pictures." Santana handed them the photos of her belly each month.

"Jesus. You're tiny." Brittany said.

"Yeah, they said she would only be tiny cause I was. So I spent the next four months decorating the spare bedroom in the apartment Quinn and I shared. It was perfect for a princess. We got her all of these clothes." Santana pulled out the small pile of clothes she had chose to keep.

"This is adorable." Matilda held up a small red dress and a pair of golden tights.

"That would've been her outfit for Quinn's twenty first birthday. So, we get to nine months and I was ready to drop. I went into labour on the seventeenth of February, right on my due date. Quinn took me, Kitty flew in with their mum to be there, Rosa came, Cassie, Rach, Klaine and Mercedes did too. Here's the photo of me in labour that they ambushed me with." Santana smiled and slid the photo to them. She was in the hospital bed all sweaty and red and disgusting while everyone else gathered around her with big smiles.

"That's really cute." Matilda smiled.

"Yeah. I was in labour from two am in the morning until four am the next morning when she finally decided to make an appearance. The birth itself was quick and easy and Quinn coached me through it. My baby was born perfect. She was beautiful. Here." Santana took the photo of herself holding her daughter after birth. Santana was red faced, her hair was a mess, but she looked so happy just staring at her baby. She had tiny tufts of brown hair and she was still covered in blood, but she lay so content in Santana's arms. She stared up into her mother's eyes, her little hand wrapped around Santana's thumb.

"It's beautiful, San." Brittany smiled at the picture.

"She's gorgeous." Matilda whispered.

"Yeah. The nurses took her to get cleaned and I moved to a new ward to get some rest. They brought her to me for her first feed. I had decided to breastfeed, so I fed her and changed her and put her down in the tiny crib next to my bed. We slept until her next feeding and then I decided to let everyone meet her. Quinn was her godmother, even though I'm not at all religious. She was so excited to meet her and she just held her for ages and refused to let anyone else hold her. She decided she would stay the night and so would Kitty, and everyone else could go home and come and see me the next day to get discharged." Santana said.

"Take your time." Brittany said.

"She passed away in my arms on the eighteenth of February at fourteen minutes past eleven. She stopped breathing and I just knew in my heart she was gone. Nobody could even explain why. She was taken away and then I had to sort out funeral arrangements. Quinn and Kitty and their mum sorted most of it for me cause I just couldn't face the idea of burying my baby girl. She was mine to protect and I felt like I just let her down." Santana said.

"You didn't let her down." Matilda wiped her own cheeks.

"I know that now but I had so much trouble accepting it after she died. I hated myself for months, I really shut myself off from the world until like June when Quinn made me go to counselling. It really helped and I got better. Anyway, we arranged the funeral for the week after, the twenty fifth of Feb. It was quiet, only my friends and Rosa and her parents. I got this from the hospital." Santana pulled out a tile and placed it in front of them. It was a framed tile with a tiny handprint and a tiny footprint imprinted and a photo of the baby in the middle.

"Natalia Quinn Lopez." Matilda traced the letters on the gold plaque at the bottom.

"Born and fell asleep on the eighteenth of February 2015. An angel in the book of life wrote down my baby's birth, and whispered as she closed the book, too beautiful for Earth. Sleep tight my angel, love always, mamá and family." Brittany read out.

"I had her buried but I wanted something to keep with me no matter where I decided to go. Her gravestone is in a graveyard not too far from here, I'll take you guys one day." Santana said.

"I'm so sorry, San." Matilda whispered.

"It's okay. I was diagnosed with severe depression and then my papí died in combat in the April, so I went even worse. I just hated myself so much for everything. Quinn dragged me to counselling and I went three times a week for a year. I came to terms with everything and I really believe that she wasn't ready to be in this world." Santana said.

"That's really mature, San." Brittany placed a hand on Santana's.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. She began putting the clothes away, then the rest of things on the table. She looked at the tile. "I don't want to put it away. I only hid it because I didn't want you to know all about my baggage when we first started dating, Britt. I was going to plan to tell you but then the girls game and I knew it was best to keep it away." Santana said.

"Don't hide it then. You should be proud of everything you've been through, San." Brittany smiled sadly.

"Where would I put it?" Santana asked. Matilda took it and walked to the living room. She placed it on the centre of the fireplace and nodded.

"Everyone should know about her. She might not be here but she's a part of this family." Matilda said. Santana hugged her tightly and kissed her temple.

"I love you so much. Honestly, you girls have done so much for me since you've came into my life. I don't think I've ever been happier." Santana said.

"We love you too, tía. You've made our lives amazing." Matilda said.

"You've made mine amazing too. Britt, get in here." Santana held her other arm out for her girlfriend.

"I'm so proud of you." Brittany hugged them.

"Thanks Britt." Santana smiled. "Okay, I think we should get some sleep. I'm exhausted. Till, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow to get presents for Cam and Frankie." Santana said.

"I'll be ready." Matilda kissed her cheek and left the room. Brittany helped Santana take the box to their bedroom and put it away. They got showers and into their pyjamas and then got into bed. Brittany decided to just hold Santana and hope she understood everything she couldn't say with words. Santana fell asleep that night feeling the lightest she had in years.


	15. Fifteen

"Tía, can I ask you a question?" Matilda asked as they strolled down the streets of the New York Christmas markets.

"Sure." Santana nodded.

"Hey, what about this?" Matilda held up a necklace with a blue C pendant.

"Tacky." Santana said.

"Yeah. Okay, so the winter showcase is soon for our music school. I know Frankie is playing Here Comes The Sun and shes got one of her friends to sing it with her. I don't know what to sing." Matilda stopped to look at something.

"Well, who are your favourite singers?" Santana asked.

"I love the Frey. I wouldn't want to sing them in front of everyone though, they're kind of my vulnerable music. Adele, Amy Winehouse, Lady Gaga, Whitney Houston, Katy Perry, P!NK." Matilda said.

"Good taste. Rolling In The Deep, Valerie, Bad Romance, How Will I Know, Teenage Dream and Just Give Me A Reason. Choose one." Santana said.

"Rolling in the deep, How Will I Know or Just Give Me A reason. Choose one." Matilda said.

"Rolling in the deep." Santana said.

"Rolling in the deep it is. How about this?" Matilda held up a set of five necklaces with jigsaw piece pendants that fit together to make a heart.

"Why five?" Santana asked.

"Me, you, Cam, Frankie, Britt. They don't have sevens or I'd make sure Kitty and Quinn got them too." Matilda said. Santana smiled.

"That can be your present to me and Britt as well as Cam and Frankie. Get it." Santana handed her some notes. Matilda paid and handed the change back to Santana.

"I've got your tickets for the showcase at the apartment. I got five, so you and Britt and Cam, and then whoever." Matilda shrugged.

"Quinn and Kitty?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, sure." Matilda said.

"Cool. Hey, you need to try this. I hate eating food from these greasy trucks because I put so much weight on and have to practically run everywhere for the next month to get rid of it, but these churros are the best. Britt and I practically fell in love over these." Santana pulled her to a food truck and bought two churros. She handed one to Matilda. "Eat!" Santana said. Matilda nodded and took a bite. She chewed and nodded.

"Amazing." she mumbled and took another bite.

"I told you." Santana took another bite of her own.

"Christmas tree, oh, Christmas's tree, how lovely are your branches." Brittany hummed to herself as she chose her clothes for their day of Christmas tree picking.

"Britt, it's five in the morning. Why are you awake?" Santana forced her eyes open in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Cause it's Christmas tree day." Brittany turned to grin at her.

"I'm not going unless I've had at least another four hours of sleep so you can come and cuddle me since you've woke me up." Santana closed her eyes again. She heard shuffling and then felt Brittany slide into the bed behind her.

"I'm just excited." Brittany whispered.

"And so am I, but four extra hours of sleep excites me way more than a tree that'll probably still be there tomorrow. We've not got any decorations anyway, we had to throw them out last year after Quinn crushed them all when she tackled the tree." Santana yawned.

"That's why we need to get up early." Brittany said.

"No, that's why Santana needs her beauty sleep because she's gonna have to deal with you being all giddy, the girls being all giddy and trying to choose a theme for this year's tree." Santana said.

"I've chosen a theme." Brittany said. Santana groaned.

"Please don't tell me it's unicorns again, Britt. The baubles don't look right at all with the horn sticking off them."

"No, it's not. It's not a theme, more a colour scheme. Hey, I rhymed. So it's like baby blue and silver and white. I just think it's cute and it's frosty like snow." Brittany said.

"You can do whatever you want to that damn tree if you let me go to sleep." Santana muttered. Brittany kissed the back of her neck.

"You got it boss." Brittany whispered.

"Does anyone know where my Nike leggings are?" Santana rummaged through her gym clothes section of her wardrobe.

"What ones? The black or the grey?" Brittany called.

"Black! Grey are my lazy ones!" Santana grabbed her black sports bra and her white vest top. She threw them onto the bed and grabbed her thick black nike hoodie.

"They're on the bed." Brittany said.

"Thanks babe." Santana began rummaging through her shoe section of her wardrobe. She could've sworn she had a pair of trainers in here somewhere. She had bought herself some new ones when she went shopping for all of the girls things. She knew she'd end up needing them and damn was she right.

"What are you looking for now?" Brittany popped her head in.

"My trainers." Santana mumbled.

"Have you wore them before?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head. "Then they'll be by the boxes, not by the shoes not in the boxes." she said.

"Oh yeah." Santana walked to the end of her wardrobe and began rummaging through the boxes of shoes she had been sent or bought but never wore before. "Aha!" she held up the Nike box.

"There you go. Okay, what's Cam wearing and I'll get her ready?" Brittany said.

"Gym stuff too. And make sure you give her the warmer hoodie, it's black and white one." Santana said.

"Gotcha." Brittany left the bedroom. Santana changed and pulled her shoes on, tying the laces tightly. She stood up and smiled at herself in the mirror. She suited gym stuff when she wasn't in her work clothes. She felt really relaxed and normal for once, not like she was some semi famous director and singer songwriter.

"I like your shoes." Matilda stepped into her doorway.

"I got you girls matching with me, I think. Or different coloured ones. They're still the same type." Santana said.

"Yeah, the Nike 270s." Matilda lifted her leg to show Santana she was wearing hers. Hers were black and white with a yellow tick, while Santana's were all black.

"You'll need a hoodie or you'll freeze." Santana said.

"It's on the couch. I've been sent to get you." Matilda said. Santana nodded and grabbed her phone off the side.

"Britt's gonna make us get a shit ton of pictures today, I hope you know that." Santana said. Matilda nodded.

"She's been making Cam and Frankie pose with her. I volunteered to get you to escape." Matilda said. Santana smiled.

"She loves Christmas so much." Santana said.

"Yeah. She's kind of infectious. I can't help but enjoy it too now I'm with her." Matilda said. Santana wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Me too. Christmas has been shit since Mat died but then Britt comes into my life and makes it feel so normal and then you girls came and now we've got another reason to celebrate." Santana said.

"We never celebrated Christmas or our birthdays. This will be the first in a long time." Matilda said.

"Satan! Tillie! Hurry up!" Brittany called.

"Duty calls." Santana rolled her eyes playfully and pulled Matilda to the living room. Brittany was waiting by the front door with Cambria and Francesca.

"Let's go! We're gonna grab hot chocolates and breakfast from Quinn on the way." Brittany said.

"Okay. I'm playing the music." Santana said.

"Who's driving?" Francesca asked.

"Britt drives when we get the tree cause her car is bigger." Santana said.

"What car does she have?" Cambria asked.

"Wait and see." Brittany winked. They locked the apartment and went down to the garage. Brittany clicked her key and a black Range Rover flashed.

"Cool!" Cambria, Francesca and Matilda ran over.

"So that's the tree sorted." Brittany put it on the living room floor.

"You can get it all ready and I'll go get decorations." Santana said.

"I'll keep a kid or two." Brittany offered.

"Girls!" Santana called. They walked in from the kitchen. "I'm going to go and get decorations. Does anyone want to come with me? We're all gonna decorate together when we get back." Santana said.

"I will." Francesca nodded.

"Me too." Cambria said.

"Till? You can come if you want?" Santana offered. Matilda looked between Santana and Brittany and shrugged.

"I'll stay with Britt and give her a hand. I don't trust her with her tools." Matilda eyed the garden sheers Brittany produced from somewhere.

"Good call. Britt, watch out for fingers before you cut anything. Till, if anyone gets hurt, go straight to the hospital and we'll meet you there." Santana said.

"You got it." Matilda nodded. Santana left the apartment with Cambria and Francesca and went to her own car. Francesca climbed into the front and plugged her phone into the speakers, while Cambria slid into the back. Santana pulled out of the garage and towards the Christmas Cottage decorations shop. They sang along to Paradise by Coldplay and then parked up outside.

"Are you doing a theme for the tree?" Francesca asked.

"Britt wants it to be blue, white and silver." Santana grabbed a trolley.

"Can I get in?" Cambria asked. Santana lifted her up and placed her in it. They began walking down the isles, grabbing packs of blue, white and silver decorations.

"We need lights too. I've got a star." Santana said.

"What colour lights?" Francesca pointed at a selection.

"White or like the yellow ones." Santana said. Francesca grabbed a few boxes of white and a few boxes of gold and threw them into the trolley with Cambria.

"San! Can we get this?" Cambria leaned over the side of the trolley and grabbed an ornament. It was a ceramic fireplace with hooks to put little stockings on.

"They print the names here." Francesca pointed at a machine beside the ornament.

"Sure thing. Right, let's start. So, Santana." Santana typed her own name and chose a red stocking.

"Brittany." Francesca said. Santana typed it and chose a pink stocking, knowing it was Brittany's favourite colour.

"Quinn." Cambria said.

"And Kitty." Francesca said. Santana smiled and typed Quinn. She chose a yellow one for her, and then a green one for Kitty.

"Matilda." Cambria said. Santana typed it.

"She likes purple." Francesca said. Santana nodded and chose purple.

"Francesca." Cambria said. Santana typed it.

"Blue." Francesca said. Santana clicked purple.

"Me! I like orange." Cambria said. Santana did hers and then added another. She typed Natalia and chose white. She pressed print and they waited for a few minutes. The stockings came out in a small baggie an Santana put them in the cart.

"Who's Natalia?" Francesca asked.

"My baby." Santana said.

"Is she in heaven?" Cambria asked. Santana nodded.

"Yeah, she's in heaven. She would've loved you girls, though." Santana smiled sadly.

"We would've loved her too." Francesca said.

"I know. You girls would've been amazing cousins. Now, shall we get some candy canes and get home?" Santana changed the subject before she broke down in a shop.

"Yes!" Cambria ran towards a shelf filled with boxes of candy canes.

"Your tree is gorgeous." Quinn looked the tree up and down the next morning.

"It should be. We spent hours decorating it." Santana said.

"It really is. I like the blue." Kitty said.

"Look at this." Santana grabbed the fireplace ornament and handed it to them. They smiled widely.

"I love how they include us in the family." Quinn said.

"Me too." Santana said.

"San?" Matilda stumbled into the living room.

"Glad you're finally awake." Santana teased.

"What time is it?" Matilda yawned.

"Half eleven. You're back at school tomorrow, remember, so don't have another late night." Santana said.

"Alright." Matilda rolled her eyes and slumped to the kitchen.

"I could hear you up at four in the morning." Santana said.

"Alright." Matilda groaned.

"Don't be snappy cause you're tired. It's not my fault you decided to stay up all night." Santana said.

"I said alright! Jesus Christ, just drop it would you?" Matilda snapped. Santana raised her eyebrows and turned away from her.

"So, how's Puck?" she asked Quinn.

"We broke up last night." Quinn said.

"Why?" Santana asked. She heard Matilda let out a sigh and go back to her bedroom.

"Did you finally realise you love Rachel?" Kitty asked.

"I do not love Rachel." Quinn said.

"Yes you do." Santana and Kitty said.

"So maybe I like her a little bit, what's wrong with that?" Quinn said.

"You should just ask her out. What's the worst that could happen?" Kitty said.

"I could die." Quinn said.

"And everyone wonders where I get my dramatics from." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"We broke up because we realised long distance wouldn't work with him in the Air Force. We'll always be friends cause of Beth, but we just realised we were better off not together. Maybe I do like Rachel, but that's fine." Quinn said.

"Damn right is it." Santana said.

"I'm actually so bored of being stuck in the house." Kitty said.

"Should we go out?" Santana asked.

"Where?" Quinn asked.

"Anywhere. Let's just see where we go." Santana said.

"Alright. You best get dressed, Lezpez." Kitty motioned to her booty shorts and sports bra she had thrown on to drop Cambria and Francesca off. Santana rolled her eyes and stood up, wiggling her hips as she walked to her room.

"I'm gay for your ass!" Quinn called.

"And Rachel!" Santana laughed.

"Well, that too! But your ass is top of the list!" Quinn laughed back.

"Thanks Quinnegan!" Santana walked into her wardrobe and began looking for clothes. Quinn and Kitty were both only in jeans and tops with converse, so Santana decided to go with the same kind of vibe. She found her black cutoff skinny jeans and pulled them on, then grabbed a plain white tee. She grabbed her 270s and a black jacket, walking back to the living room. She pulled them on and grabbed her handbag.

"Are you inviting Matilda?" Quinn asked.

"Dunno." Santana walked to Matilda's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She sighed and just opened the door. Matilda was nowhere to be found. "Matilda!" Santana called.

"What are you doing in my room?" Matilda came out of the bathroom in fresh clothes.

"I was looking for you. I tried knocking but I got ignored." Santana rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Matilda sat on her bed.

"What is with the attitude?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You're just all over me today with your moaning. Just back off and give me a break." Matilda rolled her eyes.

"I have hardly been all over you today. I let you sleep in until god knows what time, I told you not to have another late night. You were the one who kicked off then and is kicking off now. What is your problem?" Santana asked.

"You! You're my problem! You're just so do this, do that! Just leave me alone!" Matilda shouted. Santana walked over to the doorway and looked back at Matilda.

"I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back. There's money on the side if you want to order anything in. Have your friends round or whatever." Santana muttered and slammed the bedroom door behind herself. She walked to the living room and saw Kitty and Quinn waiting for her.

"You good?" Quinn asked.

"No. I feel like it's two steps forward, one step back with her. I can't win." Santana rubbed her temples.

"It's still one more step forward than before. Come on, let's go and have a girls day to cheer you up." Kitty linked with her.

"God knows I need it." Santana muttered. Kitty pulled her out of the apartment and Quinn locked the door with her key. They walked down to the lobby and got out, hailing a cab and heading towards Times Square.

"I need a cigarette." Santana said after they had eaten lunch.

"I'm so jealous." Kitty whined.

"Your baby." Quinn said.

"I know that. I'm never going to smoke until my baby is eighteen, I got it." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go and get us some ice cream?" Quinn handed Kitty her purse.

"I'm craving a banana split because of your niece or nephew, so thanks. I'll see you guys in a minute." Kitty winked and walked into the diner opposite where they had eaten. Quinn followed Santana to a shop and watched her buy cigarettes and a lighter. They sat outside on the stairs of Times Square. Santana lit one up and offered the box to Quinn.

"We should get stoned again soon." Santana said.

"Definitely. You've got kids though. And Kitty is knocked up." Quinn said.

"Yeah. We can get Britt and Kitty to have them one night and say you've got to come with me on a quick business trip. We can get stoned, spend the night at your apartment and go back to mine the next day. Nobody would know." Santana smiled slightly.

"If only." Quinn sighed.

"I know. I wouldn't put the girls on anyone. I mean, Cam and Frankie, sure, but not Matilda at all. She's just different all the time. I never know what to expect." Santana said.

"She's a teenager. You were like that, and it probably doesn't help that her whole life has been fucked up until this point." Quinn said.

"No, I know. I just don't get it. We had such an amazing day yesterday. We got the Christmas tree, we decorated it together, we watched Christmas movies and ate a shit ton of cookies Britt bought. It was perfect and then today there was murder." Santana said.

"That's life, babe. Now, let's go get some ice cream." Quinn put her cigarette out with her shoe. Santana nodded and took one last inhale before putting it out. She followed Quinn to the diner and sat down at the table Kitty was at. She pushed two sundaes towards them and two spoons. They gave her a smile and took the spoons.

"You good?" she asked.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. They finished their sundaes and then her phone rang. She groaned and pulled it out, seeing it was Sue. "Hey Sue." Santana said. She stood up on the seat and stepped over Quinn.

"Hey Santana. You close by?" Sue asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm in a diner." Santana stepped out of said diner and leaned against the window.

"Can you come to my office please? It's nothing bad, don't worry. You can bring Quinn and Kitty." Sue said.

"How do you know who I'm out with?" Santana asked.

"There's photos of you and Quinn smoking on the steps of Times Square and then one of you three eating in the diner." Sue said. Santana groaned.

"There's no privacy anywhere ever. Alright, we'll be there soon." Santana said.

"Thanks Santana." Sue hung up. Santana walked back into the diner and sat down to finish her sundae.

"We have to go to Sue's office. Nothing bad she said." Santana said.

"Okay." Quinn said.

"She's waiting." Becky Jackson nodded for them to go into Sue's office.

"We got you this." Quinn handed her a tub of ice cream.

"Thanks." Becky smiled and took a bite. They went into Sue's office and sat on the couch opposite her desk.

"I want you to look at this." Sue handed her a piece of paper.

"Permission to oversee the new production of the musical Wicked. The director will have complete creative control over casting and sorting the necessary arrangements with choreographers and vocal coaches." Santana read out.

"You want it? It's starting in March so you've got time to finish your song contract." Sue said.

"Hell yeah, I want it. Why me though? I know you've got April and Holly too, and I've worked with both of them. Their works are fantastic, they're masterpieces." Santana said.

"And yours aren't? We've sold out every single night of Beauty and The Beast and we've been asked to add more dates after Christmas. The show will run until the end of January and although I had April and Holly helping, you called all of the shots. That's only one of the musicals you've done, Santana. You recreated Book of Mormon, which previously made me suicidal but now I love, you did Hairspray, which makes me very angry, but I enjoyed it very much. Mamma Mia, Chicago, Lion King, Phantom of the Opera. You've directed all of these amazing musicals and you'll be twenty seven on Christmas. You've had a busy few years, kid, and this musical will push you to your limits but the rewards will be endless. You have so many awards for your work already, what is it, four Tony awards in a row for best director?" Sue looked at Quinn and Kitty.

"Five, and she got an honorary award at the Grammys for up and coming directors under their thirties." Quinn said.

"Exactly! You can do this, Santana." Sue said. Santana smiled and nodded.

"I can do it." Santana said.

"Brilliant. I'll send you more details after Christmas, but for now, enjoy the time with your family." Sue said.

"You too. Thank you, Sue. Send Robyn my love." Santana said.

"Oh, I will." Sue smiled. They left the office and went down to the lobby in silence. The doorman waved them a cab and they rode back to the apartment in silence. They went up and into her apartment. Santana kicked her shoes off by the door and then hung her jacket up. The apartment echoed with silence.

"Oh my god!" Santana shouted. Quinn and Kitty cheered and the three of them began jumping up and down.

"We need to celebrate!" Kitty shouted.

"It's a Monday and you're knocked up!" Quinn shouted back.

"I meant by blasting the songs and having Klaine and Rachel and Mercedes come here and dance with us!" Kitty shouted.

"Go on!" Santana ran to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

"What's going on?" Brittany emerged from the bedroom.

"I'm gonna be directing Wicked!" Santana squealed. Brittany's face lit up and she tackled Santana into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Brittany shouted.

"I'm so proud of me too! Ring Tina and Mike, they can come too!" Santana began pouring the champagne into mugs, considering she had yet to buy new wine glasses from last Christmas when Quinn smashed them all.

"What the fuck is going on?" Matilda stumbled out of her bedroom.

"Santana's gonna be directing Wicked!" Brittany shouted.

"Well, can she do it a bit quieter? I'm trying to do homework with Emmy and Gracie." Matilda rolled her eyes.

"What-" Brittany started.

"Britt, leave her. She's been like this all day." Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and shoved a mug into it. "Give that to Kitty. Tell her she's allowed one glass, it doesn't harm the baby." Santana said. Brittany nodded and shot Matilda a look before going into the living room.

"The girls finish soon. You shouldn't drink if you're driving." Matilda said.

"Two glasses is the limit, and I don't like champagne anyway, so I'm not drinking. And anyway, Cam has soccer after school and Francesca has guitar. You should have piano, actually. I'm assuming you're not going." Santana eyed her pyjamas.

"Not today. I've got Emmy and Gracie over." Matilda said.

"Why do I pay money for your lessons if you're just going to fuck them off to sit around with your mates doing fuck all?" Santana turned back to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I didn't ask you to." Matilda scoffed.

"So you didn't tell me you wanted to be a singer and you didn't tell me you wanted to sign up to the clubs when I asked you, no?" Santana raised her eyebrows. Matilda rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. Santana heard her bedroom door slam shut a minute later. She groaned and hoisted herself up onto the counter.

"What's with the long face? You just got Wicked!" Rachel slid into the kitchen.

"Matilda is driving me insane." Santana muttered.

"Listen, San, fuck her for tonight. I know she's ruined your day so far, but don't let her ruin this. You got Wicked. This is the ultimate musical to direct. If you do this, you'll be a legend in the history of broadway, in music and in directors. Don't let Matilda's mood ruin this. It's an amazing achievement and you've got it. Santana Diabla Lopez from Lima, Ohio, twenty six with a shit ton of baggage and a fucked up life is going to be directing the best musical to ever exist. I'd say that's something to be pretty fucking proud of." Rachel said.

"You swore." Santana wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Cause I hate seeing you upset. I know we've never got on amazingly but you're still one of my friends and you know how to ground me when my ego is too big and I know what to say to make you smile. You deserve this, Santana. You really do." Rachel said. Santana slid off the counter and hugged Rachel tightly.

"I love you sometimes." Santana whispered.

"I love you sometimes too. Now, let's celebrate you've got Wicked!" Rachel pulled away with a smile. Santana laughed and let Rachel pull her into the living room where everyone was waiting for her. They cheered as soon as she was pulled through the doorway and Mercedes began blasting music through the sound system.

"We're so proud of you!" Quinn hugged her.

"Thanks Quinnegan." Santana smiled.

"Mat would be too. And your dad, and Natalia." Quinn said. Santana smiled even wider.

"I know they would be." Santana said.

"As long as you know. Now, let's have a dance!" Quinn spun Santana around. Santana laughed and began dancing with her chosen family.


End file.
